


Lovin' You Mo'

by BigDaddyTaemin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDaddyTaemin/pseuds/BigDaddyTaemin
Summary: Baekhyun was a civilized wolf who was too busy to care who his mate was. one day on a morning walk he just so happened to stumble upon his wild mate.





	1. (1)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: knotting, and all those other Alpha/Omega AU warnings. 
> 
> this is my first wolf au so please have mercy on me.
> 
> This is also my first non complete story on AO3

Baekhyun’s usually routine started around 7AM. He got up, made his coffee, got ready for his daily run and then back at home to get ready to clock in to work at 9AM. He was twenty-five, worked at a publishing firm and is an omega. 

 

In a world divided by two words, Baekhyun is what you would call a civilized hybrid wolf. He grew up educated, learned to speak a language and lives in a proper home. In the civilized world it took you awhile to find your mate, you can go on endless dates and not get hit with that smell that drives you crazy.

 

The city that he lived in was bustling metropolitan with a giant wired fence along the outskirts to keep the wild hybrid wolves out. Yes, there are hybrids just like Baekhyun who chose to stay in the wild and act like animals. 

 

Baekhyun shuddered  at the thought as he put his sweats on, the day was sunny so he decided to go on a bike ride. But yes, there were civilized wolves and wild wolves. They were divided by a fence just in the cities, smaller towns were often a mix of wild and civilized. It wasn’t uncommon for a civilized wolf to mate with a wild wolf but it was a rarity in the city. 

 

The only person Baekhyun knew that had a wild mate was Yixing and Sehun, whom was slowly becoming more civilized but he had his moments where he needs to go to the wild and let loose.

 

Baekhyun picked up his bike from the apartment building’s storage lockers and set off to the trail. The forest wasn’t so bad, something about it drew Baekhyun to buy an apartment near it. His parents were weary since the outskirts are prone to wild wolf sightings but it was so peaceful and alluring to Baekhyun.

 

He often walks or bikes the trail that runs with the fence. There was once where he had the persistent need to shift while he was on the trial. He didn’t go back to there for a couple of days out of fear. It was okay to shift, just if it was in respectable places such as your home or the recreational park. 

The council wasn’t strict on it but it was more of the society outlook. There was also that, the council. It’s like the government and tells you the laws but it’s a lot more lentiant, again at least Baekhyun thinks. 

 

Baekhyun plugged himself into his phone and pushed his daily workout playlist before beginning pedalled down the dirt path. Not thinking about anything except how the wind felt as he zoomed through it. He didn’t know anything about the giant ginger furred wolf running along the fence, barking and making a ruckus. 

 

It wasn’t until the wolf found a weak spot in the fence, where he hurled himself against and broke into the civilized world. He chased after the pretty omega on the strange contraption and finally tackled him.

 

Baekhyun screamed as a wolf jumped onto him and pushed him off his bike. The wolf was huge compared to Baekhyun’s human state. Baekhyun tried to emit how afraid he was into his scent and when he finally gave up, he looked up at the wolf. The wolf looked so happy to see Baekhyun, his tail was wagging so hard Baekhyun felt sorry for it. Baekhyun was about to ask who the alpha wolf was but the scent soon filled his nose and all he could do was cling to the wolf.

 

“You found me.” he gasped as he clung to the ginger fur. The wolf finally licked Baekhyun’s face, letting out happy yipps.

 

“Can you shift? Do you have clothes?” Baekhyun asked. The wolf crooked his head in confusion. Baekhyun ran his hand against the fur until he found the mandated tag. 

 

W I L D

P A R K  C H A N Y E O L 

 

“You’re wild?” Baekhyun groaned, he slumped in the dirt. He tried to push this Chanyeol alpha but the wolf refused to get off. He just continued to yip happily at Baekhyun. It wasn’t until another alpha, probably a random person, walked near.

 

“Are you okay over there?” He asked as he neared Baekhyun. Chanyeol emitted a low growl as to prevent the alpha from coming near them. Baekhyun shushed him and finally pushed Chanyeol off of his body.

 

“We’re fine. He’s just being playful.”

 

The alpha looked at the two in skepticism before clearing his throat, “This isn’t an assigned shifting area. It’s dangerous since it’s near the wild.”

 

“Noted,” Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s neck fur “Let’s go home.”

 

The giant wolf happily trotted beside Baekhyun, occasionally licking the hand that was gripped on his fur. Baekhyun called in to his job, saying he encountered a friend from far away that needed help. As they reached the more urban area, Baekhyun grew more afraid.

 

Council had people walking around to make sure everything was going okay. If they saw Chanyeol in wolf form, they would probably drag the two to the council building. 

 

“Listen.” he brought Chanyeol’s face closer to him. “Stick close to me understand?”

 

The wolf cocked his head to the side in wonderment. He didn’t know what the pretty omega was saying but he loved hearing his voice. 

 

“You. Stick. Close. To. Me.” Baekhyun repeated himself slowly while motioning the action of Chanyeol staying near him. Chanyeol blinked at him and Baekhyun had no choice but to give up. He would have to call Kyungsoo and calling him meant a three hour lecture on whatever Baekhyun did. 

 

Not to mention, Jongin was very pregnant and being near a wild wolf would cause a stir. Baekhyun sighed and lead the way to his apartment. He got a few strange looks and whispers but he gave up on trying to act normal with Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol didn’t understand a word he was saying nor could he shift because Baekhyun didn’t even have clothes for him. When they finally got to the apartment building, it was a hassle trying to get Chanyeol into the elevator. 

 

“Come on Chanyeol! Get in.” He pushed against the deadweight as Chanyeol shook his head. “We can’t use the stairs! I live on the twelfth floor!”

 

Baekhyun rapidly pushed the button to open the elevator door and dragged Chanyeol inside the tiny quarters. He took a second to catch his breath before pushing the button for his floor. Chanyeol didn’t like elevator at all and voiced it with endless whines and howls. 

 

“Shut up! We’ll get caught if you keep whining!” 

 

The doors finally opened to the twelfth floor and Chanyeol sped out into the hallway. Baekhyun motioned for him to follow. Because of Baekhyun being a successful person after college, he was able to provide himself a spacious apartment that he took pride in.

 

It was being dirtied, Chanyeol got so excited about the fact Baekhyun’s smell was all over the place, he rubbed his dirtied fur all over the furniture. 

 

Baekhyun screeched and tried to shoo Chanyeol to a small space but the alpha mistook it as a game and let out happy barks. “Ah, shhh. Keep it down! I’ll get a noise complaint!” 

 

He groaned and hurried to call Kyungsoo over, since he was a know-it-all professor and could help Baekhyun out of this pickle.

  
  


Kyungsoo came in a rush once the words “Found my mate” left Baekhyun’s mouth and of course, Jongin had to come along since he was on maternity leave from his kindergarten teaching  job. The pair were as odd as the strange group of friends Baekhyun scrounge up. Kyungsoo was small, despite being a powerful alpha and Jongin was a tall omega. It was common in wild communities for omegas to be rather large, Jongin later found out that he was adopted when he was a baby and is technically a wild wolf despite being in civilization all his life. 

 

Fifteen minutes after the call, Kyungsoo bursted through the door emitting his strong scent. Chanyeol’s ears perked up and let out a low growl before slowly circling around where Baekhyun was seated.

 

“Oh stop that! Both of you!” Baekhyun got up from his chair and greeted his friends. Chanyeol trotted behind him, keeping a safe distance from the new wolves. 

 

“He’s pretty big.” Kyungsoo murmured as his eyes raked down the ginger colored wolf. “Has he shifted?”

 

“That’s the thing,” Baekhyun fumbled with his sweater strings “he’s wild.”

 

“Like crazy?” Jongin spoke up.

 

“No like he’s from the wild.” Baekhyun was greeted with gasps. 

 

“Is he safe?” Jongin started to inch behind Kyungsoo, putting him in between Chanyeol and himself. 

 

“I was hoping one of you could help me shift him. He doesn’t understand our language and I’ve never really communicated with a wild wolf.”

 

“You should have called Yixing.” Kyungsoo was about reach out and knock Baekhyun’s head but a loud bark came from behind him “I’m guessing he's not a fan of people touching you?”

 

“I’m not sure he realizes what’s happening.”

 

“We should call Yixing,” Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm to pull him into the apartment kitchenette “He’ll know how to make him how to shift. Then we start teaching him as if he’s a child.”

 

“Great, I’m mated to a child now?” Baekhyun followed inside and witnessed Jongin taking items from the cupboard and onto the counter. 

 

“Think like that for a bit because once he’s shifted he’s a mute. I’ll teach him how to speak with the help of Sehun of course. Since I’m sure you don’t want nor have the money to take him to a specialist, we can have Sehun’s prior knowledge and use it with… what’s his name?”

 

“Chanyeol.” as soon as the word left Baekhyun’s mouth, the wolf yipped in happiness. 

 

Jongin nodded and took his phone out to call up their friend.

 

They got the doctor on the phone as quickly as possible and rushed him to bring his omega over. The three civilized wolves sat at the table watching Chanyeol push oranges across the floor. 

 

“Baekhyun what do you think is going to happen to you two?” Kyungsoo winced as he saw how Chanyeol easily squashed an orange in his jaw. The wild alpha was happy to taste the sweet juice but it had squirted all over the floor and onto some of the furniture. 

 

Jongin crouched down as best as he could and wiped the floor, “We don’t eat oranges like that. You made a mess and now Baekhyun is upset.” 

 

Jongin had his teacher voice on and with the mention of Baekhyun’s name, Chanyeol’s ears perked up. Chanyeol let out a sad whine.

 

“Yes, you made him upset because now some of the furniture is dirty. Look,” he pointed at the stain that was made on the white couch “it’s dirty.”

 

Chanyeol licked the stain on the couch as if he was trying to clean it but was interrupted with a knock at the door. 

 

Baekhyun got up to answer it, Chanyeol was still in distress at the sight of the stain to notice the two new wolves. Yixing walked in with his bag of medical supplies, Sehun followed along with a backpack meant to help Jongin. 

 

With the help of Kyungsoo, Jongin got up from the floor and walked over to greet their friends. 

 

“Is that him?” Yixing asked softly. 

 

Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol sat next to the stain, teeth barred when he saw how close an alpha was near Baekhyun. 

 

“What do we do?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“Speak softly,” Sehun answered “the strange noises startle him.”

 

Sehun walked past the group, hand outstretched to indicate he was approaching Chanyeol cautiously. “I’m letting him know he could run if wanted to.”

 

Yixing was five steps behind Sehun, hand also outstretched. 

 

Once Sehun reached  Chanyeol, he grabbed onto the alpha’s muzzle and pressed his forehead against his. 

 

“He’s scared,” Sehun whispered “He’s full of uncertainty and isn’t sure what you’ll do to him.”

 

“Can you let him know that we want him to shift?” 

 

Sehun shook his head, “Baekhyun has to ask him. Come here, Baekhyun. Hand outstretched, soft steps.”

 

Baekhyun did as he was told, and Sehun transferred Chanyeol’s muzzle into hand. 

 

“Now press your head onto his.” 

 

As soon as he did, he felt feelings zoom into his head. He felt happiness and love. As if chanyeol was able to breath easily because Baekhyun was so near him. At the same time he was nervous and shy. Wonderment of why Baekhyun wasn’t in his wolf form and in awe of his beauty. 

 

“Push what you want to tell him onto him.”

 

Baekhyun thought of his own question. Thoughts of what Chanyeol looked like in human form and if they would be able to communicate?

 

‘ _ Can you shift?’ _

 

Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol nod beneath his head. Chanyeol was the first to pull away, he stepped back and suddenly shifted.

 

He was tall, taller than anyone Baekhyun knew. His hair was long, ears were huge and eyes were the biggest, roundest and kindest eyes Baekhyun had seen. He was a total baby face, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel the bond tighten. He was adorably handsome… but also a little dirty.

 

“Hi.” Baekhyun reached his hand out and caressed Chanyeol’s jaw. 

 

Sehun, Jongin and Yixing stepped forward causing Chanyeol to let out a low growl. 

 

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun swiped a thumb across his cheek. He pressed his head against Chanyeol. It wasn’t the same as when Chanyeol was in wolf form, Baekhyun couldn’t feel his thoughts or emotions but he did feel the bond buzz in between them. 

 

The trio moved closer again and Sehun reached out a hand to Chanyeol, this time the taller wolf let him touch him. It was as if he knew Sehun was from the wild. While Sehun and Baekhyun distracted Chanyeol, Yixing inspected his human body to make sure Chanyeol wasn’t hurt anywhere. 

 

“We’ll have to bathe him.” Jongin spoke up softly. 

 

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo warned “you can’t in your condition. 

 

“I’ll do it. Baekhyun will have to accompany me.” Sehun pulled away from Chanyeol and walked off to start the bath. 

 

“Should I be jealous that Sehun has a bond with Chanyeol?” Baekhyun turned towards Yixing. 

 

Yixing gave Baekhyun a small smile, “He’s mine. He’s just happy to help out a fellow wild wolf.”

 

Yixing followed after Sehun into the guest bathroom. Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol, “I don’t have clothes that would fit him.”

 

“We’ll go get you clothes,” surprisingly Kyungsoo answered “He’s a few inches taller than Jongin so it won’t be a problem. We’ll be back in a few.”

 

The couple went off to go buy clothes for Chanyeol leaving the mated pair alone for the first time in both human form. Chanyeol was shaking not because of the cold but what Baekhyun presumed was nervousness.

 

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun patted his hand “You’re safe with me and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

With that being said, Chanyeol practically jumped on Baekhyun wrapping himself around the smaller male’s body. Baekhyun was caught off by surprise but clung onto the man. He was heavy but clearly a bit malnutritious, some of his bones were showing. Yixing may have had some things to check up on but only until Chanyeol feels comfortable enough to let him. 

 

Baekhyun carried his mate to the bathroom to check if everything was ready. Sehun was seated to the side on the toilet with Yixing’s arms wrapped around him. 

 

“He was so scared.” Sehun whispered “He thought we were going to kill him.”

 

Yixing placed a kiss on the crown of his head, “He’ll feel better once he realizes they’re just a tad bit different… You knew that right? That I wasn’t going to let anyone hurt you?”

 

“Yixing…” Sehun has had a rough start into civilization. Finding Yixing went smoothly but trying to mesh into the society was difficult. It took Yixing multiple years before being able to hear Sehun’s voice. There were some helpful teachers and some not so nice ones. There was brief period where he let a colleague from the hospital try to tame Sehun, driven by jealousy that one of the best alpha’s from the hospital was now mated, she abused the muted wolf. 

 

She thought that since he wasn’t able to speak Yixing wouldn’t know but mates find a way to communicate even if their languages aren’t the same. Yixing had her fired when he found out what she was doing, even sent her to both the civilized council and the head alpha of Sehun’s old pack. 

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat, letting the pair know of his presence. 

 

“Everything is set Baekhyun.” Sehun wiped the tears running down his face before turning to give Baekhyun a smile. “It would be best if you got in the tub with him so he won’t feel scared. We’ll help you clean him but try to do as much as you can, he won’t want to stay in the tub for more than five minutes.”

 

Sehun was right, the minute Baekhyun sat Chanyeol down in the tube, the alpha started to thrash around in distaste. Baekhyun tried to calm him down but he wouldn’t listen. It wasn’t until Baekhyun striped himself down to his boxers that the alpha stilled. He watched in wonder as Baekhyun sat in the tub and grabbed the loofah to squirt body wash onto it. 

 

Meanwhile Sehun began to wash chanyeol’s hair, he was too distracted by Baekhyun’s body to notice the other omega touching him. Baekhyun’s face was tinted with a faint blush as he felt Chanyeol’s eyes on him. He may have heard Yixing say something about checking Chanyeol’s teeth, but he wasn’t so sure. The way Chanyeol was looking at him was too distracting. 

 

Baekhyun finally got a hold of himself and grabbed Chanyeol’s face. They locked eyes and Baekhyun was sure everyone could smell the scent of arousal coming from the two mates. Baekhyun could feel himself slowly get wet and getting hard. Chanyeol’s eyes pupils were so dilated he looked even more wild. He didn’t try to harm Yixing as the doctor checked his teeth and even got to brush them by having Baekhyun instruct Chanyeol to open his mouth. 

 

By the time they were done, Kyungsoo and Jongin were back with several pieces of clothing. Baekhyun had asked Sehun to help Chanyeol dress while he got himself cleaned up. Before closing the door, Baekhyun grabbed Yixing. 

 

“When did you guys start…”

 

Yixing cleared his throat, the doctor was very private about his sex life with Sehun. The only thing the group of friends knew was that Yixing got kicked out of his old apartment due to too many noise complaints during the night. 

 

“It’s instinctual… despite us not being able to talk to each other… he was vocal though that’s why I was so patient to hear him speak… I-I guess I’m saying… the same night we met.”

 

“Look at you, you horny teens!” Baekhyun teased “It wasn’t weird? Wasn’t he used to being in wolf form during that stuff?”

 

“Wolves don’t get… aroused like humans. When he would go into heat, which wasn’t a lot with his age that we found each other, omegas from his pack helped him out. It was his first time and he trusted me so much. You are each other’s mates, I’m sure he wants it as much as you do.”

 

“That’s not the problem. It’s his first time as a human, he might be… rough.”

 

Yixing’s face began to redden as he realized he was actually giving his friend sex advice, “Umm, it’s best to be as open as possible. And despite the language barrier I’m sure he’ll understand if you tell him what you want. Sehun had let me know during the years he was still mute.”

 

Baekhyun hugged Yixing, making sure to pat his back endearingly, “Thanks Yixing, I know it was difficult to talk about. Ah which reminds me, Sehun is starting soon isn’t he?”

 

Yixing nodded. He woke up to the faint smell of a heat coming on. From what Yixing knew it would be a matter of two days that he’ll be fully hit with the heat. 

 

“You guys going to try this year?”

 

“We’ve been trying ever since Sehun got his civilized wolf approval. We always said whatever happens, happens.”

 

“I’m sure it’ll happen this time around.” Baekhyun winked before waving his friend off. He needed to shower himself and get dressed before dealing with Chanyeol and dinner.

 

In the other room, Sehun was having a hard time trying to communicate with Chanyeol about clothes. The wolf kept asking why he needed to wear such horrible things. 

 

“Come on they’re not that bad.” Sehun held up a pair of red briefs to Chanyeol. The alpha was quick to show his teeth. 

 

“I’ll do it.” Kyungsoo grabbed the briefs and pointed to Chanyeol “You’re going to put these on or we’re going to have a problem.”

 

Chanyeol let out a growl causing Kyungsoo to lunge at him. Ten minutes later Chanyeol was whining as he pulled at the simple light blue cotton shirt and dark gray joggers. His feet were covered with light blue socks with tiny dogs on them.

 

He let out a howl of distress when he realized he wouldn’t be able to get out of the despicable objects without help.

 

“What are you guys doing to him?!” Baekhyun charged inside, freshly showered and with a new set of clothes. 

 

He stopped when he saw Chanyeol fully clothed and in absolute distress over it. He grabbed onto his alpha’s hand and smiled, “You look nice.”

 

His long hair was tied up in a small bun on the top of his head, making his large ears in plain sight. Baekhyun reached up to pinch one of his ears, “Cute.”

 

Chanyeol walked into Baekhyun’s body, wrapping himself around the boy so that he could carry him.

 

“He’s more omega than alpha.” whispered Kyungsoo. 

 

Jongin was in the kitchen, making dinner for the group of wolves. The pregnant omega instructed from where he stood where people would sit. Telling the other wolves that he was going to try and teach Chanyeol how to eat with utensils.   

 

“It’s practice so when the babies come.” 

 

Sehun rolled his eyes, “They’re not going to be eating with utensils right out of the womb.”

 

“They won’t but they will eventually have to.” the kindergarten teacher sat beside Chanyeol and began to hold up different utensils and slowly saying their names.

 

He even went out of his way to buy learning chopsticks. Baekhyun smiled from across the table, watching his wild alpha trying to pick up a piece of meat with the new contraption in his hand. Chanyeol blinked at Baekhyun when the omega started to laugh when a piece of radish hit the alpha’s face. 

 

He opened his mouth a let out a sound that resonated to “Ba-hun” and then cracked a smile. 

 

The group stayed silent in shock. It was Baekhyun who broke the silence first with another smile, “Chanyeol.”


	2. (2)

Everyone left after dinner leaving a shy Chanyeol and Baekhyun together. Chanyeol watched the omega wash the dish and clean up before following him inside the master bedroom.

 

Baekhyun climbed into his bed, staring at chanyeol who was still standing in the middle of the room. He could hear him whisper another, “Ba-hun”. 

 

“Come,” Baekhyun motioned to the spot next to him “you can sleep here.”

 

Chanyeol shuffled over not sure what to do, so Baekhyun got up and showed him how to get in. Chanyeol mimicked him very clumsily and snuggled up to Baekhyun when the omega threw the blanket over both their bodies.

 

Chanyeol shoved his head in between the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, sniffing the scent that was designed for him. “Ba-hun”. 

 

Baekhyun chuckled at the cute attempt of his name and gave Chanyeol a kiss on the head. The contact startled Chanyeol, he raised his head and tilted it in question.

 

“It’s called a kiss.” 

 

Baekhyun demonstrated by giving Chanyeol a kiss on the cheek. “See?”

 

Baekhyun would be lying if he said he didn’t have a double motive for kissing Chanyeol. He was still a bit aroused from the bath earlier that day. The way Chanyeol was staring at him was so adoring and yet full of animalistic want. 

 

Chanyeol attempted to kiss Baekhyun but it was more of his mouth open and pressed into his cheek. 

 

“Here.” Baekhyun steadied Chanyeol’s head and went in. It was pure at first, very simple and sweat. It took Chanyeol a while to grasp what Baekhyun was giving him. It wasn’t until Baekhyun introduced his tongue into the mix that things took a turn for something more heated. 

 

Chanyeol was intoxicated with the taste of Baekhyun, and eventually overtook the kiss until Baekhyun was on his back panting. He looked up at the taller male, eyes similar to what he’d seen during the bath but beyond more. 

 

Chanyeol made a sound when he saw the tent in Baekhyun’s sweats. Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and slipped it into his briefs, wrapping the long fingers around his cock and guiding him in a dry stroke. Baekhyun let out a soft moan, hips bucking up in approval. 

 

Chanyeol starred in mesmerization as he watched Baekhyun slowly come undone. Baekhyun removed his hand from Chanyeol’s so he could take off his own shirt. The alpha kept stroking at the slow pace Baekhyun had set.

 

For some reason in Chanyeol’s mind, he wanted to taste Baekhyun. Watching him writhe around just made him look absolutely delicious. He lowered his head right above Baekhyun’s nipple and wrapped his lips around it. He began to kiss it similar to how Baekhyun had taught how, loving the sounds that the omega was emitting.

 

“Y-you don’t need to do that Chanyeol.” Baekhyun could repress the moan as he felt the stimulation Chanyeol was giving him. Something in Chanyeol switched and the alpha let out a snarl. He took his hand out of Baekhyun’s pants and tried to take off his shirt but got stuck.

 

He let out a pathetic whine as his arm got trapped in the stupid shirt. Baekhyun giggled at the cuteness that was his alpha and sat up from the bed to help chanyeol out of his shirt and pants. He left the corgi socks on, they were too cute on Chanyeol to take them off. 

 

After helping his mate out of his clothes, Baekhyun took the remainder of his own clothes off. He reached over to his bed stand to take out the lube from the drawer. 

 

“You have to listen to me carefully okay?” Baekhyun made sure to keep eye contact with Chanyeol as he spoke to him. “We have to do this slowly. Give me your hand.”

 

Chanyeol quirked his head causing Baekhyun to huff. He grabbed the same hand that he had shoved in his pants and poured a generous amount of lube onto it. He thoroughly rubbed the slimy substance in between Chanyeol’s fingers.

 

The alpha was about to lick his hand before a- “No,” Baekhyun bopped his nose “This is not for eating.” 

 

Omega’s naturally lube themselves up but Baekhyun wanted to take extra precaution since out of heat fluid isn’t the same as in heat. He got on his knees in front of Chanyeol and straddled one of Chanyeol’s thigh, lightly smearing his own fluid on it. 

 

With a quick prayer, he arranged Chanyeol’s fingers and guided one long finger towards his entrance. Baekhyun let out a quiet whine when he felt how different Chanyeol’s fingers were from his, a gush of fluid came out of him, suck the finger more in and easily allowing baekhyun to pump it inside of him. 

 

“Oh God.” Baekhyun cried when he accidentally brushed his prostate. He lined up Chanyeol’s second finger and slowly pushed it in. He finally looked up to see Chanyeol whose face was full arousal. Baekhyun mewed at his lover and with his free hand coaxed Chanyeol into a kiss. Chanyeol let out a whine of his own, causing Baekhyun to release his grip on the alpha’s hand. 

 

He could feel it. Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to trust him, that despite his status of being wild he would never hurt Baekhyun. Baekhyun circled his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, using the hold to bounce on the now three fingers inside of him. Chanyeol softly nosed Baekhyun’s neck, knowing that until Baekhyun’s next heat he wouldn’t be able to mark him. 

 

It wasn’t until a few minutes of soft pants and moans that Baekhyun squeezed the back of Chanyeol’s neck to let him know he was ready. Unsure what to do at that point the alpha laid back onto the bed until Baekhyun was straddling him at his waist. Catching the hint that it was his turn to take control again, Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol’s erection and slowly sank down onto it. The lewd sound of his omega fluids squelching as he slid down filled the air along with his pained grunts, this was his first time. He was too busy to try and ‘mess around’ with other wolves. Not only that but he felt it was disrespectful to his future mate.

 

Clearly it was Chanyeol’s first time too with the way he was struggling to grasp the feeling of the tight feeling around his dick. Baekhyun rotated his hips, moaning when the sensation of pleasure laced his spin. He started to bounce on the sizable erection, crying out at how perfect Chanyeol’s cock was for him. 

 

“Ah, Chanyeol… move!”

 

Chanyeol wasn’t sure what Baekhyun was asking and was too overcome with arousal to care. His instincts took over, he placed his feet flat on the bed and started to thrust up into Baekhyun. A loud sob escaped Baekhyun, back arched showing the pattern of his ribs. Baekhyun’s own erection was weeping with the pleasure and want of release. Chanyeol couldn’t stop, chasing after the release of both his and his omega’s release. He continued to pound into the smaller male, making the most animalistic sounds as he watched the his omega wiggle in pleasure. 

 

Baekhyun was loving it, his own body was trying to suck Chanyeol in deeper and keep him locked despite the human knot being different than a wolf knot. Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun was close, the omega’s insides were slowly closing in around his swelling member. A few more thrusts later and Baekhyun clamped onto Chanyeol’s engorged cock, locking him in place feeling Chanyeol’s cum fill him to the brim. 

 

The omega’s own cum splattered all over both their stomachs. Too blissed out to care, Baekhyun sighed as he felt thrill of being filled. He understood why Yixing was cooped up for a month because of Sehun and why Jongin never wanted anyone to stay over at his apartment. He wanted to be filled by Chanyeol as long as possible.

 

When he felt his body unlock around Chanyeol’s soft cock, he looked down at Chanyeol. 

 

“Ba-hun.” he croaked. 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

Chanyeol shyly pushed himself up and innocently kissed Baekhyun’s lips. As if he still wasn’t inside of the omega and like they haven’t had mind blowing sex. The wild wolf placed his head on his omega’s shoulder, reveling in the smell of his pleased mate.

 

“We have to get cleaned up.” 

 

Chanyeol shook his head not wanting to move from the intimate embrace. 

 

“I promise you we’ll cuddle afterwards.” he gently pushed Chanyeol off of him and took the member out of him. With wobbly legs he stood at the edge of the bed and grabbed Chanyeol’s hand to lead him to the bathroom. He ran a towel through the sink with warm water and started to wipe both their stomachs free from his cum. Baekhyun then he cleaned himself as best as he could from Chanyeol’s cum that wasn’t inside of him.

 

One day, after many trials and errors, maybe Chanyeol would be able to help him out. Baekhyun switched out the sheets, not bothering to put them in the washer. They were both tired and wanted to cuddle. 

 

Chanyeol wrapped himself around Baekhyun once they were settled in bed, kissing whatever part of Baekhyun he could reach in that position. 

* * *

 

Baekhyun woke up to a loud bang, Chanyeol was asleep in wolf form but still remained snuggled up to his mate. He heard a series of more bangs and footsteps before the bedroom door flung open. Baekhyun shrieked thinking it was an intruder trying to rob them. Still naked he wrapped the blanket around himself. His shriek caused Chanyeol to spring up and the intruder to scream as well.

 

“Why are we yelling!” Jongin asked as he stood at the door. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Baekhyun cried from his blanket burrito. 

 

“I was setting up for Chanyeol’s first lesson!” Jongin then squinted at the pair “Wait, what happened here?”

 

Jongin’s strong sense of smell due to his pregnancy caught whiffs of sex still in the air. Process of elimination with all the clothes on the ground and Chanyeol being in wolf form. “You guys had sex didn’t you?”

 

Baekhyun groaned as he flopped on his side. Chanyeol scooched closer to him, giving him a good morning lick. 

 

“Aw how cute and domestic,” Jongin cooed “But I would like to inform you Byun Baekhyun that I’m getting an eye full of your bare ass. The sight is so off putting my kids are kick my insides.”

 

“Shut up.” Baekhyun grumbled as he searched for a new pair of underwear. 

 

“I want you kids dressed in five minutes. I brought over breakfast so we can start right away.” The pregnant omega clapped his hands, “Also Sehun’s in the living room.”

 

Baekhyun dressed himself in less than two minutes but had difficulty with Chanyeol who growled at the clothes as he still sat on the bed in wolf form. No matter how many times they touched foreheads the alpha was sure to to express his displeasure for them. 

 

“Chanyeol please,” Baekhyun whine “For me?”

 

The alpha finally shifted, “Fff Ba-hun.”

 

Baekhyun roughly translated it to ‘for Baekhyun’. He gave him a quick tickle under the chin before tackling the challenge of dressing his wild mate. 

 

Once they walked out of the bedroom, Jongin tutted at them. “I thought I said five minutes?”

 

“Well Chanyeol really hates clothes and trying to coax him into them is like trying to make Yixing talk about his sex life.”

 

Sehun let out a startled cough as he blushed, “There’s not much to say.”

 

“Don’t lie! I stumbled into the bedroom once, there were these toys I’ve never heard of before.” Jongin winked at his flustered friend.

 

It was a few moments of silence before Sehun finally spoke up, “We like to experiment. It’ll be all gone as soon as I get pregnant.”

 

Baekhyun snorted, “Sure. We know about Yixing’s private room at the hospital. You can just move all that kinky stuff to there.”

 

Sehun mumbled something about kink shaming and finally spoke up, “Aren’t we supposed to be teaching Chanyeol? Why does everything have to end up with my sex life?”

 

“Listen, I had the group of you walk in on me having very, very rough sex with Kyungsoo if I don’t recall.”

 

“Yeah because you were having sex in my bathroom!” Sehun shouted causing Chanyeol to let out a warning bark. In the wild omegas weren’t supposed to get aggressive in front of an alpha unless they were hunting or fighting another omega for trying to claim an already mated alpha. 

 

Baekhyun patted Chanyeol’s head, “They’re not fighting, they’re bickering about who has the most…. Nevermind, not important.”

 

The two veteran mated omegas huffed at each other and proceeded to turn Baekhyun’s living room into a classroom. There were posters of hangul and pictures with the word in Korean next to it. There were several boxes of pencils and crayons. Books that talked about simple reading, writing and math. 

 

The point was to get Chanyeol into a state where he could hold a conversation and learn the basic rules of the civilized wolf world. Then he’ll take a test that will grade him on if he will be able to integrate well with the city. If he doesn’t pass, they either go back into the wild or move to a small town outside the city limits.

 

Sehun had passed and Jongin as well since he was technically born from wild parents he still had to do the test. If Chanyeol and Baekhyun had pups they would have to do the test as well despite having a civilized parent. And even their grandchildren will have to do it and the children after that until two pure civilized wolves are together. 

 

It was a scary process since Baekhyun had to see Sehun go through such discrimination. Yixing’s hospital was so quick to tell Yixing that if Sehun failed, that they would give him days off to visit him in the town he would reside in. Yixing was too valuable of an asset to lose him that they would refuse any type of resignation unless it was retirement. Sehun was so scared to get pregnant after that, alone in a town with a pup was difficult especially with bonds that need to be catered to twenty four-seven. 

 

Sehun had passed the test and was able to get a permit to work but still wasn’t completely able to find a job. 

 

“We’ll start with the basics of edicate and simple greetings.” 

 

Chanyeol sat on the couch in between Baekhyun and Jongin, Sehun sat on the floor across from them at the coffee table. He held up a hand and waved at Chanyeol, motioning for the rest to follow. 

 

“Hi.” Sehun stated.

 

Chanyeol attempted to wave, “H-h.”

 

“Hi.” Jongin put a bit more emphasis on the end. 

 

“H-h.” Chanyeol blew a puff of annoyance clearly frustrated he couldn’t pronounce a simple word.

 

“Hi.” Baekhyun said it as if he and Chanyeol were having a normal conversation. 

 

“H-h-i-i.”

 

“Good job!” Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol’s hand. 

 

“H-h-i-i Ba-hun.”

 

“Ba-hun?” Jongin asked.

 

“It’s my name.” Baekhyun whispered.

 

Sehun pointed at Baekhyun, “Bae-k-hy-un.”

 

Jongin and Baekhyun both repeated it like Sehun until Chanyeol nodded. He wanted to try and say his omega’s name properly. 

 

“Ba-k-hun.”

 

“You’re doing well.” Baekhyun smiled as he tickled his chin. 

 

The day was spent like that, Sehun would use Jongin’s flash cards to show ‘good morning’ and ‘good night’. Chanyeol would attempt to say it then Jongin would repeat and Chanyeol try again. It went to Baekhyun and usually then Chanyeol would grasp what they were saying. They took a rest for lunch, Jongin announced that Kyungsoo was coming over after his last class.

 

It was the same process as the day before,  Jongin sat next to Chanyeol, pulling out the training chopsticks and reminded the wild wolf how to use them. It was like eating with a toddler but Baekhyun found his mate amusing but adorable as he tried hard to eat. 

 

Kyungsoo showed up halfway into their meal, Sehun answered the door so he could brief Kyungsoo on seeing if the lesson this morning worked. 

 

Kyungsoo walked into the dining area and waved, “Hi everyone.”

 

Everyone except Chanyeol said hi. The group held their breath as they watched the giant wolf assess the situation. He even waved his hand in front of his face before muttering a “Hi.”

 

Then he gained confidence in his answer and waved happily at Kyungsoo, “HI!”

 

Everyone erupted in cheers and compliments towards him. Baekhyun even gave him a kiss on the cheek which got a few wolf whistles from the onlookers but he didn’t care. Chanyeol needed motivation to learn the language.

 

“You know they say getting a girlfriend or boyfriend from the country of the language you want to learn could help you learn faster. I’m sure you’ve been teaching him things.”

 

“He’s been teaching him something alright.” Jongin snorted as Kyungsoo widened his eyes.

 

“Already?” Kyungsoo mouthed to his best friend. 

 

“Listen if you don’t want me to bring up what happened a Yixing’s housewarming party than shut up.”

 

“Who said we were embarrassed about that?” Kyungsoo blinked in challenge, “The door was closed, you guys didn’t have to walk in.”

 

“It wasn’t locked!” 

 

“Come on Kyungsoo,” Sehun whined “I had to clean up after you guys with bleach! Yixing and I are still scared to touch that countertop.” 

 

The couple mumbled an apology and the topic was then dropped.

 

After dinner time, Kyungsoo attempted to teach Chanyeol using his alpha university professor ways but failed. 

 

“Go use that on your students,” Jongin swatted him away “he’s like a baby!”

 

Kyungsoo slumped on the other couch, leaning his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He grumbled about how tired he was and Baekhyun gave him a sympathetic pat. Chanyeol tugged Sehun’s hand, signaling he wanted to communicate to him via wolf method. Sehun walked to the kitchen so he could help Chanyeol out of his clothes. 

 

Once the taller switched into his wolf form, he pressed his head against his forehead. Sehun grimace the thoughts were feelings of being upset, the scene of Baekhyun being loving towards Kyungsoo disturbed him and wanting to voice his annoyance but the frustration of him not being able to overpowered him. 

 

Sehun pulled back, “The words you’re looking for is ‘No’ and ‘please stop’. But you don’t have to worry, Baekhyun loves you very much.”

 

Chanyeol let out a whine of worry. 

 

“He doesn’t mind you’re wild and I’m sure you’ll have your challenges but relationships are a two man job. You guys will work it out.” 

 

Chanyeol bowed his head, not liking the feeling of being scolded. 

 

“Come on let’s go back, we can practice those words so you can tell those two to stop.” Chanyeol shifted back into his human form and with the help of Sehun, got dressed. Baekhyun peered over the couch, watching the two wild wolves shuffled back to the other couch. 

 

Sehun whispered something to Jongin, causing the pregnant’s eyes to widen. He looked at Baekhyun and now a sleeping Kyungsoo and back to Chanyeol  who sported a hurt expression on his face. Jongin whispered something into Chanyeol’s ear and after he was done, Sehun did the same. It went on like that until Chanyeol nodded and whispered into Sehun’s ear. 

 

When Chanyeol was done speaking, Sehun pulled back with a smile and clapped his hands before giving Chanyeol a thumbs up. “Good job.”

 

Baekhyun scoffed, what was so secretive that they had to whisper?

  
  


That night while they were settling down for bed, Baekhyun asked what Chanyeol and Sehun were talking about. Chanyeol shook his head, meaning he wasn’t going to tell.

 

“Switch to wolf.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head again.

 

Baekhyun squinted his eyes at his mate, “You’re hiding something from me.”

 

Chanyeol let out a huff and shook his head. He pushed Baekhyun down on the bed and tried to snuggle up to him. The smaller shuffled away until he was on the edge of the bed. “No snuggling until you tell me what’s happening.”

 

Chanyeol whined as if he was in pain causing Baekhyun to turn. His heart ached seeing how hurt Chanyeol was that he denied him affection. Mates despite being however mad they were always showed affection. It was almost impossible for a pair not to touch each other in a day and doing so is even painful for them.

 

“Come here.” Baekhyun opened his arms and instantly Chanyeol zoomed into them. He buried his head into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck as if he hasn’t smelled him the entire day. 

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes until a very sneaky hand slid down Baekhyun’s sweats and started to palm him. Baekhyun lightly moaned as he started to feel his groin come alive.

 

“Chanyeol, sweetie we had sex last night.”

 

Chanyeol stopped and stared at his mate. “Bak-hun, no?” he then tilted his head and gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes that for the short time they’ve been together, have melted Baekhyun’s heart.

 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” 

 

Baekhyun kissed the top of Chanyeol’s head and nodded, “Go ahead.”

 

It was another loud night for the apartment complex which afterwards, Baekhyun began to wonder if it would be better to move to a townhouse or some condo. 

* * *

 

Halfway across the city another couple was going to town in their bedroom.

 

Yixing grunted as he filled Sehun to the brim. Sehun’s heat hit him after coming home from the teaching lesson. It was the wolves only chance to get pregnant in both human and wolf form. Some wolves try to get pregnant, others remain non fertile all their lives.

 

Sehun has wanted a pup since he’s met Yixing. 

 

“I’m sorry love but the knot locks longer when you’re in heat. Are you okay?”

 

Sehun nodded, unable to speak due to the stimulation of being full.

 

“I have a good feeling about this round.” Yixing smiled down at him. Despite the size difference, Yixing was very dominante. Even fought the leader of Sehun’s pack when he refused to acknowledge their mating.

 

Sehun softly moaned when Yixing thrusted again despite being locked in, pushing all the contents inside of Sehun further in. Sehun really, really hoped he got pregnant this time.


	3. (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to open a curious cat or ask.fm so my readers can ask me questions about my stories. comment below if you like the idea :)

Down the street in a small cottage like house, there was a couple with substantial height difference laying in bed. Jongin ate his chocolate bar as he watched the nightly news, shuddering whenever a death was mentioned. Kyungsoo had a stack of essays from his classes and was slashing them up with red pen. His glasses slid down his nose again and grumbled as he pushed them up.

 

They were both awake late at night due to different reasons. Jongin couldn’t move without the three kids kicking him and Kyungsoo procrastinated on grading his student’s papers. They were so different in many ways but so alike in many others. Both were quiet and shy but Jongin was very loving and Kyungsoo was more action than spoken.  

 

The first time they met was in college. Jongin was in his final year of his undergrad program for child development. Kyungsoo was already in the masters program which was a given despite how lazy he was with school, he was quiet the excellent student. Because they both were in the teaching program, Kyungsoo and Jongin frequented the department building but never really ran into each other. 

 

It wasn’t until Kyungsoo showed up a little before class started that he noticed the room smelled enticing. He couldn’t focus on the lecture, not that he ever does but this time was different. It smelled like an omega that was his nearing a heat. He wanted to whine and grovel about it because the omega must have not noticed that he was hitting it soon.

 

In human form, heats don’t hit until you’ve met your mate or in this case been near them but not fully recognized it. Kyungsoo huffed and puffed throughout the lecture, growling at any alpha that took an extra sniff at the scent that was left. Once the professor announced class was over, Kyungsoo leapt from his seat and went in search of his mate.

 

The trial that the scent was taking Kyungsoo on was confusing. The omega had stopped in front of a classroom but didn’t enter, the scent lingered there meaning he had spent a while standing there. Then it went off to a dining hall then back to the same classroom. If he wasn’t so sensitive at the moment, Kyungsoo wouldn’t have missed the scent of another wolf… an alpha. 

 

Kyungsoo’s search ended in the parking garage of the school. The wolf he was looking for was standing by the entrance waving at someone before turning back towards the campus. He was smiling as he shook his head, completely clueless to the smaller alpha wolf staring at him in awe. If it was any normal day, Kyungsoo would have turned and left but today he found his mate. A mate that was surely going into heat soon and he would rather die than cower away.

 

He marched up to the still dazed boy and reached up to caress his face. The boy looked shocked until he processed what was happening. Emotions of hurt and dismay clouded his face until another emotion took over, lust. The boy was taller than Kyungsoo, had beautiful sun kissed skin and these pouty lips that Kyungsoo could feast on endlessly. His beautiful warm chocolate sleepy looking eyes were now clouded with need. 

 

The omega had gone into heat just by the touch of his alpha mate.

 

“Please..” his whispered in his deep voice. Just by one look Kyungsoo knew the boy was from the wild. It prickled him with fear knowing that it could have been possible that he would have never had met him. 

 

Kyungsoo rushed him to the dorms and up the alpha dorm and into his shared room. He wrote on the whiteboard outside his door, leaving a very strong message to his roommate not to come in AT ALL. Kyungsoo pushed the boy on to the bed and climbed over him. Kyungsoo was no virgin, it was college and he had joined a fraternity his freshman year. Many female and male omegas have passed through this bed.

 

“What’s your name?” he whispered as he began to unbutton the omega’s shirt.

 

The omega whimpered at Kyungsoo’s touches, unable to think straight with his alpha’s scent all around him. “J-jongin.”

 

“Hmm,” Kyungsoo lowered his head to lightly bite Jongin’s nipples “What a beautiful name for a beautiful omega.”

 

Jongin moaned as his alpha continued to tease him. The natural lubrication was already seeping through his pants. 

 

“I kind of want to fuck you hard, is that okay?” Kyungsoo began to take Jongin’s pants off and groped the omega’s thighs. Jongin nodded, too turned on to really care about anything. About how wrong this was because in reality Jongin had a boyfriend.

 

They weren’t mates but they loved each other very much. He wasn’t a teaching major or in child development, but somehow got a job at the on campus daycare despite his history major. Jongin adored him and often thought of ways they could run away to elope. All those thoughts went out the window with one touch by-

 

“Kyungsoo.” the alpha didn’t give him a chance to respond as he thrusted into Jongin

 

He let kyungsoo fuck him however hard he wanted because deep down the guilt was eating him away as he thought about his boyfriend. Besides, Jongin was no virgin either. He loved his boyfriend to pieces and loved how he lived off campus.

 

Kyungsoo groaned as the knot locked him and Jongin together. Condoms were useless during heat because the knot would tear it, they just had to hope that Jongin wouldn't get pregnant so soon.

 

Jongin muffled his moan as Kyungsoo laid down on top of him. “Why haven’t I seen you before?” the alpha asked. 

 

“We probably don’t run in the same circles.” Jongin concealed the truth that he usually hangs out at his boyfriend’s house in between classes. “Umm I’ll get going now.”

 

The omega was about to reach out for his clothing but Kyungsoo stopped him, “What do you mean? You’re still in heat you can’t go out like this, I have to help you.”

 

“I have class!” the omega whined

 

“I’ll call the school to let them know you’re in heat. Besides we might get relocated to the mated dorms now.” 

 

Jongin sighed. Everyone knew the mated dorms and thought of it as a nightmare. It meant everyone knew you were taken and most likely to go in heat every three months. There’s a chance you’ll get pregnant and might have to dropout from school. Jongin didn’t want that to happen. He wanted to finish school and move in with his boyfriend.

 

Kyungsoo was his mate alright, but the loving reaction wasn’t there since he was considered imprinted on by his boyfriend. Kyungsoo grimaced as he felt the knot shrink and he finally pulled out of Jongin. “What?”

 

Jongin shook his head, he grabbed Kyungsoo and pulled him closer so he could kiss him. That was one of Jongin’s favorite things about him so far, those plush heart shaped lips. 

 

It went on like that for a week, Jongin would heat up and Kyungsoo would fuck, feed and bathe him. They alerted the school about Jongin’s heat and their mating and they said the couple could move to the mated dorms once Jongin’s heat was done. 

 

Jongin felt the heat leave his body on Sunday night, he pushed a sleeping Kyungsoo off his body and grabbed his phone. He tried his best to keep his boyfriend in the dark, mainly telling him there was a family emergency and he’d be gone for a while. 

 

He walked out to the dorm’s terrace and sat at a table. He called his boyfriend, hoping his boyfriend was awake at twelve in the morning. It rang three times before he heard his boyfriend’s sleepy voice.

 

“Taemin,” he cooed “were you sleeping?”

 

He could hear Taemin yawn, “How’s it going? Coming home anytime soon?”

 

“I’m actually at my dorm right now. Wondering if you could pick me up? I would love to snuggle with you.”

 

Taemin let out a sleepy hum, “I don’t want you to get caught by your RA.”

 

“I don’t care. At this moment I want to be with you and only you.” Jongin was a bit of a sap when it came to his romance. 

 

“Okay my sweet. Just give me ten minutes, I’ll text you when I’m hitting the road. Where do you want to meet up?”

 

“Across the street at the church.” Jongin wanted to be as far away from the campus as possible. He knew it would be difficult but he wanted to get away from Kyungsoo. 

 

He walked back to Kyungsoo’s dorm room, to grab his things and headed to his own room. He didn’t expect for someone to be awake but the light was on in Kyungsoo’s room. He heard voices and one was particularly in distress.

 

“Where could he have gone?” Kyungsoo was asking someone.

 

“Dude, I don’t know but when I came back the whiteboard was clean and I figured I could come in.” it was Kyungsoo’s roommate. 

 

Jongin opted out from getting his belongings and sprinted back to his dorm room and grabbed the first bag that was his to fill with clothes and other things. He would have to sneak out the back since he could hear Kyungsoo causing a scene in the lobby. He wanted to check if Jongin was in his room but it was forbidden for Alpha’s to step foot in the omega dorms. 

 

He slipped out the back and went through the school’s arboretum. He waited a while at the light before receiving a text that Taemin was nearing the church. The light finally said he could cross and Jongin ran as fast as he could to the parking lot and towards Taemin’s car that was pulling up into the parking lot. 

 

“Jesus, you look like you’re running away from a ghost.” 

 

Jongin laughed and leaned into kiss his lover, “Some alpha was causing a scene at the omega dorms so I had to run so they wouldn’t see me.”

 

Because of the imprinting, neither Taemin nor Jongin could smell Kyungsoo’s scent on the omega. It was as if they were in their own little world. 

 

Meanwhile back on campus, Kyungsoo tried to trace Jongin’s scent. It stopped at his dorm but then picked up from the back of the building into the arboretum and further into the church. He tried calling Jongin but the omega’s phone was off. As a mate he could contact the school to get his schedule but it would cause a stir and have people question his pride. 

 

Kyungsoo waited until the next day to see if he could smell Jongin again. It was useless until he got a whiff in the afternoon. It was near the history building and was pretty high up. He walked further until he saw someone familiar on the building’s terrace. Jongin was chatting happily away with someone else, another omega Kyungsoo could smell. He was about to yell out to him but then another alpha came in and wrapped his arms around Jongin. 

 

Jongin turned and hugged him, even kissed him. Kyungsoo saw red when he saw how loving the couple was acting, as if Jongin wasn’t mated or Kyungsoo’s scent was all over him. He was about to rush up there when someone walked up to him. 

 

“Cute aren’t they?” the alpha spoke up. “They’re the university’s power couple, I guess you can say. Heard they might elope soon since Jongin is graduating and Taemin might switch grad schools.”

 

“Don’t they have mates?” Kyungsoo said through gritted teeth. 

 

“They’re imprinted. Mates don’t matter to them until they fight one of them.”

 

“So you mean I have to fight mister perfect over there?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at the alpha.

 

“You’re mated to Jongin?” the alpha snorted “How were you able to smell him when he reeks of Taemin? Good luck I guess but if I were you, I would let him go. Jongin spends most of his time with Taemin so it’ll be hard to get in between.”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t like the sound of that. He didn’t like that everyone knew Jongin wasn’t his at first, that Jongin was smelling of another alpha. That he fucked another alpha.

 

He heard Jongin laugh again with the other omega before saying he and Taemin were going to head back to the apartment. He waited at the main entrance of the building, hoping to confront the couple. He was going to do it peacefully but then he saw them kissing and red filled his vision.

 

Kyungsoo ran up and pushed Taemin. Jongin yelped and was about to say something but the words died down when he saw Kyungsoo.

 

“Kyungsoo…”

 

“So that’s where you went to last night? Play whore with another Alpha?”

 

“Hey! Don’t call him that!” Taemin pushed Jongin behind him so Kyungsoo wouldn’t look at him. It was protective move made by alpha’s so other alpha’s wouldn’t lay eyes on their omega.

 

“That’s my mate!” Kyungsoo shouted as he was about to grab at Jongin. 

 

“Does he look like he wants to be with you?” Taemin tutted. “Mate or not, Jongin doesn’t want to be with you.”

 

“What the fuck! So that week meant nothing to you?” Kyungsoo peered passed Taemin to see if Jongin would speak to him. His eyes were downcasted and he clenched onto the back of Taemin’s shirt. Jongin remained silent. 

 

“Jongin informed me about what happened. You triggered his heat thus making him sleep with you but as you can see Jongin imprinted on me so i’m more his mate than you.”

 

“Are you provoking me to fight you?” Kyungsoo growled “Because I will!”

 

Taemin sneered, “Old traditions don’t matter, we’re going to council if we have to. Jongin has no feelings for you.”

 

Kyungsoo lunged at Taemin, turning into his wolf form in midair. Taemin was pushed down but quickly got up so he could turn as well. Kyungsoo attacked again but Taemin smacked his body with his paw causing him to hit a nearby tree. Guards were coming towards them but a professor stopped them.

 

“They’re fighting for the dominance over an omega. It’s tradition.”

 

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo bit into Taemin. He cried when he heard his lover’s yelps. He could feel the imprinting break as Kyungsoo’s attacks become more fatal. 

 

“No stop!” he cried as he felt Taemin’s affection slip away. Kyungsoo paused as he felt the sadness from Jongin’s body seep into his. Taemin was already unconscious meaning Kyungsoo had won. He trotted towards his mate and saw him in high distress.

 

He was about to press his head against Jongin’s but Jongin pushed him away. “Happy now? You won and now I’m miserable.”

 

Kyungsoo let out a sad whine but Jongin ignored the pain it caused him, “Don’t talk to me, get away from me.”

 

Jongin tried to approach Taemin but a professor pushed him away, “Once an imprint is broken, it can’t be mended.”

 

Jongin let out a choked sob as he crumbled to the floor, passing out from the stress of it all. 

  
  


Kyungsoo didn’t care he was running across campus naked. The hospital on campus was the only thing he could focus on as he carried Jongin. He bursted through the doors and screamed for the nearest doctor. A nursing student guided him to the nearest hospital bed and tried to calm him down but he snapped at her.

 

They offered him clothes and to check his wounds but he didn’t care. He needed Jongin to be okay. He weeped as they hooked Jongin to the machines and it took a soft spoken intern to get him to calm down. 

 

“It’s the process of breaking an imprint, his body must have been in shock since you two haven’t touched.”

 

“That’s a thing?” Kyungsoo asked. It was known that you has to touch your mate constantly or else something would happen. 

 

The nice intern smiled showing his dimple, “It’s a thing, mates respond to touches like air. It’s necessary. From what they told me, he must have been avoiding your touch.”

 

Kyungsoo sighed, “He doesn’t want me.”

 

“Not now. Until the other alpha’s scent is completely out of his system, he’ll cower away but one day he won’t be able to get off of you.”

 

“Great.” he muttered

  
  


It took Jongin three days to wake up, his body felt empty as if the last few years meant nothing and have gone away with a quick sleep. He looked around his room until he heard the bathroom door open. He shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

 

  
“You’re a terrible liar.” 

 

Jongin opened his eyes and saw Kyungsoo. He didn’t feel resentment nor absolute love. Just a nice warmth spread across him. 

 

“I’m sorry for fighting your boyfriend but it was entirely necessary.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Jongin curtly said “Let’s just move on from here.”

 

“I moved us into the mating dorm.” Kyungsoo shyly walked towards the bed and sat on the chair next to it. 

 

Jongin wanted to reach out and grab his hand but something stopped him. It was a small feeling of not wanting to give in to the touch because he knew once he touched Kyungsoo it was over. 

 

“I know you don’t want to talk about it but Taemin agreed to try and avoid you.” Kyungsoo hesitantly reached out and grabbed Jongin’s hand. “I’m sorry it had to go this way.”

 

They both felt it, the rush of emotions and feelings. Jongin wanted to snuggle up as much to Kyungsoo as possible and Kyungsoo wanted keep Jongin next to him forever. They stayed connected like that until the assigned intern came in.

 

“I see you’ve woken up which means after a quick check up, we can release you.”

 

“Thank you Yixing.” Kyungsoo smiled at the intern. 

 

“I won’t be back until another hour.” The intern winked at them before exiting. 

 

Once the door was closed, Kyungsoo let go. “I assume you want to start slow?”

 

Jongin nodded. 

 

“I’ll be back to pick you up then, I have to go contact the school.” Kyungsoo kissed Jongin’s forehead, trying to test to waters and see the boundaries.

 

Jongin’s breath hitched and his eyes dilated, he whined when Kyungsoo pulled away. He held onto Kyungsoo hand and pulled himself onto his knees so he could kiss Kyungsoo away. 

 

They kissed for a few seconds but Kyungsoo pulled away, “No Nini, you’ll regret it.” 

 

Jongin whined again, pushing Kyungsoo back onto his lips. He moaned when Kyungsoo licked the seam of his mouth and let him in to explore Jongin’s hot cavern. 

 

Kyungsoo pushed him onto the bed and hovered over him, “We can’t, we’re taking things slowly.”

 

“Soo please, baby.” Jongin whimpered as he pushed his hips up, cock already hardening. 

 

Kyungsoo broke and dove into another heated kiss. He aligned his hips with Jongin’s and began to rut against his half hard cock. Jongin released the kiss with a moan as he threw his head back.

 

“Fuck me, Soo. Fuck me so hard.” Kyungsoo growled at the filthy words spilling from his omega’s lips. He ripped the clothes off of Jongin and lifted his legs into the air. He licked his leaking hole, watching Jongin’s natural lube spill out more and more.

 

“No, please soo.” Jongin whined as his alpha continued to feast on his ass. Kyungsoo pulled down his pants and helped Jongin into a seated position. 

 

“Hands behind you.” The alpha commanded as finished taking off his pants. Jongin sat on his calves, cock standing proud and touching his stomach. Kyungsoo grabbed onto the member and began to fist it quickly. 

 

“No, Soo.” The omega whimpered as he felt overcome with pleasure, he knew he wouldn’t last long with how Kyungsoo was jacking him off. 

 

He was about to grab onto Kyungsoo’s arm to stop him but the alpha batted it away. He leaned forward to whisper into the other’s ear, making sure his lips touched the sensitive skin. “Try to interfere and i won’t go inside of you. Understood?”

 

Jongin nodded. His eyes shined as he cried in pleasure.

 

“Aww look at my puppy.”

 

Jongin’s cock jerked at the mention of a potential pet name. 

 

“You like that?” Kyungsoo smirked. He sped up his fist and in a few flicks, Jongin was cumming all over both of them. “Come on puppy.”

 

Kyungsoo pulled Jongin’s limp body onto his lap and positioned him over his cock. Jongin was over sensitized and blissed out, his moans were louder than ever and Kyungsoo was sure the entire ward could hear them.

 

“Does that feel good?” Kyungsoo asked as he jerked his hips up causing Jongin to bounce in his lap. “Huh puppy?”

 

“Oh God, yes!” Jongin sobbed as he felt his cock harden again. Jongin finally felt like a participant in their sexual activity. Before he felt this immense guilt hidden behind the heat but now he was clawing at Kyungsoo’s back trying to keep him so far up inside of him. 

 

“Soo.” Jongin hiccuped “Kyungsoo.” the sounds of their skin slapping was loud and crude. Jongin couldn’t stop moaning and Kyungsoo kept thrusting harder to keep hearing them. 

 

“It’s okay puppy you can come.”

 

“I love you.” Jongin cried before cumming for the second time. Kyungsoo guided him down onto the bed and jerked himself off, releasing on Jongin’s thigh. 

 

“I love you too puppy.”

  
  
  


Kyungsoo smirked as he finished the paper of an alpha describing how his omega felt humiliated when they moved into the mated dorms at school.

 

“The mated dorms weren’t that bad were they, puppy?” 

 

Jongin groaned “Don’t call me that unless you want to find my dick to jerk me off… and they were alright. I just didn’t like hearing everyone else have sex and it seemed like everyone was on the same heat cycle.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, anyone that neared the mated dorm was bound to get a boner at a certain time due to all the heat pheromones. It was a fun few years before the two decided it would be better to move into an apartment.

 

Taemin? Jongin still had his moments where he blurred memories  of Taemin with Kyungsoo. There were days when he looked out the window in deep thought and some where Kyungsoo couldn’t reach him because he was so upset about what had happened. 

 

“I think I want the kids to have ‘min’ in their names.”

 

“Jongin.” 

 

“Hear me out. There’s Soomin, Jongmin-”

 

“Taemin?” 

 

Jongin remained silent and started to grab his pillow. 

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I don’t think the kids will let me sleep on the bed, I’ll try the recliner.”

 

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo chided “Are you upset because i caught on to you wanting to name our kids after your ex boyfriend?”

 

“Soomin has part of your name.” Jongin pointed out.

 

“Tell me what’s happening Nini.”

 

Jongin sighed, “I just feel like since he was a big part of my life, I should owe him something.”

 

Kyungsoo sat his papers down on the bedside table and grabbed Jongin’s hands. “Do you love me Nini?”

 

“Of course!” Jongin looked upset that Kyungsoo would even doubt him.

 

“Then why do you insist on holding onto your love for Taemin?”

 

“Because he was there when you weren’t! He protected me when I would get harassed, he listened to me when I found out my parents adopted me and he loved me a lot.”

 

“If you had to choose-” Kyungsoo started but got interrupted by Jongin,

 

“Don’t start this Kyungsoo! I don’t make you choose between me or Baekhyun, knowing full well you harbored a crush on him.”

 

“It doesn’t matter anymore because I’m mated to you! I only love you, the only person I want to make love with is you, the only person i see myself growing old with is you!”

 

Jongin’s eyes began to well up and he shook his head, “Why do you make me feel like I have to choose? He’s a part of my story why can’t you accept it?”

 

Kyungsoo threw his hands up in defeat, “Fine name them whatever you want. Just not Taemin.”

 

Kyungsoo grew worried as Jongin remained quiet, he just sat at the edge of the bed. His hands were gripping the edge which usually meant he wanted to stand up. 

 

“Nini? Puppy?”

 

Kyungsoo was about to tap on his mate’s shoulder when Jongin released a loud scream. Jongin didn’t care whatever Kyungsoo was talking about, his water had just broken. 


	4. (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you're wondering... writing has been helping me with my depression. I recently broke it off with some friends and writing is the only way I don't feel alone. So I decided to open a curious cat, because I love answering questions about my stories and would love to hear requests/theories/comments/questions about them. please feel free to comment also and thank you for reading. bye bye my lovelies.

Jongin screamed with all his might as he gripped onto the hospital bed. He wasn’t allowed to shift into wolf form until the contractions were four minutes apart. 

 

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!” 

 

Kyungsoo tried to dab his head with a warm towel but Jongin swatted him away. 

 

“Don’t fucking touch me, you were the one who did this to me!”

 

Kyungsoo cowered back, “You wanted kids.”

 

Jongin began to cry as the need to shift was overwhelming but the doctor wasn’t letting him. He turned towards Kyungsoo and pulled him closer so he could sob into his chest. Kyungsoo patted his mate’s sobbing head and asked the nurse how many minutes they were apart.

 

“Six minutes.”

 

Jongin let out a loud cry and started to shake his head, “I can’t do it. Kyungsoo let’s just do the c-section.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at nurse, expression pleading but she shook her head. “He’s too far into it.”

 

“FUCK FUCK FUCK! GET YIXING!” 

 

Kyungsoo wanted too but he and Sehun were both outside fast asleep on the waiting bench. Baekhyun was with them, along with a sleeping Chanyeol. The newly mated omega was the only one awake to hear the soundtrack of Jongin’s labor. 

 

“Breathe Jongin, breathe. You can do this, I know you can.” 

 

Jongin whined as he shook his head, everything hurt and to make it worse he had to give birth to three pups. His sobs stuttered as he took deep breaths, no longer feeling the need but actually turning into his wolf form. Kyungsoo let him go and began to panic as he saw Jongin’s brown fur. 

 

“Uh oh.” the nurse ran out to the hall and called for the doctor. 

 

“What the fuck! I thought we were at six minutes!” Kyungsoo grabbed one of Jongin’s paws and shook it “Nini look at me, whatever you do don’t-”

 

Jongin’s figure began to shudder and then with a tired groan, a small brown alpha pup popped out of the omega. 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Kyungsoo screamed as he reached out towards his child. He grabbed a nearby rag and rubbed the tiny being. The nurse finally walked in with a doctor and both sprung into action when they saw Kyungsoo keeping his daughter warm. 

 

The doctor and the nurse took care of Jongin while another nurse placed the first born in an incubator. 

 

“She’s beautiful,” Kyungsoo cooed to Jongin “our precious child.” 

 

Jongin huffed out a breath of relief and raised a paw to Kyungsoo. 

 

“Ah, yes good work to you too.” Kyungsoo chuckled before kneeling down and pressing his head against Jongin’s. He felt the immense pain Jongin was in, and how uncomfortable it felt being so helpless. Jongin was scared that he had given birth to their eldest daughter so quickly and begged Kyungsoo for forgiveness for their previous fight.

 

“I’ve already forgiven you.” Kyungsoo breathed. Something kept popping in Jongin’s mind, a name. It wasn’t male and it appeared and disappeared quickly, as if Jongin was still unsure of it. “Let me see it.”

 

Kyungmi. It was cute and well, very Kyungsoo related. “You want to name her that?”

 

Jongin nodded, and images of the couple with their daughter in the future filled his mind. Kyungsoo smiled until Jongin’s thoughts were filled with pain. The need to push overcame them both and Kyungsoo pushed away to see what was happening.

 

“Looks like number two is ready.” The doctor rubbed Jongin’s side coaxing him to relax, “We need you stress free for the next two, okay?”

 

Jongin nodded and tried his best to relax his body. Kyungsoo watched with bated breath as Jongin’s form began to quake again and with another groan a pup popped out. It was another girl, this time she was black- Kyungsoo’s fur color- and an omega. 

 

The nurse handed her to Kyungsoo to show Jongin. The newly fathers marveled at their second daughter, Kyungsoo trying his best not to cry. He gave the second newborn back to the nurse so he could press his head against Jongin’s

 

Kyungri.

 

“You’re not very creative.” Kyungsoo giggled.

 

Jongin told him to try to name her.

 

“Soomi?” 

 

Jongin like it, happy that they were dedicating the names of their children to Kyungsoo. His alpha stayed quiet as he kept his head pressed against Jongin’s, something wasn’t quite right. Jongin’s thoughts kept surfacing in and out as if he was sinking. Kyungsoo pulled up to look at the doctor.

 

“Jongin is losing a lot of blood for some reason, he’s going unconscious.” the doctor massaged Jongin’s side, attempting to speed up the birth of the last baby so they could focus on Jongin. 

 

With a pitiful whine, Jongin gave birth to his last pup. A spotted brown and black alpha boy. Kyungsoo held him and tried to show Jongin but the omega was being unresponsive to his touches. 

 

“We have to take him to ICU now!” 

 

The nurse grabbed the last pup to place in the incubator along with his siblings and did her best to restrain a panicking Kyungsoo.

 

“What’s wrong with him!? Someone fucking tell me what’s happening!?” he thrashed around in the nurse’s arms. Even screaming to wake up Yixing and ask him what was happening. The visitors outside the room watched as the doctor wheeled away a still shifted and unconscious Jongin.

 

Yixing grabbed Sehun’s hands, “Have Baekhyun drive you home. I’ll go check on Jongin.”

 

Sehun nodded as he and Baekhyun ran into the room to try and calm Kyungsoo down. 

 

“Kyungsoo,” Sehun grabbed his arm but the alpha growled “Yixing’s going to go check up on him.”

 

Kyungsoo tried to snap at Sehun but Chanyeol intervened, the wild wolf let out a warning growl. The ‘you either calm down or i’ll make you calm down’ type. Baekhyun stayed behind Chanyeol, natural instincts telling him that his alpha would protect him.

 

Kyungsoo huffed and puffed but calmed down when he heard the squeaks of his three pups. The nurse released her grip and motioned for Kyungsoo to follow her. 

 

“We need to feed them.” 

 

Kyungsoo coughed before shyly looking up at his friends, “Can you guys help me?”

 

Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun, head tilted in question. “Yeah we’ll do it.”

 

They arranged themselves on the couch so the nurse can distribute the babies. Kyungsoo got his eldest, Sehun the second daughter and Baekhyun got the the youngest boy. Chanyeol sat at Baekhyun’s foot watching in awe at how maternal Baekhyun looked. 

 

“Do you want to try and feed him?” Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and positioned his hand on the bottle. It was a natural air that surrounded them, and the only one having difficulty was Sehun.

 

“Am I doing this right?” he asked the nurse. She smiled at him and fixed his arm so that the baby was drawn to his smell and warmth. Once she smelled the omega scent and felt the warmth, Soomi relaxed and welcomed the bottle into her mouth. 

 

Sehun grasped as the maternal feel finally hit him and all he wanted was to protect the tiny pup. Yixing appeared at the door with a sad smile on his face as he watched his omega feed the newborn pup. 

 

It was everything they wanted in their life. A child. 

 

Kyungsoo made eye contact with Yixing, eyes filled with endless questions. 

 

“He’s fine,” Yixing sighed “he’ll be unconscious for a few days but he’ll pull through.”

 

Kyungsoo relaxed a bit, still unnerved that he wasn’t near his mate. 

 

“Here, I’ll finish feeding her.” Yixing grabbed the pup from Kyungsoo’s hold and traded spots on the couch with him. “Nurse can you please escort him to room 145.”

 

The nurse nodded and guided Kyungsoo out of the room. 

 

“What do we have here?” Yixing watched as Sehun rubbed Soomi’s back.

 

“That’s Kyungmi and this is Soomi.” Sehun looked up at his mate, “Are you serious when you said he’ll be fine?”

 

Yixing swallowed the lump in his throat, “He might not be able to have more kids.”

 

Baekhyun snapped his head up, “What do you mean? What happened?”

 

“His birth canal tore. We’re not sure what made it tear but depending on the severeness of it, Jongin might not be able to have kids anymore.”

 

 Sehun’s eyes started to well up, remembering his past. Yixing placed his forehead against his, shushing the sobs coming from him. “You’ll be able to have kids, Sehun. Don’t think about it.”

 

Sehun wanted to believe his mate’s endless medical knowledge but the months of nothing after endless tries tells him something else. 

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo entered the almost silent room, the only noise was the beeps of Jongin’s machines. Kyungsoo’s face contorted as he saw his mate lying helplessly. He ran to his omega and did his best to wrap himself around Jongin. 

 

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo kissed Jongin’s brown fur “We’re okay.”

 

He hugged Jongin’s limp body, humming that stupid song Jongin liked hearing Kyungsoo sing.

 

“ _ If we tried that we could be Somewhere the climate is warm, long as you around me I swear that everything will be just fine _ .”

 

Kyungsoo sang until he grew tired. He dreamt of the time Jongin dragged him to a club, the same song was playing and Jongin was dancing on a platform with a pole. Kyungsoo was too busy being entranced by the young boy to tell people to not look at his omega. 

 

All he could think about was how lucky he was to be able to mate with such a beautiful person. The past was the past because now Jongin was only looking at him. Kyungsoo just wanted Jongin to look at him. 

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun wheeled the babies into the room with Kyungsoo and Jongin.Sighing when he saw his friend whimpering in his sleep. He closed the door and collected Chanyeol from the waiting room. 

 

Yixing decided to take the day off since Sehun reversed into a slump and he needed him to get better. 

 

Chanyeol followed Baekhyun to the car, getting him in was the weirdest challenge. Baekhyun was rushing when he received the call about Jongin going into labor so he just shoved the taller male in the back. Now that they weren’t in a hurry, Baekhyun had to give him step by step instructions on how to get in correctly. 

 

“Bak-hun, ca-ar?”

 

“Yes, car.” 

 

Chanyeol nodded happily before opening his mouth again, “Bak-hun, pups?”

 

Baekhyun sputtered as he heard Chanyeol’s first clear word was pups. “Yes, I would want some but my career is very time consuming it might not happen yet.”

 

“Pups, n-oo?”

 

“Pups, yes. Just not right now.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head, not able to understand what Baekhyun meant. If he said yes to pups then that means they should try for pups. Why was the word “not” in there? Maybe he meant knot? 

 

“What are you nodding your head about?”

 

Chanyeol whined unable to really say what he wanted. Jongin would be unable to help him for awhile and Sehun seemed upset. It was frustrating, very frustrating. It almost made Chanyeol want to hit himself… which he did. Baekhyun pulled up to the apartment complex and turned to Chanyeol slapping his face.

 

“What on earth are you doing!?”

 

Seeing mates in pain was just as painful as not touching each other. Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hands and carefully touched his face to assess any damage. 

 

“What are we going to do with you?”

 

Chanyeol made a noise as if he wanted to talk.

 

“Are you upset because you can’t talk?”

 

Chanyeol nodded. 

 

“You know it’s okay, you’ll be able to one day. You just need to practice and have patience.” 

 

Chanyeol tugged his hand. Baekhyun had mistaken it as chanyeol wanting to go inside. He helped his alpha out of the car and into the elevator, where he was still tugging his hand.

 

“I know, I know. You don’t like the elevator but we’re almost off.” Baekhyun kissed his forehead which sparked the idea to chanyeol. 

 

Once inside the apartment, Chanyeol shifted. Not caring that he ripped his clothes, he yipped at Baekhyun until he pressed his forehead against the alpha’s.

 

He got visions of himself pointing at things and saying them slowly then Chanyeol following along. 

 

“You want me to teach you?” 

 

Chanyeol nodded happily.

 

“Okay, but in order to do that you have to shift.”

 

Chanyeol shifted on the spot, launching himself into Baekhyun’s arms and messily kissing him. Baekhyun maneuvered him in his lap so that he could point to things and recite their names while Chanyeol clung to him.

 

“Couch. TV. Radio.”

 

“Co-ch. TV. Ra-do.”

 

“Good.” Baekhyun tickled Chanyeol’s chin and the alpha responded with a kiss on his omega’s cheek. 

 

Baekhyun pressed his forehead against Chanyeol’s and whispered, “Love. You.”

 

“Looove, Yooou.”

 

Baekhyun pulled back and smiled at the wild wolf. “Love you.”

 

“Lo-ve, you.”

 

Baekhyun placed a hand over Chanyeol’s chest, right where his heart would be. He could feel the erratic thumping. This was not the ideal relationship that Baekhyun wished for. He wanted someone equal to his status, probably earned over 100k a year. Maybe could help him with the mortgage of a house. 

 

All that sounded nice but sitting there, with Chanyeol in his arms, whispering ‘love you’ until he perfected it sounded way better than all those “idealistic” traits. It was hitting late morning, neither one of them have had enough sleep and Chanyeol was unwillingly yawning. “We should sleep Chanyeol.”

 

The alpha dipped his head to rest it on the omega’s shoulder, shaking his head in protest. 

 

“Look at you, you’re already falling asleep.” he watched as Chanyeol’s eyes began to close on themselves. He chuckled as he had to disturb his mate’s sleep and drag him to the bed.

 

Baekhyun even went to tucking the tall alpha in and making sure he was nice and cozy. It was all destroyed once Baekhyun got into the bed, Chanyeol naturally gravitates towards him and wraps himself around his mate. He has the need to protect his small omega even when they’re both vulnerable. 

 

Chanyeol exhaled a sigh and mumbled a clear “Baekhyun” which startled the smaller wolf.

 

“What did you say?” he poked Chanyeol’s tummy since it was the only thing he could reach being wrapped around in. 

 

“No, Baekhyun. Sleep.” 

 

The omega gasped but broke out into a full smile. Wild wolves take a while to learn how to speak but he thinks there’s something very special about Chanyeol. 

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo struggled with his kids, he only had two hands to feed them with. They blindly stumbled around in the baby crib, whining and whimpering when one would knock down the other to suck on the bottle. Their cries pained Kyungsoo because what parent likes seeing their child cry?

 

Jongin’s heart monitor beeped slowly as his breathing remained even. He couldn’t feel anything, not the distress of his pups nor his mate’s. He laid there helpless and oblivious to what was happening. Kyungsoo confronted the doctor’s and demanded they tell them what happened. 

 

Jongin tore his birthing canal from the fast delivery. They had to stitch it back up but it order for it to heal, he had to remain a wolf and be still. They placed him in a medically induced coma hoping that the natural wolf abilities will let him heal quickly. Their may be a chance that Jongin won’t be able to have kids anymore due to the fact that the birthing canal could tear again but they will cross that bridge when the time comes. The doctors will inform Jongin of this when he wakes up but they won’t really know until the time comes when he and Kyungsoo want to try for more kids. 

 

“Kyungmi, Soomi and Jongsoo please help me out here.” He watched as the pups began to shake from the cold, unsure what to do since their maternal parent wasn’t there. Kyungsoo picked them up and wrapped them in blanket, sitting down on the prenatal recliner so he could rock them to sleep. 

 

Pups were pitiful once kyungsoo thought about it. They were going to be blind and deaf for a week or so and they can’t fully grasp their paws. After the first month, parents can coax them to see if they’ll shift but most parents let it happen naturally. Unless you’re biologically a female wolf, you can’t give birth to a human baby. 

 

He smiled down as his daughters were copy/pastes of him and Jongin, finding it very amusing that Kyungmi despite looking like Jongin was Alpha and Soomi was a replica of Kyungsoo but very much omega. Then there was Jongsoo which Kyungsoo took the liberty of naming him a mix of both their names because he was a mixture of both Jongin and Kyungsoo’s features.

 

He began to hum a nursery rhyme, knowing full when they can’t really hear it but hoping they can feel the vibrations. Kyungmi opened her mouth in silent yips until a coherent howl came from it. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey do you want to wake up the maternity ward?” 

 

That didn’t stop Kyungmi from howling and howling, even waking up her siblings and giving them the ability to follow suit. 

 

Kyungsoo had three howling newborn pups and as much as he wanted to howl with them, he didn’t want the medical staff to find a reason to hate them. He grabbed the provided dog bed from the closet, and placed it near Jongin’s bed. He put his kids, still wrapped in the blanket, in the middle of it before taking his clothes off and shifting. He curled around his pups on the dog bed in wolf form, the trio stumbling on their paws blindly bumping into their dad and ceasing their howling when they curled up near him. 

 

Kyungsoo sighed, he hated this. He hates that his mate had to sacrifice his body to give birth and ends up getting hurt. It was his fault, maybe if he didn’t agree to having kids, Jongin wouldn’t be hurt. Maybe if they didn’t fight, Jongin wouldn’t be lying lifelessly on the bed.

 

Maybe if he-  _ stop overthinking Kyungsoo, I can’t sleep. _ He smiled thinking about how Jongin would angrily disagree with him that it wasn’t Kyungsoo’s fault. That he would have been equally as sad if he disagreed to not having children. He felt a pup nudge against his side- yeah, he would have been hell of a lot sadder if he didn’t have his kids.

 

The idea of Jongin getting pregnant was a fantasy since they first met. There was always a hope when Jongin would go in heat even when they were in the beginning stages. He won’t let this medically induced coma affect him, he’ll send positive energy to help his Jonginie recover. 

 

Think positively kyungsoo, think positively. 

* * *

My [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaeminsTrashCan) in case you want to talk to me ^^

 


	5. (5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter. Mention of rape. 
> 
> Also sorry for late post i was catching up on sleep last week since it was my spring break and i might not be able to update next week either.

Sehun panted as he pushed himself back onto Yixing’s fingers. He moaned as his cock hung between his legs. While driving back home, Sehun remembered that he was in heat and needed to be relieved. Yixing was quick to carry him into the condo and get him on all fours. After three rounds of sex in both human and wolf form, Yixing needed a break so the only way he could give Sehun relief was with his fingers. 

 

Sehun cried when Yixing pressed rather harshly onto his prostate. He was dripping cum onto the bed but his body wasn’t having enough without Yixing’s dick. The elder knew they weren’t going to get anywhere without it so he sighed and attempted to get it at least half up. 

 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” he grumbled as he pushed his half hard cock into Sehun. The younger cried in relief as his insides clenched around his mate’s dick. He hiccuped as he felt a knot form slowly and eventually lock him and Yixing together. 

 

“Are you happy?” Yixing asked as he sat Sehun up on his lap, still connected but needing to get better access to the younger’s cock. When he finally managed to get Sehun to come and his insides to unclench around his very soft dick, he laid his mate on the floor. “Wait here, I have to switch the sheets.”

 

Sehun was too tired to even care that he was falling asleep on the floor. Yixing smiled down at his exhausted mate. It was a very hard road to get to where they were at. Not only the abuse that Sehun endured during his time of learning how to speak but the whole pack situation.

 

The reason why Sehun panicked at the hospital, and the whole reason why he’s afraid he can’t get pregnant started when they first met.

  
  
  
  


Sehun was born into a wild wolf pack and eventually broke off to another one. He was a beautiful wolf, with white fur and blue eyes, quite a looker. He got the attention of many alpha’s but many of them walked the other way when they didn’t smell that crazy scent that meant they were mates. 

 

You see another difference between the civilized world and the wild world was that wild wolves respected mating and never went after a wolf they weren’t mated to. No crazy scent meant no going after. Except for one wolf who despite being already mated, was very much infatuated with Sehun. It was the alpha leader of his pack, the minute Sehun joined he would pay special attention to him.

 

He was very aware when Sehun went into heat, which scared Sehun because while in the wild only omegas could help  until his alpha mate came. Then he would “court” Sehun. His omega was pregnant with pups but even then he would give Sehun the best meat from the days hunt and made sure he was safe when they moved place to place.

 

Sehun found it very uncomfortable and went to the eldest omega to voice his concerns. The eldest omega told him that the head alpha was strange and wasn’t wild. He was from a village and was forced to become head because his mate was the only descendant of the previous head. He clearly had civilized traits and Sehun should run away to find his mate.

 

And that’s what he did, in the dead of night Sehun ran away from where his pack was staying at for the season. He ran until he couldn’t run anymore until he felt his legs could give out. He hunted, and tried to keep himself alive as much as possible, scared that the head alpha would be out there looking for him.

 

Sehun wasn’t sure what would happen if he did find him and he never wanted to find out. He was reaching the outskirts of the forest, trees were becoming  sparse and he could smell fire. He landed in a field of some sort and wasn’t sure what to do next. He was scared and alone. Sehun had never neared a village in his whole life and was afraid they would kill him. 

 

He walked towards the dirty path, thinking it would lead him to a different part of the forest. As soon as his paws hit the ground, he froze. Sehun was overcomed with a scent that made him feel safe, love, want, need and all these other emotions. He trotted, nose to the ground, following the scent to where his mate would be. 

 

He passed strange contraptions and wolves standing on two paws. Sehun didn’t have time to revel in these new sights, he needed to find his mate. It didn’t take long till he bumped into a strange contraption that smelled like his mate. It smelled so good and Sehun wondered if it ate his poor mate. It was up to him to save them.

 

With his nose he was able to open the thing and jump inside ready to attack but his mate wasn’t in there but it still smelled intensely like his mate. He sat down unsure what to do since now the opening had closed and he was now stuck in the strange beast. 

  
  
  
  


Yixing smiled as the grandmas piled his arms with side-dishes. Every month he goes down to the town nearest to his city to volunteer and do free health checks on the elderly and children. It was surprising how many town wolves that are pregnant still go to healers and other natural remedies specialists. It was nice to help out those who didn’t have the luxuries of the city.

 

“Oh deary if mating wasn’t a thing i would try to set you up with my granddaughter. How can a handsome alpha like you not have a mate.”

 

Yixing bashfully scratched the back of his head, “They haven’t shown up yet.” 

 

The grandma omegas all giggled at him as he bowed all the way to his car. They all gathered at the town hall door to see him off. He gave them a wave as he put the side dishes in the trunk of his car, not even noticing the white wolf sitting in his passenger seat. 

 

He climbed in his hyundai, giving yet another wave to the giggling grandmas and shaking his head when he finally closed the door. He sensed something and as soon as he turned to his right, he was face to face with his mate.

 

He was male, in wolf form and clearly wild. 

 

Yixing sighed knowing full well he would like some answers but instead wrapped his arms around him. He snuggled up to the omega’s neck and inhaled the scent that meant they were each other’s.

 

“What took you so long?”

 

The omega let out a whine and Yixing drew back so he could press his forehead against his white furred mate. It was details about what had happened, what his names was, how Yixing was older than Sehun and what caused him to leave the pack which didn’t settle well with him. He let out a low growl whenever the alpha leader showed up. He made Sehun uncomfortable and that wasn’t okay.

 

Yixing loved hearing all what Sehun had to say, even laughing at his fascination for the “strange beast” aka Yixing’s car. Then a thought appeared but disappeared quickly. 

 

“Let me see.” Yixing giggled. It was two town wolves kissing at the entrance of their home’s gate. Sehun saw it when he was walking towards the town hall and blushed thinking that in a matter of seconds he’ll be like that with his mate.

 

Yixing threw a thought inside the mix, asking if Sehun could possibly shift. Sehun pulled back and shifted. If he was beautiful in wolf form than he was even more handsome in human. Yixing felt a little intimidated, he always felt a little plain looking (which once Sehun learned to talk, denied because Yixing was ‘the most handsome thing I’ve ever saw’).

 

Sehun has never really shifted into human form, he wasn’t sure how to use his limbs yet and when he finally got a grasp, he began to touch Yixing’s face. He traced over his eyes, nose and lips, even digging a finger into his dimple. He gently caressed his alpha’s face before pushing forward and sloppily kissing him. Yixing took over after a few seconds and Sehun decided he liked being in human form as much as wolf form. 

 

The older alpha pulled away, “We need to find you some clothes.” 

 

Yixing would be lying if he said he didn’t sneak a glimpse of Sehun’s naked body. The things he wanted to do to him because Sehun’s body was- the task at hand Yixing, he thought to himself. Sehun must have smelled his arousal too because he gave out a pathetic whine as he felt some lubricant drip from his back side. 

 

Yixing stared at the arousing sight, his omega wanted him but Yixing wasn’t about to take Sehun in the car. 

 

“Please hold on my love.” he got off the car and walked up the steps and called out to one of the grandmas. “Excuse me but is their a store i could buy clothes at?”

 

“The general store is down the main road, right around when you’re leaving town. Are you okay Yixing?”

 

The doctor smiled, “My mate appeared and it looks like he’s a wild wolf.”

 

The grandma’s face fell in worry, “Oh i’m sorry sweetie. It’ll get better, just takes time for them to learn how to speak. Be gentle and since you’re in the city get some of those fancy people to help you. Good luck.”

 

She patted his face before walking back to the senior room to announce the big news about Yixing. As yixing walked away he could hear some cheering but then an uncomfortable silence. It wasn’t bad for a city wolf to find a wild wolf but since they were more civilized it was a lot harder for them to be patient with their wild mate. Plus the council was a hard thing to get adjusted to, the townspeople didn’t have the council watching over them so it was easier for wild wolves to transition into civilization. 

 

Yixing did his best to mask his arousal as he buckled Sehun in, he wasn’t going to let the difference between he and Sehun stop him from being happily mated. He just wanted to fuck Sehun at home in peace.

 

He drove to the general store, chuckling everytime Sehun jerked from the movement of the car. The younger male was gripping onto seatbelt, scared as hell about moving around in the ‘beast’. 

 

Yixing parked the car in front of the general store, “I’ll be right back.” 

 

He sprinited inside and walked around; gathering items like underwear, flower printed pants, plain white shirts and plastic slippers. He asked the shop owner if there was a bathroom and was told that it was in the back. 

 

When he got outside, he walked towards Sehun’s side of the car, and opened the door to  unclick the buckle of the seatbelt “Sehun do you think you could shift back into wolf form?”

 

He put his hands up to form wolf ears, trying to give Sehun a symbol of what he wanted. Sehun nodded and shifted to his white wolf form. Yixing helped him out of the car and motioned for Sehun to follow him. The bathroom was thankfully not a part of the general store or the attached house, it was an outhouse but a very well constructed and rather large one. 

 

It had a working toilet and faucet which was nice to see but Yixing wasn’t focused on that. He was more focused on the fact that Sehun shifted back into human form once the door closed and pushed Yixing against the door. He swooped in for another messy kiss which Yixing took over to shift into a more heated kiss.

 

Sehun moaned as he pushed himself against the alpha, half hard cock coming in contact with Yixing’s leg. He cried when he began to rut against the leg, not knowing what it was like to be turned on outside of a heat. Sehun pouted at Yixing, face basically asking the elder to help him out. 

 

Yixing didn’t know what to do or say, his leg was now tainted with Sehun’s fluids as the omega rubbed himself against it. “You want it really badly?” he whispered, voice husky with arousal.

 

He was about to touch Sehun when a loud knock interrupted. “Are you finished in there because I need to pee!”

 

Yixing sprung into action, quickly putting the newly bought clothes onto Sehun and occasionally touching his omega’s sensitive spots to hear him whine. They were going to need to wait till Yixing got them home. 

 

They walked out of the bathroom, Yixing was quick to apologize to the pregnant omega that was waiting for the bathroom. She was about to make a snide comment when she saw Sehun and his weird clothes.

 

“Your mate?” she asked Yixing

 

He nodded, “Found him today.”

 

She let out a sigh, “He’s wild ain’t he? Be careful taking him inside the city… I was wild too and my alpha was too careless and now look at us… country bumpkins.”

 

“For what is worth, I think eventually we’ll end up here.”

 

The woman shook her head, “Don’t do it for his sake-”

 

“I think for both of us. I’m not too excited to know my kids might have to take a test to be considered ‘civilized’.” 

 

She shrugged, “It’s what happens to wolves like us.”

 

They said their goodbyes and the two newly mated wolves walked back to the car. Sehun was still giving out scents of being aroused which was going to be an issue. Yixing speed down the dirt roads, able to do so since there weren’t any real law enforcement in the rural parts. 

 

It was as he neared the city that he heard a quiet whimper and then a really loud cry. He turned to see Sehun panting, eyes closed as he shakes from bliss. 

 

“Did you just cum?”

 

Yixing could smell Sehun’s release in the air and growled. He was too busy speeding that he didn’t realize Sehun was rubbing one out in the car. 

 

As he got closer to the check in gate to the city, he slowed down. He got to the security booth and lowered his window. He handed the guard his citypass and the guard peered inside the car at Sehun.

 

“Who’s he?” Yixing knew he was about to sniff the air that was now filled with both Sehun’s arousal and climax scents. He released a loud growl and looked at the guard with red eyes. The guard cleared his throat before hitting the button to open the gate. 

 

Yixing couldn’t speed through the city now that the council was enforced. He got home the usual amount of time he would have if he hadn’t found Sehun. He parked in the first available space and rushed out. He made a few rounds up to his apartment, dropping off the medical supplies he used and the side dishes before opening Sehun’s door and helping him out.

 

Yixing didn’t seem strong but he was and a very powerful alpha and that lead him to carrying Sehun up to his apartment. It was his way of proving his worth to Sehun, a strong alpha meant a strong lover. As he placed Sehun on the bed, he could smell the arousal still lingering on him. It was going to be a very long and loud night. 

  
  
  
  


It was a month later that things took a turn. Yixing could tell Sehun wasn’t enjoying the speech lessons he signed him up for, so like every month before Sehun, he loaded up the car along with Sehun and went out to the town for his monthly visit.

 

He watched as he drove down the dirty roads, Sehun’s head laying on the side of the open window. His mood had changed ever since the speech therapy, it scared Yixing. Sehun looked like he was enjoying the summer breeze but there was something behind that soft smile.

 

It would be the first time Yixing introduced Sehun to the grandmas of the town and he was excited to see their reaction. When they finally arrived the women were standing outside waiting for the new couple. And once they caught sight of Sehun, they went wild. They dragged the pair inside, openly gabbing and asking questions to Sehun.

 

“He’s wild guys, please he can’t talk yet.” Yixing tried to ease them off of Sehun but that made them even more happy. Pretty soon all the grandma’s that weren’t being check on were in wolf form, conversing with Sehun. It wasn’t until Yixing noticed Sehun needed some time to bounce back from all the social interaction that they left him alone.

 

Sehun laid outside, in human form, on a pyung sang underneath a tree. His favorite thing so far about being human was the ability to wear clothes. Yixing had taken him to a store the day after they met, since Yixing was shorter and his clothes wouldn’t have fit Sehun. Sehun’s favorite thing to wear were women’s pajama shorts (Yixing tried to explain they were for girls but Sehun just nuzzled up to him until the alpha caved in), simple solid color shirts and plastic slippers.

 

He hated shoes, they were very uncomfortable to wear. 

 

He also fell in love with a pink and purple backpack that Yixing needed a load of convincing to buy but since it was required for his speech classes, he bought it for Sehun. 

 

He was enjoying the warm air when he felt a shift in scents. It was a scent he hadn’t smelled in a month. He sprung up when he heard a low bark a couple feet away from where he was laying. It was the lead alpha, he had followed Sehun’s scent until it disappeared in the town. He waited, hearing from the townspeople that a doctor comes every month. 

 

The alpha continued to bark and Sehun could do nothing but bow his head. The barks must have been loud because soon Yixing was rushing outside with the group grandma’s behind him.

 

“What’s going on here?” he was about to walk up to Sehun when the alpha lunged at  him. Yixing recognized him, it was the alpha that tried to court Sehun despite him having a pregnant omega mate. He was about to push past him when a grandma stopped him.

 

“Yixing, it wild wolf custom! If an alpha leader doesn’t approve of a mate then the mate must prove himself worthy.”

 

“I don’t care about those stupid customs.” he turned to the alpha “He’s mine! I fucked him, I clothed him and I love him!”

 

But the alpha wasn’t having it, he lunged at Yixing, attacking him despite Yixing being in human form.

 

A grandma shouted in protest, “That’s unfair he’s not in wolf form yet!”

 

Men from the town began to circle around the area, throwing insults at the alpha leader for doing such a cheap move. The leader backed off, letting Yixing shift into wolf form. Sehun shifted too and tried to go in between the two alphas but the leader barked at him. He was about to submit but Yixing lunged at the alpha, destroying the command. 

 

They fought intensely, sometimes Yixing was in the lead and sometimes the leader. Sehun watched in worry on the sidelines, wincing when his leader bit Yixing on the ear. His alpha yelped at the action but did not stop. 

 

It wasn’t until the leader charged open mouthed at Yixing and bit his stomach that Sehun’s alpha fell. Sehun let out a howl of worry and ran up to his wounded alpha. He nosed at the nasty gash, whining and lick at all the wounds. Not even noticing the alpha behind and how he seethed with hate. 

 

It happened in a split second, Sehun was about to shift to help Yixing inside but the alpha leader mounted him. Sehun thrashed around as he felt something slip inside of him. He screamed and others tried to help but the alpha was determined to knot inside of Sehun. The white wolf cried and cried, he was being raped in wolf form which was rare. 

 

Yixing got up, determined to help his omega. He charged with all his might at the wolf, clasping his mouth around his neck and throwing him off Sehun and into a tree forty feet away. Yixing doesn’t remember much about what happened after, he doesn’t have a detailed play-by-play of what he did. All he remembers is red blood on white fur and how sad he felt that he couldn’t protect Sehun more.

 

Yixing blacked out

 

When he did wake up in a hospital later, he was told that Sehun’s birthing organ had to undergo surgery. They would have difficulties getting pregnant but there was still hope. He requested that Sehun be moved to his room. And that night as he held his omega, Yixing heard Sehun cry for the first time.

  
  
  
  


_ Present time _

Sehun woke up in tears, he liked to block those memories about his abuse from others. Yixing was a dream, a true romantic and he was lucky to be mated to him but the things he went through after meeting him were hell. He loved him so much but he wish there could be a do over.

 

Yixing rushed in holding a bowl of food, already used to Sehun occasionally crying in his sleep but was still the supportive and dotting mate. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey.” he placed the bowl on the bed side table and climbed on next to Sehun. He wrapped his arms around him, and sniffed to see if he was still in heat. He was but it wasn’t at the point where he need Yixing to fuck him senseless. 

 

“Why did it happen to me?” Sehun whispered.

 

“I wish I could tell you, Love, but the council can’t interfere with wild wolf things. I knew I would have him hung and gutted if I could but I can’t go against them.”

 

Sehun nodded, his old leader wasn’t given medical attention but was forced to place himself and his pact far away from the town since the townspeople all agreed that what he did was shameful. “Yixing.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you ever wonder if he’ll come back?” Sehun was shaking now, afraid about the possibilities that he may one day encounter his rapist again. 

 

“Don’t think like that Hun, please don’t. But it he does, I’ll make sure to kill him even if it’s the last thing I do.”

 

Yixing really would. In fact one thing Sehun doesn’t know, is that Yixing hired a private investigator to go looking for that alpha leader. Yixing wasn’t sure what he would do if he finds him, he just knows he won’t let what that wolf did to Sehun be unavenged.

 

“Maybe we should move out of the city.” 

 

Sehun has said many times that he would like to move away and to the small town they visit every month.Yixing agreed that they should move one day but when the right time comes. Sehun thinks anytime would be great. Yixing could build a small practice there and help those in need. 

 

It was a perfectly planned out except the possibility of Sehun getting pregnant.

 

If Sehun were to get pregnant, he would need really great medical attention all the time due to his condition. Yixing’s medical abilities could only go so far and he didn’t want to be the reason why Sehun goes through the heartbreak of losing a child. 

 

Sehun acknowledged that factor but after a while thought it wasn’t going to happen. He hasn’t got pregnant so far despite his trying efforts. Maybe it would do them better to move out into a town. 

 

“Sehun… fine… but let’s wait after three weeks. In three weeks if you don’t turn out pregnant then we could move but-”

 

“Don’t Yixing, don’t. Please don’t give me that hope when we know it might not even be possible.”

 

Yixing squeezed Sehun, “It is possible and if you end up pregnant we have to stay here. And if you get pregnant while we’re living in the town, we have to move back here.”

 

Sehun nodded, it seemed reasonable enough. Either way they’ll end up moving out into the town where he could be free from that stupid council that couldn’t protect him. 

 

Yixing grabbed a hold of Sehun’s hand worried that one day he might not wake up to his mate being there. He didn’t realize how much Sehun relied on him. Yixing was Sehun’s rock, the only thing keeping the omega alive after a harsh reality. He wanted the best for them and what was best was for them to move out of the city.

* * *

 

[Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaeminsTrashCan) i love hearing your questions.                                                                         


	6. (6)

Baekhyun woke up startled that he missed his morning alarm. Today was going to be his first day back to work since meeting Chanyeol. It was company policy at the marketing firm he worked at that newly mated wolves got two days off to spend time with their mate. Baekhyun sighed as he looked at Chanyeol’s sleeping figure. 

 

Jongin was still unconscious in the hospital and Sehun was busy with his heat. He didn’t have anyone to really look after Chanyeol. He thought about going against Yixing’s advice and just put Chanyeol in speech learning classes but then he began to worry that Chanyeol would resent him if anything really did happen.

 

He thought and thought as he got ready for work about the situation with Chanyeol until said man walked up to Baekhyun and wrapped himself around him.

 

“Good morning.” Baekhyun placed a kiss on Chanyeol’s sleepy head, smiling when he got a muffled ‘Baekhyun’ in response.

 

The giant clung to him as he ate breakfast which Baekhyun was able to coax him to eat a few bites. 

 

“Chanyeol.”

 

The wild wolf looked up at him in question.

 

“I have to go to work today which means we have to figure out what to do with you. I can’t leave you alone but I also can’t-” Baekhyun paused mid sentence to quickly grab his phone and dial his assistant’s number. 

 

“Sunmi, on your way to work grab a few preschool ready workbooks preferably language and math. I’ll explain when I get to work.” not giving his assistant much time to protest, he hung up his phone and grabbed Chanyeol. “Come on, you need to look presentable for my workplace.”

  
  
  
  


Half an hour later Baekhyun is sitting in traffic, happily humming along to a song on the radio meanwhile Chanyeol is in the passenger seat upset with the choice of clothes he had to wear. Baekhyun managed to wrangle him into a pair of jeans and pink crew neck sweater that made him absolutely adorable. 

 

“Are you mad?” Baekhyun stole a glance at Chanyeol, giggling at the sulking alpha.

 

Chanyeol let out a huff and looked out the window. Baekhyun made a mental note to leave Yixing a message asking him how to deal with an upset alpha.

 

The silent ride proceeded until they got to Baekhyun’s job. He made sure to stealthily get Chanyeol into the building, wanting to avoid any questions from any coworkers. He got to his office on the fourth floor quietly with a very whiny Chanyeol since they yet again used an elevator. 

 

When Baekhyun opened the door, he was greeted with an arm full of preschool learning books shoved into his arms and a receipt on top like a cherry to an ice cream sundae. 

 

“You owe me a lot of money, those things don’t come cheap.” Sunmi turned to head back to her desk but stopped when she sniffed a different scent on Baekhyun “Damn, I knew you got mated but his scent is all over you!”

 

“That’s because he’s here.” Baekhyun shuffled inside allowing Chanyeol to peek in. Sunmi’s eyes went wide when she saw the alpha.

 

“B-Baekhyun, he’s w-wild.”

 

Baekhyun let out a sigh before ushering Chanyeol inside the office and settling himself down to explain to Sunmi what has happened in the past few days. Sunmi was very attached to her boss, he was after all the person who got her the job. She stared at him teary eyed when he explained to her his mating situation.

 

“You don’t have to cry.” he patted her arm, “I just need you to help me out. Just until Sehun or Jongin recovers, I need you to help teach Chanyeol how to talk. It’ll be slow for the next few months so I can manage without you. But we must keep this a secret from the higher ups, okay?”

 

She nodded. Baekhyun got up from his spot to crouch in front of Chanyeol, “I’ll be in that room over there okay? Just walk in if you need me.”

 

Chanyeol looked at him with a blank face and Baekhyun mistook as him understanding. He went into his office and as he getting ready to face his workload, he hear a series of loud whines. 

 

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol.” Sunmi tried her best to calm Chanyeol down but the alpha was in distress that his mate left him. Baekhyun shook his head, trying not to cave in because eventually they’ll need to be seperated for longer periods of time and they needed to prepare for that.

 

But Chanyeol wasn’t having it. He howled and whined for an hour, causing Baekhyun’s heart to clench because of their mated connection. Sunmi did her best to distract Chanyeol but it was clear the alpha wasn’t having it. Baekhyun gave up, not wanting to blow their cover on him brining his mate to work. He opened the door and his arms in which Chanyeol hurled himself at the minute he saw Baekhyun. Chanyeol left tiny kisses all over Baekhyun, even sneaking a hand into his shirt.

 

“Sunmi, I think it would be better if we left the door open. Just make sure he doesn’t come inside.” he pried Chanyeol off and gave him a stern look, “I have to work so please keep it down.”

 

He walked back to his desk, leaving Chanyeol standing at the door. “Come on Chanyeol, let’s take a look at those work books.”

 

Sunmi managed to get Chanyeol a little interested in the work books. He was able to say some of the words perfectly, writing was a tad more difficult but by noon Chanyeol was able to hold a pencil correctly… using it was a different story.

 

Sunmi was going over the different types of fruit when her phone rang. She answered it and turned a deathly shade of pale when she looked at Chanyeol. When she hung up, she had a frown on her face and she fiddled with the sleeve of her cardigan. 

 

She got up and entered her bosses office with her eyes on the ground, “Mr. Lee called, he said he wants to see you in his office.”

 

Baekhyun looked up from his spreadsheet with wide eyes, “Did he say why?”

 

She shook her head, “He just said to come up immediately.”

 

Baekhyun got up from his desk and straighten himself out. When he saw Chanyeol, the other gave him a cold stare. He would deal with that later, for now he needed to know if his boss had found out he brought his wild mate into the office. 

 

Sunmi walked him to the elevator and gave his arm a squeeze. Mr. Lee was known for firing people without reason. He would have fired Baekhyun for standing up for Sunmi but he was too good of a worker to let go. Baekhyun watched the city flash past him as he rides the elevator up to the twentieth floor.

 

He gave himself a small pep talk before exiting the elevator. He greeted Mr. Lee’s secretary  and informed her that their boss was expecting him. Baekhyun tried to remain calm as he walked into the office.

 

“Byun!” Mr.Lee got up from his chair. Baekhyun bowed to him and waited for the higher up to sit down before he did. “I heard some great news from HR. You found your mate?”

 

Baekhyun nodded.

 

“Then why are you here today?” 

 

“Sir the company policy said that wolves could only take two days off when they meet their mate.”

 

The older man snorted, “That’s for alphas Byun. Last time I checked you were an omega.”

 

The old man loved to point that out to Baekhyun, it was like a cat toying with a mouse. He hung the fact of their difference above Baekhyun’s head any chance he got. The truth was eighty percent of the people working at the company were alphas. The twenty percent of omegas that worked there were usually assistants or part-timers. Baekhyun is a rarity that happened and although he brought the company a lot of money, he was still discriminated.

 

“You get a week off Byun. Go take some time off and spend it with the alpha that managed to tame you. When your heat comes around don’t forget to send a notice to HR, we don’t want you stinking up the place.”

 

Baekhyun had no choice but take the insults. He bowed when the elder finally dismissed him and said a quiet goodbye to the secretary. 

 

Sunmi was waiting for him at the door of the elevator, sleeves still being wringed out of worry. “What did he say?”

 

“I have five more days off since I’m an omega.” Baekhyun and Sunmi walked back to the office to collect his things. “It’s always the same thing with him. ‘You’re an omega Byun’ and all that bullshit.” 

 

“You can’t help the status you were born into… or your gender.” Sunmi whispered.Sunmi’s alpha was female which was often discriminated upon in community. Female/female relationships were frowned upon because reproduction was harder. It wasn’t impossible, just harder. There was clear favoritism in the same sex area among the wolves. 

 

“What are you going to do while i’m away?”

 

Sunmi shrugged, “For the past two days, I just made your appointments and ran errands for the mailing department.”

 

“It’s going to a boring five days for you.”

 

“It’s okay, have fun with Chanyeol. Give him some love, he’s been sulking all morning.”

 

Baekhyun gathered his things and Chanyeol, to make it up to the alpha they took the stairs. It took them longer to get to the parking garage but he could tell Chanyeol was bit happier.

 

The car ride was as silent as the one in the morning. Chanyeol was busy watching people doing civilized stuff to actually indulge in Baekhyun’s glances.

  
  


When they got home, Chanyeol flopped onto the couch. He wanted to take a nap since he woke up early and had to socialize. Baekhyun went to room to dress down and frowned when he saw Chanyeol didn’t follow him. The omega traits were kicking in and Baekhyun really wanted to snuggle. 

 

He was looking soft in his sweats and one of Chanyeol’s short. He shuffled to the couch and straddled Chanyeol’s waist. He let out a light whine when chanyeol didn’t pay attention to him. Baekhyun stretched his torso out onto Chanyeol’s chest and buried his head into the alpha’s neck. 

 

The alpha let out a soft growl, he was clearly still upset about the morning. Baekhyun licked a strip of the alpha’s neck to soothe him. He let another soft whine when he pushed his pelvis against Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol let Baekhyun rut against him until, the omega was strung out on needing release. 

 

Baekhyun let out a sob when he realized Chanyeol wasn’t going to yield to him. Chanyeol flipped their position so Baekhyun was underneath him and rolled him onto his stomach. He pushed Baekhyun’s knees up so his ass was in the air. With anticipation Baekhyun watched Chanyeol push the omega’s sweats down and feast on his hole. 

 

The omega cried in pleasure, the actions were pleasurable to keep quiet. His natural lubrication spilled out and into Chanyeol’s mouth as he at Baekhyun’s ass with delight. Baekhyun crooned as Chanyeol slipped a tongue into his hole, letting the wild wolf in him take over as he let’s Chanyeol dominate him.

 

Chanyeol pulled back to take his cock out from his pants and stuff it inside his omega. Baekhyun didn’t even care that he wasn’t prepped, he need Chanyeol in him really badly. Drool pulled at where Baekhyun’s face was smashed into the couch, Chanyeol didn’t let him adjust. The alpha quickly thrusted in and out of Baekhyun as punishment to the omega for being cold to him in the morning. 

 

Baekhyun took it like a dutiful omega, often tired of being the one in control of his life and this was the perfect release. Chanyeol fucked Baekhyun with vigor that Baekhyun was sure the entire floor was hearing him moan. The sounds of skin against skin, Baekhyun’s moans and Chanyeol’s growls filled the once quiet air of Baekhyun’s apartment. 

 

Baekhyun couldn’t even tell Chanyeol when he finally came. It was too good of a sex and he never wanted it to end but even then as Chanyeol’s knot grew, the alpha continued to thrust into Baekhyun until Baekhyun’s body didn’t let him.

 

Baekhyun could feel where the bruises where Chanyeol was clutching onto him form. His ass was going to hurt like hell but he didn’t care. The minute Chanyeol pulled out, Baekhyun turned and learched himself into Chanyeol’s arms. He kissed the alpha’s jaw, silent praises for giving him the good dick. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t acknowledge it, still trying to give off that he was upset with Baekhyun but the omega wouldn’t let him wallow for long. He stripped down until he was naked and snuggled up to Chanyeol putting his ass on display and letting the scent of love and want reach the alpha’s nose.

 

Chanyeol’s lower half was still on display and since Chanyeol wasn’t acknowledging his snuggles to his face, Baekhyun decided to snuggle up to that. He pressed his cheek against Chanyeol’s dick, even giving it kitten licks. Chanyeol glared down at him but Baekhyun put on a show of playing with it. 

 

Chanyeol growled at him, it was his way of telling Baekhyun to stop. Baekhyun didn’t. Instead he took the re-harden member into his mouth and sucked. He moved Chanyeol’s hands onto his head and continued to bob his head. Chanyeol was trying hard to remain unaffected but then Baekhyun deep throated and the alpha was gone.

 

He thrusted into Baekhyun’s mouth with the same vigor as when they were fucking a few minutes ago. Chanyeol’s hips began to stutter when he finally came down Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun hummed happily. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun to pull him up and cuddle.

 

“Bad Baekhyun.” Chanyeol kissed the omega’s jaw returning the silent praise of giving good head. 

 

Baekhyun hummed, scent giving of waves of content. 

 

They relocated to the bedroom, and by then Chanyeol was as clothed as Baekhyun. They laid in the bed, fingers skimming across skin as they drink in each other’s features over and over again. Chanyeol for a bit had his head resting on Baekhyun’s stomach, loving how soft it felt and how responsive it was to his touches.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t used to being submissive and all gooey but he couldn’t help but want to spend all day attached to Chanyeol. It was just as hard on him as it was on Chanyeol giving off the cold front he had previously perfect before mating. The feeling of wanting to be dominated by Chanyeol was so intense that he just exploded. 

 

There was a gurgle of hungry that interrupted their bliss. Baekhyun sat up and looked down at Chanyeol, “Are you hungry?”

 

The alpha nodded, but pulled Baekhyun down before the smaller could get up. He didn’t want to eat right now. He wanted to stay in bed with Baekhyun all day if possible. That’s when Baekhyun stomach began to growl.

 

The omega grinned sheepishly at Chanyeol, “We skipped lunch so I’m a little hungry as well.”

 

Chanyeol wasn’t going to let Baekhyun starve. He got up and grabbed Baekhyun bridal style then carried him to the kitchen. Chanyeol had zero culinary skills being from the wild so he watched from the breakfast bar as Baekhyun made them a calorie rich meal.

 

Baekhyun made a show out of cooking, occasionally spilling sauce on himself and licking it off seductively so Chanyeol could see.

 

Once the pasta was done at the table was set, Baekhyun was sure it was the only thing Chanyeol wanted to eat. The alpha made sure to sit extra close to Baekhyun and rested his free hand on Baekhyun’s naked thigh. 

 

After a couple bites Baekhyun asked Chanyeol if he liked the pasta, “I took a couple of cooking classes in college while trying to fill my unit requirement.”

 

Chanyeol bent down to place a kiss on Baekhyun’s shoulder, his way of giving a complement. He left a tinge of sauce behind on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

“You did that on purpose.” Baekhyun accused as he was about to reach out for a napkin but instead was licked by Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol hummed as he pulled back and placed a kiss on Baekhyun’s jaw. As much as Baekhyun really wanted to have sex again, he was hungry as well and nothing goes in between him and his food, not even good dick. He felt Chanyeol’s hand creep in between his thighs and cup his cock and balls lightly.

 

Baekhyun let out a soft mew but glared at Chanyeol, “Seriously Chanyeol, I’m hungry.”

The alpha nodded his head in understanding and went back to eating but left his free hand still cupping (and occasionally squeezing) Baekhyun’s junk. Baekhyun wasn’t too sure which side he leaned on, whether he was okay with being fondled or angry but not that it really mattered because after a while a pool of lubrication was formed. 

 

Chanyeol pretended not to take notice about how turned on Baekhyun was and continued to tease. They were too busy playing their game to notice a whistling doctor enter the house. All of Baekhyun’s friend had a key to their house and knew his work schedule.

 

Yixing assumed Baekhyun was off working late and wanted to see if Chanyeol was home alone. Sehun was still in heat but he was fast asleep at their condo. Yixing was hoping to make a bond with Chanyeol and see if he’ll let him do a proper physical on him.

 

What he found was his best friend and his mate sitting at their dining room table, naked as they day they were born and one had the other by the balls.

 

“Yixing!” Baekhyun screeched as his friend turned away quickly. 

 

“I didn’t see anything!” The doctor yelled “I didn’t see Baekhyun’s dick nor Chanyeol’s rather large one.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun cried.

 

“I thought you left Chanyeol alone so I wanted to check up on him!”

 

“What about Sehun?!” 

 

“I fucked him hard enough that he could sleep for a bit.”

 

“Yixing!”

 

“My dick hurts okay!!”

 

The two friends yelled at each other enough to compromise that one looks one way while the other runs to their bedroom to put on clothes. Yixing wasn’t even sure where he could sit. The mated pair sat on their dining room chairs naked and the couch smelled like sex. The poor doctor was starting to think he should bring his own chair to his friends house.

 

“I’m never coming over to eat dinner her again.” he said when Baekhyun appeared fully clothed.

 

“Please Yixing. Knowing you and Sehun, I’m sure I’ve sat on a place you had sex on at least once.” He pointed to the love seat by the couch, “That’s safe.”

 

Chanyeol finally came out of the bedroom with a blanket wrapped around him. He was fully clothed, he was just really tired and wanted to snuggle with Baekhyun. Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol onto the recliner and sat on his lap, wrapping the blanket over them. 

 

“Have you talked to Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked when they were settled into the chair.

 

“No,” Yixing sighed “He’s probably busy trying to take care of the kids.”

 

“Do you know what could have happened?” 

 

“A mixture of things. Stress trying to get the babies out so labor wouldn't stall. Jongin’s birthing canal not fully developed, he did give birth early and male omegas need to carry the pups full term since their organ is not like female omegas. The male omega birthing organ is complex and can be easily manipulated.”

 

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol’s hand a squeeze. He wouldn’t want to wish that upon any mated couple.

 

“Did I tell you who I saw at the hospital?” Yixing changed the subject to a more lighthearted note. “Sunmi.”

 

“What was my assistant doing there?”

 

“I guess her and her alpha want to try for kids.”

 

“They’re so young though.” Sunmi was only twenty-two. A few years younger than Baekhyun and mated longer than him but he still didn’t like it.

 

“Well with female and female relationships it’s better to start the process early since it’ll be way harder. Poor Sunmi would have to probably go into heat on a month to month bases.”

 

Baekhyun scrunched up his nose, “That’s horrible! Why would she have to go through that?”

 

“Wolves get periods like any mammal but it only occurs with females. Doesn’t matter what rank you’re in. Although alpha females can’t get pregnant until their omega, typically male, goes into heat. Sunmi goes into heat more, her alpha’s working eggs will start to drop. The doctors will retract them, manipulate them to be more like a sperm and shoot them into Sunmi. It’s a lot of hit and miss situation. The manipulation of the egg could go wrong, Sunmi’s own eggs will reject the manipulated egg. Fetus could come out defected. It’s a lot of work on both ends.”

 

“So it’s better for them to do it younger because it may take them more time?”

 

“Humans always believed that there was a peek period to get pregnant. Since Sunmi and her alpha are starting that peek period it’s better for the alpha’s eggs since they’re more reactive to change.”

 

“Do you know how that would be possible in the wild?” 

 

Yixing shrugged, “The wild wolves are very secretive about their techniques but there are female and female relationships that have pups.”

 

The doctor was reminded about what he and Sehun had talked about, “Sehun wants to move out of the city.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen as the words left Yixing’s mouth, “Why?”

 

“He’s tired of it. I would be too after all the shit he’s put up with. We won’t know for sure until three weeks. I don’t want to leave if he’s pregnant, my medical skills are limited. If he isn’t… we leave and if he gets pregnant while we live there, we move back.”

 

“Yixing.” Baekhyun watched his best friend deflate 

 

“I wish I could have given him a better life, Hyun. I know I’m a sad excuse for an alpha but Sehun- Sehun doesn’t deserve it.”

 

“What do you think Sehun deserved? We both know that if he stayed in the wild, that bullshit of an alpha would have claimed him.”

 

Yixing’s eyes began to water, “He needs someone who will fight for him.”

 

“And who says you don’t?” Yixing gasped as he saw his omega walk into the living room.

 

“You’re in heat, what are you doing outside?” Sehun climbs onto yixing’s lap and nuzzles into the crook of his neck. He admits it was a bad move to leave the house but it was Yixing’s  fault  mistake to leave him alone in his time of need. 

 

“Gross. I don’t need you two making out in my living room.” Baekhyun was about to throw a pillow at the two but then he saw the look on Sehun’s face. Yixing’s scent had pushed him to a semi safe zone to full fledge need to be fucked zone.

 

Yixing looked up at Baekhyun with pleading eyes. 

 

“Take the guest room but you owe me new sheets!”

 

Yixing carried Sehun to the guest room, rushing out a quick thank you to Baekhyun before the other couple could say anything else. 

 

“Wait till Jongin and Kyungsoo hear about this.” Baekhyun turned to look at Chanyeol to see his reaction but was greeted with a fast asleep alpha. He shuffled around so he could snuggle into his alpha. He rather sleep here than in his room anyways, Baekhyun didn’t need the soundtrack of Yixing and Sehun having sex.

* * *

**please comment or talk to me on my[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/TaeminsTrashCan) thank you for reading and till next time!!**

  
  



	7. (7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Kyungsoo cheat on Jongin but I realized that it wasn't the time nor the place for this fic so enjoy some fluffy kaisoo and maybe in the future i'll do another kaisoo breakup au with cheating kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sighed as he patted Jongin’s wolf head. The doctors had said that his wound has been healing nicely and that he could wake up pretty soon. As much as Kyungsoo wanted to wallow in the fact that his mate was hurt, he couldn’t. He had three very annoying but adorable kids to raise. His two daughters have proven their point of being like their omega father in the pouty department. Meanwhile his son has similar traits like him that he often forgets about him through the mix of his sisters’ whining.

 

He could hear a faint whine start and Kyungsoo groaned. It has been less than two hours, how could they possibly be hungry already? He got up from the chair next to Jongin’s bed and walked over to the heated bassinet. They were quiet pitiful actually, the pups still couldn’t see yet and their hearing was a bit muffled. They were just squirming balls of fluff trying to get something to eat.

 

He knew if he didn’t pick up the whining Kyungmi, she was going to wake up Soomi and then she’ll join in on the whining. He grabbed his eldest daughter and held her to his chest. Most of the time they weren’t even hungry, they just wanted to smell Kyungsoo’s scent because it made them feel protected. It would have been better if they could sleep with Jongin because they’re so used to his scent and it could easily sooth them but due to his surgery, none of the pups were allowed near him.

 

“What are we going to do with you?” he scolded her lightly as he brought her with him to sit down next to Jongin. Despite not being able to see yet, she lifted her head and turned towards were Jongin was.Kyungsoo could feel Kyungmi trying to build up a whine but what came out instead was a gurgled howl. She found Jongin and wanted to be near him.

 

“I can’t puppy, I can’t. Your dad is hurt and it’s not safe for you to be near him.” but his daughter howled and howled. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what to do so he held her near Jongin’s face. Kyungmi made the bold decision to wiggle herself out of his grasp and plop down on the bed next to Jongin’s face. She began to lick the underside of Jongin’s jaw before snuggling up to it and falling asleep.

 

Every now and then, she would wake up from her daze and lick Jongin before heading back to dreamland. Kyungsoo was shocked to see such a thing happen. He wanted to cry but he feared that the sobbing would wake up the other pups. 

 

Twenty minutes had passed and Kyungsoo heard a faint knock on the hospital room door. He made sure Kyungmi was safe on the bed before getting up to open the door.

 

“Baekhyun.” he whispered in surprise when he saw his best friend and his mate. 

 

“Sehun and Yixing send their regards. They’re still deal with the heat and I needed to get out of my defiled house.” Kyungsoo offered them the couch which the couple happily occupied.

 

“Long story?” Kyungsoo suggested.

 

“To make it short, Yixing and Sehun had sex in my guest bedroom.” 

 

“One of us was bound to.” Kyungsoo released a sigh as he sat on the foot of Jongin’s bed to face Baekhyun and Chanyeol, “I’m worried that he’ll never wake up and they tell me I’m being ridiculous. I just want Jongin to wake up so badly. Every second without his voice, laughter even his annoying whining is draining. This silence is maddening.”

 

“Have you tried to get out of the room?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. It wasn’t an option to leave his mate alone, never in a million years would he. 

 

Baekhyun watched his friend’s tired face. Kyungsoo was very lively when he wanted to be (which was when he was around Jongin), the heart shaped lips spilled nothing but sorrows as alpha waited for his omega to wake up.

 

“It’s my fault.” he finally said. It was the same thought that went through his mind ever since Jongin went unconscious. He shouldn’t have pressured Jongin to mate with him. He should have just left Jongin with Taemin. He should have-

 

“Your thoughts are too loud.” Baekhyun interrupted, “As your best friend I am forcing you to go outside. Go walk around for a bit. Chanyeol and I will take care of the kids.”

 

“But J-”

 

“He hasn’t woken up in the past twenty minutes of you being depressed, he won’t wake up with you being outside for an hour. And if he does, I’ll call you. Just chill Kyungsoo and go get some sunlight, maybe even get something to eat!”

 

Kyungsoo was about to protest but Chanyeol let out a low growl of warning. Kyungsoo got up from the bed and walked to the part where Kyungmi was laying next to Jongin. “She’s been here for a while. I think his scent makes her sleep better.”

 

Kyungsoo was about to reach for her but Baekhyun pushed his hand away, “If she sleeps better there than why move her away? Leave her. What do I do about the others?”

 

The alpha father shrugged, “You can see if they’ll sleep better there after they finish eating. Try not to let them climb all over him, it might disturb his stitches.”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. As an omega, he knew the true powers of having a pup near a hurt parent. If anything letting the pups climb all over Jongin might wake him up faster. 

 

Kyungsoo slipped his arms into his sweater and gave a small wave to Baekhyun and Chanyeol before giving his pups in the bassinet a soft stroke on the back.

 

As he walked out of the hospital Kyungsoo did his best to look as normal as possible. He knew he probably had eye bags and his hair was like a bird’s nest. Self care was the least of his worries when he was taking care of his three children by himself. 

 

His stomach growled, another thing he forgot to do was eat. Taking Baekhyun’s advice he walked to the nearest restaurant that sounded appetizing. It was a pizza place which was Jongin’s second favorite food. It was the only thing other than chicken that Jongin could eat day after day. 

 

During the pregnancy, pizza was one of foods that Jongin couldn’t eat. He would cry about how much he wanted pizza and how unfair his kids were for not wanting him to enjoy it. It was a typical wild omega pregnancy of craving meat and other wild wolf food staples.

 

Kyungsoo asked to be seated near the window out of habit. Jongin enjoyed people watching and sitting near sunlight. He ordered sweet potato crust filled pizza with caramelized chicken despite hating it because it was Jongin’s favorite. 

 

He slept in cotton sheets because silk sheets make Jongin cold. 

 

He wore more color (usually earthy tones) because Jongin asked him to. 

 

He wore his glasses more because Jongin worried his eyesight will worsen  

 

Kyungsoo went out more even if it was to go to secluded places because Jongin wanted him to be a tad bit more social. 

 

Went to museums. Went to bookstores. Went to nightclubs (once because Jongin wanted to try it but he didn’t like the loud noises). 

 

Now that he thought about it, what did Jongin do for Kyungsoo?

 

Kyungsoo always thought giving up Taemin was enough but Kyungsoo did a lot for Jongin. He did have kids when Kyungsoo asked if they could try. That was one thing. He moved jobs when Kyungsoo switched to the all alpha university. That was another. 

 

There was also the thing about being very vanilla in bed before Kyungsoo. At least Kyungsoo got the pleasure to know that he unleashed that wild side from Jongin.

 

He pondered as he ate his mate’s favorite pizza. Maybe he should stop giving into Jongin’s requests. But the way that the omega pouts makes him weak at the knees and he just can’t help but give in.

 

There was that one time… kyungsoo started to blush as he remembered asking Jongin to crossdress for him. He looked so cute in the school girl outfit and the roleplay lead to some other realizations of Jongin’s kinks. 

 

All his requests were sexual. He wished he could ask Jongin to make the bed in the morning or maybe even attempt to cook. Jongin baked but that was about it. 

 

Knowing how Taemin was rich and all, Jongin would have gone through omega mating lessons to learn how to take care of him. Maybe Kyungsoo should have stepped in after that. 

 

In an hour, Kyungsoo finished the pizza and paid for it. He wasn’t sure what to do next but there was a small bookstore near the pizzeria that looked promising. 

 

He stepped inside and was greeted with the sound of a bell and a soft hello from someone inside. The boy omega popped out from behind the shelf and smiled at Kyungsoo. “Need help looking for something?”

 

He was beautiful, similar height to Kyungsoo. His eyes sparkled as he talked and smile was a bit crooked. 

 

“No, I’m j-just browsing.” Kyungsoo could feel a light blush cross his face. 

 

“Let me know if you need anything, I’ll be behind one of these bookcases.” he then let out a quirky laugh as he disappeared. 

 

Kyungsoo never really felt that rush of feelings before except with Jongin. There was no such thing as mating twice that was for sure but infatuations were a thing of civilized wolves. 

 

He walked along the bookshelves, getting glimpses of the boy shelving books and climbing ladders to reach things. He found himself in the fantasy section and pulled out a book that he loved to read when he was younger. 

 

He went to the front counter a lightly tapped the service bell. The boy rushed from a row of shelves than where he had disappeared from. “Sorry, he just got a new shipment and I need to shelve them before the kids come in.”

 

The boy picked up the book and smiled at it. Kyungsoo had chosen The Little Prince. “This book is one of my favorites.” 

 

“Mine too.” Kyungsoo sheepishly smiled. He had tried to get Jongin to read it but Jongin was really into thrillers and mystery stories. 

 

“If I can, I would recommend The Alchemist.” the boy pulled a book from a shelf behind him and added it to the bag that he had put kyungsoo’s book in. “I hope you come back to let me know what you think.”

 

He handed the bag to Kyungsoo and as he tried to grab it, he felt a zing of electricity run through him. “I will-”

 

“Junmyeon.”

 

“Kyungsoo.” 

 

Junmyeon smiled, “Kyungsoo. Well see you later, Kyungsoo.”

 

Baekhyun stroked the back of one of the pups he cradled as Chanyeol fed another. Kyungmi had woken up with a strong hunger and her whines were loud enough to wake up the others. She was awake and won’t stop nipping Baekhyun until he sat her down on the bed with Jongin. 

 

Kyungmi nipped at Jongin’s ear. Playfully jumping at it and letting out tiny barks of joy. Soomi wasn’t having it and lightly nipped Baekhyun. He sat her down on the bed and she squirmed her way to Jongin. She let out what Baekhyun assumed was some sort of yell when she realized who it was. 

 

Baekhyun sat on the chair Kyungsoo once occupied to watch over the two sisters. Soomi kept making that yelling sound and Kyungmi was now snuggling up to her omega father. 

 

“Please let’s not have three children.” Baekhyun turned to tell Chanyeol but found him asleep with a sleeping Jongsoo in his arms. 

 

“Cute.” the omega cooed. 

 

There was a light knock and a nurse popped her head, “Is it alright to enter?”

 

Baekhyun nodded, “Kyungsoo stepped out for a bit of fresh air but I’m Jongin’s friend.”

 

The nurse nodded, “I’m just here to check on his stitches. He may be able to wake up today.”

 

“Really?” Baekhyun clapped softly, “That’s great.”

 

“Who are these?” the nurse giggled softly as she found Jongin’s daughters curled next to him.

 

“They finally found him and won’t leave him alone.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to know that.” she lifted one leg and entered a gloved hand into Jongin’s birthing hole. Baekhyun tried not to look but he kind of felt bad that Jongin had to have someone shove their hand up there. “Everything feels fine. I even think a few of the stitches melted off from the wolf body temperature which is good because that means the skin is mended together now. Let me go tell the doctor and if he comes in that means it’s time for Jongin to wake up.”

 

She left the room and Baekhyun exhaled a breath of happiness. 

 

“Good job Nini! You did it!” he patted the sleeping omega’s head. 

 

A few minutes later the doctor entered. He asked Baekhyun to remove the girls from Jongin’s side and to place them in the bassinet for now. Once he did that, Baekhyun woke up Chanyeol and the alpha placed Jongsoo into the bassinet as well. Baekhyun stood behind Chanyeol as they both stood further away from Jongin’s bed. 

 

The doctor checked Jongin himself and nodded to the nurse. She rushed out of the room meanwhile the doctor turned to the mated couple. “Jongin is okay to wake up. Please remain where you are. He might be a little animalistic when he wakes up. To prevent any harm, we will remove the pups from the room until Jongin is back to his senses.”

 

The nurse came back with another nurse. The first nurse had a metal platter with a syringe on it, the second nurse took the bassinet out of the room. The doctor took the syringe, “This is the medicine that will help Jongin wake up.”

 

The nurse stood on the other side of Jongin’s bed and had her hands hovering over his body in case he would react animalistically. The doctor entered the needle into the IV that was attached to one of Jongin’s legs. 

 

It took a few seconds before one of the omega’s legs started to twitch. One of Jongin’s eyes opened slowly but started to droop as if he was about to go back to sleep.

 

“Jongin? Can you shake or nod your head?” the doctor asked.

 

Jongin gave a soft nod. 

 

“Good, good. Nod or shake your head to answer these questions. Can you feel a majority of your head?”

 

Jongin nodded.

 

“Do you think you can shift into human form after a few minutes of rest?”

 

Jongin nodded again. 

 

“Okay, we’re going to go bring in your kids. In the meantime, your friends are here.” the doctor walked out with the nurse and nodded to Baekhyun, allowing him to go talk to Jongin. 

 

Baekhyun walked up to Jongin and started to stroke his head, “Hey Jongin, you feeling okay?”

 

Jongin nodded, his eyes looked like he was starting to fully wake up.

 

“You went through one hell of a beating. Does it hurt anywhere?”

 

Jongin nodded. He let out a faint whine and attempted to crook his head in question. Baekhyun leaned forward to connect his head with Jongin’s. There were images of Kyungsoo popping up in his head.

 

“I made him go get some fresh air because he would not leave this room.” Baekhyun shared how Kyungsoo looked with Jongin and thoughts of sadness filled Jongin’s mind. 

 

“I should go call him.” he backed away from Jongin and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He dialed his friend’s number and frowned when he got Kyungsoo’s voicemail. He called again and got an angry response when the call went through.”

 

“What!” 

 

Baekhyun pulled the phone from his ear and looked at it  stupefied , “Hey, didn’t I tell you that I would call if Jongin woke up. Your omega is awake!”

 

He heard Kyungsoo grumble a “I’ll be there soon.”

 

Baekhyun scoffed as he hung up the phone. “Your alpha has a lot of nerve.”

 

They waited until either the doctor or Kyungsoo came. The doctor beat Kyungsoo and Baekhyun watched as his friend had to painfully shift into human form. 

 

“Jongin you could have waited!” he scolded as wiped the sweat from Jongin’s face. Jongin tried to respond but all he did was croak. 

 

“Okay Jongin, we’ll let you rest for a while.” the doctor ushered Baekhyun and Chanyeol out as the couple wheeled the pups out. 

 

They left him a pitcher of water but the omega was still having difficulties trying to use his limbs after being asleep for those few days. There was a light knock and Jongin tried to respond but couldn’t.

 

Kyungsoo opened the door, expecting to feel nothing when he saw Jongin but instead it was another whole rush of emotions. Everything he felt for the boy at the bookshop fell when he saw how excited Jongin was to see him. His mate made a weird sound, and tried to lift his hand but it fell limp at his side.

 

“What happened?” Kyungsoo rushed to his side and attempted to figure out what Jongin needed. Jongin tired his best to lift his hand and eventually bumped it against his pitcher of water. 

 

“They left you here without help, tsk.” Kyungsoo poured the water into the plastic cup and placed a straw inside so he could hold it up against Jongin’s lips. The omega gratefully accepted the drink and finished two cups before speaking.

 

“Hi.” after the few days of not hearing his voice, Kyungsoo finally felt at peace.

 

“Hi yourself, who told you that you can leave me for so long?”

 

Jongin smiled and leaned to the side to bump his body against Kyungsoo’s. “Did you miss me? How was single parenthood.”

 

“Your daughters are insufferable, but I could take care of Jongsoo all day. I wish we had three Jongsoos.”

 

“Jongsoo?” that was right, Jongin wasn’t able to name their son by the time he passed out. 

 

“Our son.” Kyungsoo got up from the seat and effortlessly moved Jongin over so he could lay down next to him on the bed. “I’ve missed you so much… you were so still just laying there.”

 

“You knew I was going to wake up though, why were you so afraid?”

 

Kyungsoo pondered if he should tell Jongin about Junmyeon, “When I went out I felt something when I saw this bookstore worker. It wasn’t like when I saw you but it was 1/100 of it.”

 

“That’s a small fraction for you to be worried,” Jongin bopped Kyungsoo on the nose when the elder glared at him “I know what happened. Your body was getting prepared for an imprint. You were seeking affection due to the lack of touch. I guess I was out for too long.”

 

“But I touched you everyday, how could that happen?” 

 

Jongin wrapped his arms around his alpha and snuggled into him, “And you’re the professor of this relationship? Just because I was there physically doesn’t mean I was there mentally. It’s different than when we’re asleep. When I’m asleep, I’m aware you’re next to me. Everything from your warmth, breathing and physical being. I was in a coma, I wasn’t aware of anything?”

 

“You can’t die on me. We either die together or I go first.” Kyungsoo was upset that due to his wolf being, he physically automatically wanted to dominate someone other than Jongin due to his lack of presence. That was probably why he was all grumpy in the pizzeria, his body was already accepting the loss of Jongin.

 

“You’re upset.” Jongin whispered, he lightly started to rub the crease that formed in between Kyungsoo’s eyebrows.

 

“If you were to die, I wouldn’t want to move on to a different person.” Kyungsoo’s eyes started to flutter as Jongin started to gently stroke his finger up and down Kyungsoo’s nose. 

 

“I think you wouldn’t follow through with that law of nature. You would probably take your dates to my grave.”

 

“They need to know who they’re going up against.” Kyungsoo let out a yawn and switched positions so that he was now nuzzled up to Jongin. Jongin ran a gentle hand down Kyungsoo’s spin coaxing him to sleep. 

  
  
  
  


It was a few minutes after Kyungsoo fell asleep that Baekhyun and Chanyeol wheeled in the bassinet.  Jongin’s heart started to pound because the need to see his pups was so great that it scared him. 

 

“Bring them here.” he whispered. 

 

Baekhyun sat down Kyungmi first and she immediately squirmed her way up to Jongin’s face and gave him a lick. Soomi was more independent and was okay being placed in between her dads. Jongsoo wasn’t familiar with Jongin but when he eventually figured out who Jongin was, he let out great big whines until Jongin placed him next to Kyungmi. 

 

“They love you a lot.” Baekhyun whispered. 

 

“Of course they do, I housed them in my body for nine months. The least they could do is love me.” it was then that Jongin grabbed Soomi and placed her with the rest of the pups.

 

Jongin could get used to this, he definitely can.

 

And so can Baekhyun. He can easily picture himself on the bed with Chanyeol asleep and the pups near him.  He squeezed Chanyeol’s hand as the left the hospital, maybe they can try when the time is right.

  
  



	8. (8) three weeks later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would suggest listening to Paradise by Jeremih. 75% of the lyrics are trash but the good 25% are worth listening to and inspired most of this chapter.

Baekhyun woke up with a funny feeling. He unwrapped himself Chanyeol and walked to the kitchen to start his new morning routine. Chanyeol has been studying with Jongin despite the three pups arrival. Baekhyun drops him off before work and Jongin gets an extra pair of hands with the kids since Kyungsoo went to work once Jongin got back on his feet. 

 

Chanyeol’s vocabulary has been advancing incredibly because of his new duty to help with the pups. He asks a lot more questions and is very informative about what’s going on in the entertainment industry (Jongin has started to watch a lot of daytime talk shows). 

 

Baekhyun pressed the button to set the coffee machine up, waiting to hear the ding that meant it was ready. As he was about to turn to put rice in the rice cooker, a wave of warmth hits him. He didn’t realize until then he was sweating profusely. He tried to continue but his legs gave out and natural lubrication started to ooze out of his hole. 

 

He whined quietly as he felt his senses go into overdrive and his cock starting to harden. Baekhyun laid there shaking, waiting for Chanyeol to find him and… Baekhyun’s mind blanked because he’s not sure what he wanted Chanyeol to do, he just knew he wanted Chanyeol.

 

It felt like forever until Chanyeol walked while rubbing the sleep out of his eye, “Baekhyun?”

 

He looked around the tiny kitchen until he heard a tiny whimper come from the floor. “Baekhyun!”

 

The alpha squatted down and was about to reach out to pick up his mate when Baekhyun’s scent hit him. Baekhyun was in heat, he needed to be relieved and it was his alpha’s job to help him. The omega whimpered when the alpha didn’t move.

 

Chanyeol finally picked Baekhyun up and carried him to the bedroom. He started to strip the omega’s clothes off until he was naked and pushed his legs apart. Baekhyun’s breath hitched when he felt the cold air hit his sensitive spots. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun’s face as he inched his own closer to Baekhyun’s hole.

 

Chanyeol tongue swiped against the leaking hole and Baekhyun sobbed at how sensitive he was. “Hurt?”

 

Baekhyun nodded, it hurt. Having a raging boner and the need to get fucked hurt because Chanyeol was just teasing him. Chanyeol finally grabbed baekhyun’s dick with his mouth and began to suck hard. Baekhyun threw his head back, hips bucking up and thrusting into Chanyeol’s mouth. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t choke or mind that Baekhyun was thrusting into his mouth. It was his duty to help Baekhyun feel good and he was certainly feeling good with how he was crying out when Chanyeol swallowed around him. 

 

“Please, yeol.” Baekhyun hips stuttered, it wasn’t enough for him to cum. Chanyeol released Baekhyun’s dick and flipped him onto his stomach. He pushed Baekhyun’s knees up and started to feast on Baekhyun’s hole. During heat, an omega’s lubrication had a distinct taste that only a mate could savor. 

 

Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol tongue fucked him. It was in his nature to please Baekhyun during the heat. No experience needed because it was all biological during this period. Chanyeol could feel the walls try to clench around his tongue. It needed a knot, Baekhyun wouldn’t be satisfied until he knotted.

 

Chanyeol got up and started to undress himself. He placed himself between Baekhyun’s legs and began to feed the hungry hole his dick. Baekhyun moaned between his gasps for air. Chanyeol’s dick felt so hot inside of him, it made him feel all tingly.

 

“Jesus, Yeol just do it.”

 

Chanyeol grasped Baekhyun’s hips and rotated his own to test the waters. Baekhyun sobbed when the giant cock touched his sensitive insides. 

 

“Fuck.” Chanyeol groaned when Baekhyun clenched around him. 

 

Baekhyun was too far gone to even ask how he learned that word. Eventually giving into to his wild nature and laying there submissive to his alpha.Chanyeol started a delicious rhythm as he pumped in and out of Baekhyun. Even folding the omega’s legs to get a better angle of hitting his prostate. 

 

Baekhyun was about to reach down and jerk himself to the thrusts but a warning growl left Chanyeol’s lips. It was considered an insult that he tried to do that during his heat, it was the alpha’s duty to get their omega off without any help. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and placed them over the omega’s head. With one hand clenched on Baekhyun’s hip, Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun’s torso and thrusted inside animalistically until Baekhyun cried in ecstasy.

 

His orgasm hit him hard, his vision went white and his insides swelled around Chanyeol’s huge knot. He painted his torso white and because of the position Chanyeol had him in, it was starting to slide down to his neck. Baekhyun let out a hum of pleasure when he felt Chanyeol’s cum fill him up. 

 

“Sleep.” Chanyeol adjusted their bodies so Baekhyun can sleep while they were still locked together. 

 

“Thanks yeollie.” Baekhyun yawned before closing his eyes.

  
  
  


He woke up again with the same feeling but this time Chanyeol wasn’t in the room to help him. Baekhyun stumbled off the bed and into the hallway of his apartment. He heard some noise coming from the living room and sighed in relief when he saw Chanyeol sitting on the floor with a bowl of cereal. 

 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol smiled up at his omega. He was watching his daily gossip talk show. He was able to call Jongin and let him (kind of) know what was happening. “Something to eat?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head as he squatted down to crawl on Chanyeol’s lap. Chanyeol rubbed Baekhyun’s back, “Baekhyun need food.” 

 

Baekhyun shook his head again and started to lay kisses on chanyeol’s exposed neck. Chanyeol shoved him lightly so he could stop. with one hand on Baekhyun’s chest to stop him from kissing him, Chanyeol began to feed cereal to the omega.

 

“I’m not hungry!” Baekhyun cried but had a spoonful of cheerios shoved into his mouth. He munched away, throwing glares at Chanyeol until the alpha deemed Baekhyun well fed. He sat the bowl on the coffee table and opened his arms so Baekhyun could cling to him. And cling he did, until he was rubbing himself against the alpha.

 

Chanyeol turned Baekhyun around, grabbing his hands and placing them on the coffee table. He then spread the omega’s legs apart until a small puddle of lubrication was forming below him. The alpha pushed down his sweats and fed Baekhyun’s hole his dick.

 

Baekhyun’s mouth went slack and breathy moans left it as his body welcomed his alpha’s cock. Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a few shallow thrusts until he felt Baekhyun’s body relax. He proceeded to fuck Baekhyun animalistically letting their wild instincts take over. 

 

Chanyeol wouldn’t be lying if he tried to fuck Baekhyun quickly because that day’s episode of The Howl was going to be good and he wanted to learn more about kale. 

  
  


Jongin had his kids in a doggie carrier that was slung around his chest. He received a call from Chanyeol roughly explaining something like “fuck. Baekhyun. Hot.”

 

It was weird and therefore Jongin had to check to see if the couple was okay. He rode the elevator up to Baekhyun’s house. Ignoring the howls coming from the carrier. 

 

“Will you three hush up! You’re uncles are acting strange.” the elevator dingged and the dad with his children stepped out into the hallway. It smelt strong, a very familiar smell and as he walked closer to the apartment, he realized what Chanyeol meant. Baekhyun was in heat.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” he turned around and rushed back to the elevator, trying to shield his kids from the horror. He smashed the button until the elevator rang and the doors opened but as he got inside the carriage due to his lack of wanting to wear shoes, his sneakers-turned-slippers fell off. Jongin watched as the doors closed, and his shoe sadly calling out for him. 

 

He wanted to cry. His life was changing as he became this mess of postpartum depression. Jongin couldn’t eat, shower or even take care of Kyungsoo. Watching  kids for a living was different than raising children. He could teach kids shapes and colors but why was it so hard to keep his children in check?

 

Jongin realized that he didn’t press the button to move the carriage. He opened the door of the elevator and behold his shoe that Kyungsoo gave him sat there. He picked it up and pressed the first floor button. He walked out of the apartment complex with the same sadness as when he woke up in the morning. He felt like he was fizzling and no matter how many times Kyungsoo tells him he understands Jongin’s tiredness, he felt misunderstood. 

 

His phone started to buzz like crazy as he was strapping the kids into the car. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Jongin!” it was Sehun calling from some unknown number. 

 

“Sehun? Where’s your phone?” he synced his phone to the car's bluetooth so he could talk with the other omega while driving. 

 

“I left it at home… listen it’s hard to explain but can you pick me up at this village?”

 

“You’re outside the city!?” 

 

“It just happened.”

 

“Sehun you don’t even drive, how did you even manage to get there?” Jongin groaned “Does Yixing know?”

 

Sehun remained silent on the other line.

 

“Of course he doesn’t. Tell me which village you’re in and I’ll pick you up.” Jongin pulled to the side of the road and typed in the town that Sehun was at. Once he finished his call, he played the Mozart for babies playlist and hoped his kids would fall asleep during the long car ride.

  
  
  
  


Sehun woke up smelling weird. Not heat weird just different. He smelt it before just not on himself. He tried his best not to wake up Yixing as he got up from the bed. The doctor stirred but snuggled into the warm blankets. Sehun entered the connected bathroom and started to strip. 

 

As he lifted his arms to remove his shirt, the smell intensified. He gave his armpits a whiff and it clicked. ‘Jongin you smell like Kyungsoo but also a mixture of flowers’. Sehun smelled of Yixing and flowers.

 

“Oh, oh.” he placed his hands on his stomach. He grabbed a pregnancy test from the cabinet drawer, not trusting his wolf instincts and wanting a second opinion. He placed the stick in the line of his peeing shot and relieved himself. 

 

Sehun waited the three minutes and sobbed when he saw the results. He put his shirt back on and rushed out the bathroom. In a light sweatshirt and slippers, Sehun went outside and walked. He walked farther than his neighborhood and even passed Baekhyun’s area of the city. 

 

He hadn’t eaten anything, and with his wolf speed he was able to go to the village in an hour and half. It was a different one than the town Yixing takes him too. He didn’t really know where was going or where he was at since he left his phone at home. 

 

Sehun wanted to cry, he stood in his  pink sweats and Yixing’s college sweater  in a bleak town. After a few minutes of walking around the town, he decided to call Jongin to help save him. He didn’t want to hear Yixing’s worried voice, especially now that he’s-

 

“Are you lost?” an old woman looked at him, “You don’t look like you’re from around here.”

 

“Ma’am do you know where I can find a phone?”

 

The women grunted, “Follow me.”

 

He followed the older woman down the road. He passed rice patty after rice patty eventually they hit more buildings. The old woman pointed her walking stick to a building. 

 

“The general store,” she grumbled “Behind the store is a payphone.” 

 

She then shoved a few dollars and cents into his hand. Sehun was about to protest but she waved him off. He bowed at her in gratefulness. “Stop that, you’ll hurt the pups.”

 

Sehun gasped, she was able to smell him easily. He placed the call to Jongin and with the few dollars left he went inside the general store. A bored looking pregnant omega stared at him. She was young, really young. She fumbled with the television antennas, trying to get the channel to come through. 

 

Sehun was able to pick up a few things to buy and walked up to the counter. The girl gave up on her television to focus on Sehun. She stared up at him as she punched the total into the register, “How far along are you?”

 

“I just found out today.” 

 

She tsked, “I found my mate at fourteen. Now i’m sixteen and pregnant with two pups. Doctor says it’s two boys. My mate works for a farmer and goes into the city to sell the produce. Says he’s going to buy me alotta things for the kids.”

 

“Aren’t you scared?” Sehun asked. 

 

She shrugged, “The two years I’ve known him, he’s treated me good. He’ll be a great dad to the kids. We ain’t fancy like you city folk but we manage.”

 

“I’ actually wild.”

 

“From a northern tribe? You guys are all muscle and length. Here in the south, the wild folk are more lean and tan since we’re more towards the sea.”

 

“Sounds like Jongin.” Compared to Sehun and Chanyeol, Jongin is shorter but lean like a body from wolves near the sea that need to fish and swim.

 

“You’re mate?” she asked

 

Sehun shook his head, “A friend. My mate’s from the city hence the city folk accent.”

 

Her eyes widen in surprise, “A city wolf and a wild wolf. Pregnant not to mention. You better leave here quick, our town isn’t very friendly to those couples.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Something about mixing blood isn’t good for the wolves.” she shook her head, “I don’t believe in what the elders say but I wouldn’t want you to get hurt. My parents run the general store but they’re off to go man the rice field. Hide here for now until someone picks you up.”

 

She pointed to the door that led to a stairway up to the apartment above the store. From the living room window, he can see the road leading to the general store. There were people coming from the fields and others driving in from probably the sea. A few people would enter the general store. 

 

The girl could be heard as she chats with the customers. She updates them on her pregnancy or how her mate’s doing. It wasn’t until the Do-Kim’s Volvo pulled up that Sehun went down stairs. Jongin was shutting the door of his driver side when Sehun ran out. He was about to run up and hug Jongin but he realized that meant Jongin would be able to smell him.

 

“Don’t think that I could already smell you.” Jongin pulled Sehun in a hug and gave him a squeeze. “I promise you, it gets less scarier when you tell him.”

 

He opened the door on the passenger side for Sehun before rounding the car and getting back into the driver seat. The pregnant girl waved as Jongin backed away. Jongin would try to make small talk but Sehun knew he was waiting to hit the road to the city before grilling him. And once the tires hit pavement, Jongin opened his mouth, “Yixing doesn’t know yet?”

 

Sehun shook his head, “I found out this morning.”

 

“But isn’t this what you wanted?”

 

“I don’t know anymore… Yixing… he’s great, wonderful. A true gift and- and I’m me.”

 

“I think that’s enough for Yixing. He loves you a lot Sehun, I think he would die if he heard you because you’re his everything and you’re always enough for him. Get some rest I’ll wake you up when we get inside the city.”

 

Sehun rested his head on the car’s headrest, the pups occasional whimpers in the background and Jongin trying to sooth them while driving. He wondered how he would be with his own children.

 

“Fuck!” 

 

Baekhyun finally released all over Chanyeol’s stomach. The alpha was taking a nap when the heat kicked in and Baekhyun didn’t want to wake him up. He managed to jack himself off while cuddling his mate but now he felt bad that his cum was running down the tired alpha’s stomach. 

 

“Chanyeol.” he started to lightly shake the alpha “Come on love, we have to get you cleaned.”

 

Chanyeol groaned but when he felt the warm liquid on him, his eyes shot open. He looked at the pool of cum on his stomach and a sheepishly grinning Baekhyun. “Why Baekhyun?”

 

“I’m sorry, Yeol. I didn’t want to wake you.”

 

Chanyeol was about to sit up but Baekhyun pushed him down. “More warm?”

 

“No I’m not in heat, I just don’t want you to spill cum everywhere.” Baekhyun gingerly got up and walked to the bathroom to get some toilet paper. When he came back, Chanyeol was on the verge of lulling back to sleep. His eyes were slowly closing and his breath was evening out. “Wake up, sleepy head. You can sleep when we’re finished cleaning up.”

 

Chanyeol reluctantly got up from the bed and into the bathroom where Baekhyun had left the tub filling. The omega followed after and brought two bottles up to Chanyeol’s nose. “Which one do you like more?”

 

One smelt like honeysuckle and the other lavender. Although he enjoyed the scent of the honeysuckle, chanyeol knew the lavender would aid their sore muscles. He pointed to the purple bottle and Baekhyun proceed to pour the bath additive into the warm water. Chanyeol got in the water first and Baekhyun sat on the toilet so he can easily wash the alpha’s hair. 

 

“Baekhyun inside.” Chanyeol pulled the arm that was raised, he wanted Baekhyun inside. The lavender was mainly for him since he’s the one in heat. Baekhyun sighed but did his best to get inside the tub. It was hard because his limbs were very sore. Raising one leg felt very painful. Realizing why Baekhyun couldn’t climb inside, Chanyeol scooped Baekhyun up bridal style and lowered their bodies into the warm water.

 

The minute baekhyun’s body soaked in the lavender infused water, he let out a moan of relief. His muscles were slowly relaxing and it felt great to move and not wince. He motioned for chanyeol to bend down, not forgetting the real reason why they’re in the bath in the first place.

 

Chanyeol whined as Baekhyun poured water over his head. It wasn’t his favorite part of taking a bath but it was well rewarded when he felt his mate’s slender fingers rub against his scalp. The shampoo was Baekhyun’s despite the omega’s many attempts to steer Chanyeol to a more alpha scented shampoo, Chanyeol refused. 

 

Same with the body wash, facial cleanser and moisturizer. Baekhyun knows Chanyeol isn’t oily skinned and yet he insists on using Baekhyun’s cleanser. Poor kid. Chanyeol wanting to pamper his omega as well, did his best to wash Baekhyun’s hair and body. Baekhyun appreciated it since raising his arms was impossible at the moment.

 

They got cleaned up and wrapped themselves in clean towels. Baekhyun was about to forgo the clothes and jump straight into changing the bed sheets but Chanyeol sat him down and grabbed a shirt from his own drawer and boxers from baekhyun’s. The alpha concentrated as he gently put Baekhyun’s clothes on. 

 

Once that was done he carried him to the chair in their room and went back to the bed to change the sheets. Baekhyun watched with tears in his eyes, as Chanyeol struggled to keep the ends of the bed sheet on the bed. This was perfect, it was paradise. 

  
  
  
  


Jongin pulled up to a diner on the outskirts of the city. He sees Kyungsoo’s car and grabbed onto Sehun’s hand. He parked watched as Yixing ran outside from the diner. Sehun climbs outside of the car and pauses a few feet from Yixing. Yixing walked slowly up him and then fell to his knees to press his head onto Sehun’s stomach.

 

Kyungsoo walked out too and waved at Jongin. He helped him unload the kids from the car. “Look at you putting miles on the car.” he kissed the omega’s head tenderly. “Take me with you next time.” They walked back to the diner, leaving Sehun and Yixing to have their moment. 

 

Yixing got up from the ground, wiping the tears from his eyes, “Did you eat yet?”

 

Sehun shook his head. 

 

“Come on then.” Yixing grabbed his hand and made sure Sehun ate almost everything on the menu. 

 

Back at baekhyun’s place, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had shifted into wolf form. Chanyeol was inside of him, moving and making sure his knot locked. Then and there, he bared his teeth and sunk them into Baekhyun’s neck. The seal of them being officially each other’s was made. Baekhyun shuddered when he felt a comfortable warmth filled him. He looked up at Chanyeol and licked the alpha’s muzzle.

 

_ It gets better, better, better, better, This is more than life,This is paradise. _

  
  



	9. (9)

Sehun looked out the window as Yixing drove through the city. He had only got the morning off when Kyungsoo called him a slight panic about Jongin not answering his phone. The doctor volunteered to help his friend find his missing mate, turns out it was the other way around. Yixing had sat in a diner with a oddly calm Kyungsoo who kept asking if his kids could eat off the kid’s menu yet.

 

Sehun didn’t want to know what Kyungsoo told him, he was sure he had told him something. He would have normally asked but looking at Yixing hurt right now. Seeing how sad he was that Sehun ran away instead of facing him hurt. Sehun trusted Yixing with more than his life, it was just a nagging feeling in the back of his head that told him he wasn’t good enough for the doctor. 

 

They pulled up to their building and Yixing turned to him, “Text me when you’re inside.”

 

Sehun nodded, not making eye contact with his alpha. He was about to open the car door when Yixing placed a hand on his arm. “Was it something I did?”

 

“Why would you say that?” Sehun finally turned to look at Yixing.

 

“I woke up this morning to find you gone this morning. I thought you went out to get some air. Then as I’m leaving to work, Kyungsoo calls to tell me that Jongin hasn’t answered his phone all morning. I thought some wild wolf was snatching up omegas.” Yixing took a shuddered breath “Then when I met up with Kyungsoo at the diner, all he said was that we would meet up with you and Jongin there. The car pulled out and you came out, you smelt so sweet. I guess I finally pieced it together when I was running out the diner.”

 

“Yixing-”

 

“Do you even want to have kids? All those times did you-”

 

“Yixing, you know I would give you the world if I could. Why would I have aborted our kids?”

 

“Then why would you run away when you’re finally pregnant?”

 

Sehun brought a hand up to caress Yixing’s face. Like a magnet Yixing was drawn to the touch. He wrapped a hand over Sehun’s and closed his eyes. “Because you are should be unattainable for someone like me and yet you’re stuck with me.”

 

“You don’t give yourself enough credit Sehun. I am the luckiest person alive because of you. I was just a working robot before you. I would come home, go to work, eat, bathe and repeat. I didn’t know how beautiful it is to wake up to someone next to you. I mean don’t get me wrong, you can be a pain in the ass sometimes but you’re my pain in the ass.” Yixing let out a quirk of a smirk. 

 

Sehun pinched his cheek before leaning in to give him a chaste kiss, “Call me when you get to the hospital.”

 

Neither Yixing nor Sehun pulled away. They remained there, faces so close that Yixing could see a faint hue of blue in Sehun’s eyes. He closed the distance once, twice… “I think I can be a little late today.”

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo groaned as he watched Jongin try to parallel park again. 

 

“Cut the wheel!”

 

“Don’t yell ridiculous things at me!” Jongin left the car crooked and let out a yell of distaste as he threw the car back into drive.

 

“Get out of the car, get out!” Kyungsoo walked to the driver’s side while Jongin put the parking brake on.

 

“Why do you let the neighbor’s park in our spots?” Jongin got the kids out and headed to the house. He didn’t want to see Kyungsoo at the moment. He was being mean to Jongin. The omega pouted about it until he was inside and helping the children out of the carrier. 

 

He put them inside the little playpen that Jongin’s mom gifted them. It was time to give them a bath. 

 

While he was setting the baby bath up, Kyungsoo walked in. Jongin could hear a faint greeting to their kids and maybe a little coddling before the alpha headed to the bathroom. 

 

“Why are you mad?” 

 

Jongin snorted, “If you don’t know why then I won’t tell you.”

 

“I’m sorry that I yelled at you if that’s the problem.”

 

Jongin shook his head, his eyes were starting to water. It was the postpartum depression, nothing seemed to satisfy him and it made him even more angry at himself.  

 

Kyungsoo squated next to him and reached out for his hand, “Don’t think I don’t know what’s happening.”

 

Jongin let out a sob, “Why am I not happy?”

 

Kyungsoo pulled Jongin up and out of the bathroom to cuddle on the couch, “It’s very common after childbirth. You should have told me sooner so I could have helped more.”

 

“I just don’t want to worry you.” Jongin sniffled.

 

“You being all moody and sad is not like you. I know you’re mister pouty sometimes but this isn’t you. Do you want to see someone? Maybe it’ll help you vent?”

 

Jongin shook his head, “I’m not weak.”

 

“Getting help doesn’t mean you’re weak.”

 

“Your parents…”  there was a period of time where Kyungsoo’s parents did not like Jongin. Kyungsoo came from a predominant family and when word got out that Jongin wasn’t only just adopted but a wild adoptee, the Do’s decided they didn’t want to associate with their son when Jongin was around. Then the secret dropped about Kyungsoo not being Jongin’s first love and all hell broke loose.

 

Kyungsoo’s parents tried to break them up but in the end, dropped their son and never talked to him since. 

 

“My parents are the least of our worries and if they want to point fingers, they should look in the mirror. You’re going through a common thing and if anything my mom knows a thing or two about mental illness. There’s a counseling center on campus, do you want me to see if one of my colleagues has time? Maybe squeeze you in and I can watch over the kids.”

 

Jongin snorted, “Alphas getting self help?” 

 

“We have problems too.” Kyungsoo booped Jongin’s nose. “I’ll go get the kids and you can prepare the bath.”

 

While Kyungsoo was getting the kids, Jongin got lost in thought as he prepared the bath. When Kyungsoo came back with the three pups in his arms, Jongin couldn’t hold it in. “Have you gotten help?”

 

Kyungsoo squatted down next to Jongin, “What do you mean?”

 

“You said Alpha’s have problems too… did you ever have to visit the therapist?”

 

Kyungsoo gave it some thought before giving the honest answer, “I wasn’t entirely sure how to cope with a mate that was betrothed to another before I came into the picture. Then you dropped your feelings for him suddenly and it was a total turn around from who you were before. Because Jongin to be honest, you’re not the same Jongin before you met me. I’ve heard about what you were like. People called you the high end socialite, frequently seen at country clubs and high tea with well known omegas. You were a shining bright star, imagine how i felt knowing I dulled your personality.”

 

Jongin grabbed their first born and gently dipped her in the water, than ran a soapy cloth against her body. 

 

“That’s ridiculous.” he scoffed “Do you think I was happy going to those things? I had to because it was expected of me from Taemin and his family. Even to his family I was seen as a scholarship receiver to the most prestigious university. It didn’t matter if I was smart or that my parents worked hard to let me go, I was a charity case adoptee. When i finally got to know you, I was just happy to have friends that weren’t trying to sleep with my boyfriend because they know he had money. I wasn’t worried any of your friends would call me mean names behind my back. It was just me and you.”  

 

He finished washing Kyungmi and sat her down on a warm fluffy blanket so she could roll around in. Kyungsoo passed him Soomi and he proceeded to do the same with her.

 

“I know I sometimes bring up Taemin sometimes but in reality, I got the better end of the deal. Who wouldn’t want to have this.” he then lifted a sudsy Soomi to Kyungsoo’s face so she could lick her alpha father. 

 

“Then why are you feeling sad?” Kyungsoo countered. 

 

Jongin replaced his second daughter with his son and sighed, “Do I have to have a reason for my blues or can’t I just get the help I need?”

 

“I’ll let you have it then.” Kyungsoo grabbed the kids and took them to the crib in the master bedroom. 

 

Jongin finished cleaning up and decided to take a shower of his own. He let the warm steam try to remove his sadness as he washed his hair, instead he got a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Kyungsoo rest his head on Jongin’s back, letting the heated skin warm him more than the water. 

 

“What am I going to do with you?” he grumbled into Jongin’s skin. 

 

“What!? I should be asking you that! And you left the kids alone!” 

 

“Relax, they fell asleep after I warmed them up from the bath. They’re all curled up next to the hot water bottle.” Kyungsoo grabbed a washcloth and poured body wash on it. 

 

“Behave mister Do, I’m still recovering from childbirth.”

 

“I don’t think you’ll let me forget till we’re dead.” he gently washed Jongin’s body. It wasn’t until Jongin was doing the same that Kyungsoo spoke up again, “I support you very much on getting help. Please remember, I’m your number one fan for everything.”

 

Jongin’s face split into a grin and he bent down to place a kiss on his mate’s lips, “What did I say about behaving?”

* * *

 

Early morning of  the next day, Baekhyun sighed as he did his best to place ointment on the bruises. He was still in heat but he was in low so he could feel the hunger overtake him. He was trying his best to not groan since Chanyeol was finally able to sleep. He shuffled out to the kitchen and started to prep for dinner. 

 

Half an hour later, Baekhyun was munching on pork belly slices. He sipped the red ginseng juice that Yixing sent over to help with his… stamina. Baekhyun wanted it to end but the only real way for it to end was if Chanyeol bit him and the alpha was showing no signs of wanting to.

 

He wrapped the meat in lettuce leaf and stuffed it in his mouth. Not that he cares that Chanyeol might not want to bite him. He huffed as he took another lettuce leaf and placed a slice of meat on it. “Not like I want to get bitten.”

 

“Bitten?” 

 

Baekhyun whipped his head up to see Chanyeol rubbing his eye as he walked over to the kitchen table. The alpha plopped himself on the seat opposite of Baekhyun. 

 

“Meat.” he pointed to the pork belly sizzling on the portable stove. 

 

“You want some?” Baekhyun offered the wrap he was working on before the other came in. 

 

Chanyeol shook his head, “Green no.”

 

“Lettuce? It’s good for you!” he ate the wrap to show how good the vegetable was.

 

“Kale?” Chanyeol pointed to the darker perilla leaves.

 

“No that’s perilla.” Baekhyun stuffed one in his mouth, “See they’re good. Num num.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head and was about to grab a piece of meat off the grill but Baekhyun slapped his hand away. 

 

“That’s hot, Chanyeol! Watch out!” he picked a piece and placed it on a plate and handed it to chanyeol, “There, you can eat it.”

 

Chanyeol fumbled with his toddler chopsticks for a bit before whispering, “Baekhyun mad.”

 

“I’m not mad, Chanyeol. You could have gotten hurt. I was protecting you.” he gave the underside of Chanyeol’s chin a little tickle and went back to eat. 

 

“Bite.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Baekhyun want bite.” Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand so he could nuzzle against it. “Chanyeol p-pot-ect-ting Baekhyun. No hurt.”

 

Baekhyun cooed, “Chanyeol it’s bound to happen. It’s part of our nature.”

 

He switched the burner off and started to pack up the food. Chanyeol looked crestfallen as Baekhyun put the meat away. Baekhyun chuckled and ushered Chanyeol to the bedroom. And for the first time in twenty four hours, he dressed Chanyeol and himself up in some pajamas.

 

The clock pointed at the seventh hour, people were starting to wake up and get ready for work but the two mates instead waited out until Baekhyun’s head hit him again. It was in the middle of a game show that senior citizens love to watch, it seemed worse than the day before and Chanyeol knew that the only way to appease such an intense heat was to bite Baekhyun. 

 

It was the only way since this was Baekhyun’s first heat.

 

With the help of a still stable Baekhyun, Chanyeol took his clothes off and shifted into his ginger furred wolf. Baekhyun managed to shift into his light blonde wolf form  just in time before the heat overcame him. His body shook as the need to be fuck filled his mind. A low whine for help escaped him.

 

Chanyeol nuzzled Baekhyun’s neck, his fur was as soft as his human skin. He lined himself up behind Baekhyun and entered gently. Baekhyun’s wolf body reacted differently than his human body. Both rejoiced in getting filled but unlike in human form, a wolf’s body tried to keep its mate’s cock locked in from the beginning. 

 

It was painful because Chanyeol’s instincts want him to thrust but Baekhyun’s body is trying to lock him in without the knot fully formed. Baekhyun’s insides gave Chanyeol a tight squeeze causing the alpha to pant with want. Although he is wild, he knows that it would be dangerous to move right now. He waited for Baekhyun’s walls to relax and that’s when he picked up the pace in his thrusts. 

 

Eventually they both felt the knot forming, Baekhyun’s insides were squeezing around Chanyeol again and finally right when they were about to lock together, Chanyeol bite Baekhyun in the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

 

Baekhyun shook with pleasure, the warmth of the bond establishing and the fact that Chanyeol was filling him to the brim with cum, it was the most intense orgasm he felt. They both collapsed when they were unlocked. Chanyeol shifted into human form grabbing a too exhausted Baekhyun and taking him to the bed. 

 

He grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and rinsed it with water so he could clean the bite wound. Baekhyun watched with tired eyes and felt how gentle Chanyeol was with him as he passed the cloth over his bloodied fur. 

 

Baekhyun wished he could smile but his body was so fatigued. Who knew twenty four hours could worn you out. Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and began to hum a song. Baekhyun’s eyes began to close and he finally succumbed to sleep.

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun woke up to a lively chatter outside of the bedroom. He did his best to get up, somewhere in the middle of his sleep he shifted back to human form and along the way had clothes put on him. A matter of fact he felt very fresh and clean for just having sex for a day straight.

 

He picked up his phone and gasped when he saw the date. It wasn’t the same day that Chanyeol had bit him, he had slept for an entire day. He did his best to get off the bed but fell back down. His body was still bruised and battered from all the sex, his limbs felt heavy and he just wanted to see Chanyeol.

 

“Chanyeol. Chanyeol!” it was as if he was a puppy looking for his mother. He whined and whimpered until the alpha opened the door in a panic. 

 

Once the omega saw the alpha, he broke out into a sob, “I can’t get up.”

 

The alpha walked over and picked Baekhyun up as if he was a child. He carried him all the way to the dining room where he could see both Sehun and Jongin bickering over food. They both looked up when they heard Chanyeol, moving the chair to set Baekhyun down. 

 

“Good morning sunshine, or should I say good afternoon?” Jongin teased.

 

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun bit back.

 

“Don’t be like that to the people who help bath, cloth and now feed you. Come on Baek, we’ve been where you’re at. Getting up is difficult, let alone standing is near impossible. Just sit tight and we’ll be mama omegas for now. Right Sehun?”

 

The omega sat a plate of food down in front of Baekhyun, “Right.”

 

The elder of the three gota whiff of the pregnancy scent coming from the younger, “Shut up! You- YOU’RE PREGNANT?!”

 

Sehun let out a sheepish grin and broke out into a blush. “We were successful this time.”

 

“Wow wow wow!” Baekhyun smiled as he saw how his friend was glowing. 

 

“Just imagine if you got pregnant too, Baekhyun.” Jongin winked as he continued to set the table up. 

 

Baekhyun choked on the juice he was drinking, Chanyeol threw him a look of concern and handed him a napkin. They were talking too fast for him to keep up so the alpha had no choice but to tune the omegas out. 

 

“We-we were only doing it for a day, male omegas can’t get pregnant that easily.”

 

Jongin shrugged, “That’s what they all say. I thought it would take a couple of heats to get pregnant and right off the bat when we started to try, I got knocked up.”

 

A low howl erupted from the living room followed by two more voices. “Something you have looking forward to, Sehun.” 

 

The new parent groaned as he went to get the doggy stroller to put his pups in so they can watch him eat. They were starting to develop an anxiety problem that he was hoping one of his colleagues could help him out with. He’s dealt with pups coming to the kindergarten with bad separation anxiety but now that it’s his own kids, he wasn’t so sure. 

 

“Sometimes, I feel like a bad parent.” Jongin confessed as he parked the stroller next to his chair. 

 

“Don’t be like that Jongin, they’re only a month old. They want to hang out with you.” Baekhyun tried to soothe his friend but the omegas knew right when it started that Jongin had gotten the ‘baby blues’.

 

“I don’t know what to do anymore. It’s so easy raising other people’s kids but why do I feel so off about my own?”

 

“Do you not feel a parental bond with them?”

 

Jongin shook his head, “No, the bond is there but it’s like my own mind is telling me that whatever I’m doing is wrong. I’m feeding the pups wrong, bathing them incorrectly and…” 

 

“Have you told Kyungsoo?” Sehun reached out to grab one of Jongin’s hands, giving it a supportive squeeze. 

 

“He said he would find me help for my depression. He’ll try to be more involved with the pups but that’s not the thing… he needs to work too but… I don’t know.”

 

Baekhyun patted the omega’s back, “It’s okay, whatever you’re feeling doesn’t need to be explained. What’s important is that you asked for help and we’ll help you out as much as we can.”

 

“For now we’ll ask one question,” sehun murmured “What do you want Jongin?”

  
  
  
  


Jongin moaned as the  masseuse kneaded a knotted muscle on his shoulder. When Sehun asked what he wanted, the first thing that popped in his head was a massage. He crouches a lot at home and at work so he’s always had back aches. 

 

Apparently there’s an on sight masseuse for the doctor’s at Yixing’s hospital. Sehun took the kids for a few hours while Jongin relaxes for a bit. Baekhyun wanted to help too but the fact that he wasn’t very mobile prevented him to. He provided financially though. He would pay for the massage, the much needed haircut and a lavish meal. He offered to pay for a movie as well but Jongin said he would probably miss the children by then. 

 

Somewhere in the hospital Sehun was pushing Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s pups around in their dog stroller. He was looking for Yixing but it seemed like the doctor wasn’t in his ward or in his office. He asked a few nurses to see if they saw him but they all shook their head.

 

It wasn’t until sehun was heading to the elevators that he saw his mate. His eyes looked tired and he was reading a folder. Yixing would have passed by him if it wasn’t for the zap he feels when Sehun is around.

 

“Hunnie,” he grabbed his mate’s arm and pulled him into a hug. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Just doing a favor for Jongin.”

 

“I see and that involves you taking care of his kids, why?”

 

“He needs a break and we need practice.” Sehun bent down to steal a kiss from his alpha. “Are you off any time soon.”

 

Yixing shook his head and held the folder up, “I just came out of a meeting with the head doctors. Looks like we need to go over things to improve each ward. Mine just needs to focus on some minor things but I still need to come up with a plan to submit to them.”

 

Sehun nuzzled his head in Yixing’s shoulder, inhaling the scent he loved so much. “Please don’t work too hard and remember to eat. If you’re going to spend the night here just remember to get plenty of sleep as well.”

 

“Are you going to be able to handle the kids?” Yixing still held Sehun close, not caring who saw him. It was going to be able before he got to hold him again and he needed Sehun as much as the younger needed him. 

 

Sehun nodded, “We might go shopping so don’t be surprised when you see the credit card bill.”

 

Yixing pulled back, “When has my omega ever liked shopping?”

 

“Hmm, I’ve been craving some things and my shoes aren’t very pregnant friendly. Don’t you think?” he flexed his foot to show the alpha his loafers. 

 

Yixing let out a quiet laugh and kissed Sehun, “Enjoy yourself then, and don’t go too crazy. We need to eat too.”

 

Sehun bent down to whisper in his ear, “If the kids weren’t with me, I would have asked for a private tour of your office.”

 

The omega pulled away with a glint in his eye, his alpha responded with a low growl. Sehun’s phone ringing interrupted them. 

 

It was Kyungsoo, asking where his omega and kids were. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a shitty way to end the chapter but SeXing can't have sex with the pups in their car >.< Also if you're wondering why Jongin didn't get bitten to finish his first heat with Kyungsoo, a bite means you're premaritally tied to that person. Jongin wasn't ready to be tied to Kyungsoo due to his imprint. 
> 
> ALSO for AO3 readers. Since a very few of you comment and I have frequent commenters, I notice when you guys disappear. So if anyone knows what happened to honeycake please let me know ;-; I haven't seen them comment in a while and I'm worried. I know I haven't said it on AO3 but I care A LOT for my readers. Hope everything is alright honeycake and I miss you ;-;


	10. (10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, motivation is lacking at the moment.

Kyungsoo met up with Jongin at the restaurant that Baekhyun had made a reservation at. It was a very famous and uptight steakhouse, the type Kyungsoo grew up with. He can tell a few of the older customers recognized him. He cleared his throat as he neared his brunet omega. 

 

“Jongin.” 

 

Said omega looked up from the menu and gave his alpha a sheepish smile. “I just had the best massage ever.”

 

“Don’t you want to go eat somewhere else. Somewhere less… uptight?”

 

Jongin shook his head, “Sehun has the kids so I don’t have to worry about them making noise and Baekhyun offered to pay so I’m eating the most expensive piece of meat.”

 

Kyungsoo hesitated to sit down but did so anyway. He waved at a few familiar onlookers causing for Jongin to look around to see who caught Kyungsoo’s attention.

 

“Who are they?”

 

“Uhh, friends of my parents. You never got to meet them…” Jongin was supposed to meet them. Usually high end society wolves make a ceremony similar to a wedding when mates find each other. Jongin was supposed to but it never happened once the Do’s found out about his past. 

 

“It’s fine,” Jongin placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s “maybe it wasn’t meant to be.”

 

But the omega spoke too soon because the older couple that waved to Kyungsoo stopped by their table when they were leaving. 

 

“Kyungsoo darling it’s been ages since we last saw you.” the female omega placed her hand in Kyungsoo’s so that he could kiss it. (Rich wolves, gag). 

 

Kyungsoo faked a smile, “Life has been rushing by but I wouldn’t say that about you, you haven’t aged Mrs. Lim.”

 

The omega hummed a laugh. Kyungsoo never liked Mrs. Lim, she was overly touchy and always tried to set him up with her daughter. The older alpha shook his hand very hard, Mr. Ko tired to be overly dominant. “Who’s this Kyungsoo?”

 

Also Kyungsoo thinks he’s a repressed homosexual. Kyungsoo didn’t like how the older man was looking at Jongin but Jongin smelled heavily of Kyungsoo, the pups and mated. “This is my mate, Kim Jongin. Jongin these are friends of my parents, Mr. Ko and Mrs. Lim.” 

 

Jongin shook the hands of both wolves, his years of preparing to be Taemin’s omega was out the window. He was no longer prim and proper but down to earth with genuine smiles. “So happy to meet you two.”

 

“Oh my Kyungsoo! Do I smell pups?” Mrs. Lim cracked a smirk. “I’m sure your parents love that.” she said so sarcastically.  

 

Jongin’s smiled began to fade, he remained quiet while the two rich wolves went on about how some of Kyungsoo’s childhood friends had found their own mates. The majority of them were still child free and off traveling to the different cities. Jongin could feel the indirect hit, he had tied Kyungsoo down with kids. It would be hard for them to travel until the pups could turn into their human form and even then they would be toddlers. 

 

Kyungsoo grabbed onto Jongin’s hand, thumb rubbing circles as he converses with the other two wolves. It was until the couple’s food came that the older couple left them alone. 

 

“What a bunch of prudes.” Kyungsoo scoffed, “Now my parents are going to know we have kids.”

 

Kyungsoo eyed Jongin as he pushed a carrot around his plate. 

 

“Do you know what I like about you?” Kyungsoo asked as he filled Jongin’s glass with wine.

 

He could see Jongin’s face pink for an unknown reason, “The last time you asked me that, we were in an uncompromising position.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled, “I do remember that, but if I remember correctly we were trying to hit a homerun. And that’s what I like about you, we’re always on the same page about what we want in life.”

 

“Mr. Do are you trying to get into my pants?” Jongin teased.

 

“Is it working?”

 

“You know that you don’t have to ask, I’m very willing towards you… but about your parents, I’m sure they won’t bother us even with the children. They wouldn’t want wild wolves as grandchildren.”

 

“Then they’re missing out. They’re missing out on a great son-in-law and on adorable grandchildren. I don’t know about you but I miss them.”

 

Jongin slumped in his seat, “I wasn’t the only one then? Ugh, all I can think about is how much i want to see them dressed in these little outfits I found at the store.”

 

“Aww come on, don’t dress them when they’re in wolf form.”

 

“Shush, Do Kyungsoo. I carried them so I can dress them however I want them too.”

 

There was a quiet scrape of silverware on fine china until Kyungsoo spoke up, “Do you want to go pick them up?”

  
  
  
  


Sehun wasn’t surprised when he got the call from Kyungsoo asking where his location was. New parents may get upset for their new lifestyle change but it doesn’t change the fact that they’re deeply attached to their pups.

 

Sehun wasn’t anywhere special, he bought some slip ons for his future heavily pregnant self. He was going to go check on Baekhyun but was worried about disturbing their much needed rest. 

 

The pregnant walked up to the spot where he was going to meet up with Kyungsoo when he caught a scent that should never be near him again.

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun smiled as he dressed Chanyeol up the best he could. They were going to go out. Both wolves needed fresh air and Baekhyun knew exactly where. He called for a taxi knowing that it wouldn’t be wise for him to drive in his condition. 

 

He brought a duffle bag with him and a lock along with balls and frisbees. They got into the taxi easily, Chanyeol helping his omega inside since sitting was painful. Baekhyun told the driver the address to where they wanted to go.

 

It was a designated shifting area. It was a giant open aired building that provided obstacle courses that civilized wolves can release their ‘wild’ side in. The building was watched of course, just in case things would get out of hand. Wild wolves that became civilized were not allowed in the same courses as civilized wolves although they can go in a course with their civilized mate if they wanted to.

 

Baekhyun, with the help of Chanyeol, walked up to the reception area to sign themselves in. 

 

“Welcome to the local wolf recreational gym, how can I help you?”

 

“Can I get a private course please. One civilized, one wild.”

 

The female omega gave hima fake smile, “Sure, can I see your I.D.s?”

 

Baekhyun handed his own civilized I.D. and Chanyeol’s wild wolf tag. She thanked him when handed to her and scanned both into the system. She grimaced when she saw the results on the screen but handed the I.D.s back to Baekhyun. 

 

“Is something wrong Miss?”

 

She shook her head, “If I were you, I would take your alpha to the office of records.”

 

He nodded as he grabbed the key card to their shifting room. Something was strange, something was strange indeed. 

 

He didn’t let it affect him for the time being, he needed to release some pent up things and he knew Chanyeol was missing the wild. He guided the curious alpha to the elevator to the fourth floor where the can change into their wolf form. 

 

Baekhyun had Chanyeol go first since he needed to put their belongings in the duffle bag and lock it up. He grabbed one of chanyeol’s paws and placed the arena key on it. He did the same in his naked human form before shifting and guiding Chanyeol to the wolf entrance. It was a balcony that lead to a long stairway but very entertaining when in wolf form.

 

The building was like a giant open aired hotel. The middle was the arena with the courses, but along the edge were thousands of rooms for people to shift in. The wolf entrance faced the arena so you can see wolves exiting or entering their little shifting room. 

 

Once they reached the stairwell, Baekhyun went in front of Chanyeol. He signalled for the alpha to follow him down to the maze of an arena. The building was huge, every course was the size of a football field and there were ten courses to each building. 

 

Chanyeol did his best to stick to Baekhyun. Sniffing a scent would be hard in this place, hundreds of thousands of scents filled the air. Different types of wolves were seen passing through. Young pups held onto a rope that was tied to their parents so they wouldn’t get lost in the crowds.

 

Baekhyun pushed his leg in front of large door which hilariously opened a small portal big enough for an alpha body. He went in first and beckoned Chanyeol to come inside. The course they were in, looked like the woods Chanyeol grew up in. He yipped with happiness when he saw the familiar landscape. Baekhyun let out akin to a laugh and bolted out in a sprint. 

 

In his wolf form his body wasn’t so sore, he couldn’t run at his fastest speed but even then he was fast. Chanyeol chased after him, starting a game of chase. Despite being a civilized wolf, Baekhyun was very intune with his wolf form. He was well aware of his senses which some civilized wolfs tend to lose. 

 

Chanyeol watched in amazement with how Baekhyun would easily escape from his tricks. With a few of the dog toys Baekhyun brought they were able to play fetch and other dog activities. There was a little pond amongst the course with filtered water that Baekhyun showed Chanyeol that it was safe to drink from.

 

There were trees with fruits that were safe for wolves to eat. It was almost like the wild but not just quiet there, chanyeol remembers the weeks were food was scarce. He thought that he would die from malnourishment but  thought of needing to be alive for his mate was what got him through. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t want to tell Baekhyun that the reason why he survived all those harsh nights was that somewhere in his heart, Chanyeol knew his mate needed him really badly. He can see Baekhyun did need him, he was too uptight with his work. Baekhyun should enjoy the life that he had built but instead he’s trying too hard to keep it. 

 

After what seemed like hours Baekhyun decided it was time to head out. The couple walked back to their villa. Baekhyun was the first to shift back into human form so he could open the locker and take out their clothes. 

 

As he was dressing, he stared at Chanyeol with curiosity. “Chanyeol is there something that you’re hiding from me? That girl from the reception desk seemed puzzled over your wild record.”

 

Chanyeol blankly stared at his mate not fully understanding the question.

 

“Nevermind, I’ll look into it tomorrow.” he softly caressed Chanyeol’s cheek before placing a kiss on it, “would you like to accompany me to the grocery store?”

 

Chanyeol nodded at this and the pair turned in their keys to a different receptionist. 

 

The supermarket Baekhyun frequents was only a few blocks away from their house, and with the his muscles stretched from his running in wolf form, Baekhyun was able to walk… slowly. 

 

He was grateful for his friends stocking up his fridge with premade meals that the two could heat up easily but one of the things Baekhyun looked forward to before having a mate was going grocery shopping with them. 

 

Baekhyun wanted Chanyeol to experience the joys of buying food and simply walking through the aisles just because you can. 

 

“So Jongin and Sehun got the basics for us but I think we should indulge today and get some unhealthy options.” Baekhyun with the help of Chanyeol was pushing the cart around. 

 

They stopped by the frozen food section specifically the ice cream part. “I think every freezer should have at least one pint of ice cream.”

 

“I-ice c-cream?” Chanyeol smashed his finger against the frosty windowed door. “Ouch.”

 

“You have to open it like this.” Baekhyun demonstrated with enough force, the freezer door open and grabbed a strawberry ice cream pint. 

 

“Have you ever tasted ice cream, love?” 

 

Chanyeol shook his head. 

 

“I thought so, that just means we need to buy the ingredients for an ice cream sundae!” Baekhyun grabbed smaller packages of the vanilla and chocolate ice cream then pushed the cart further down to the dairy section where he picked up a couple cans of whip cream.

 

“You never know when we need an extra bottle.” Baekhyun winked at the oblivious Chanyeol. 

 

A can of chocolate, caramel and pineapple syrup later, they were in line to check out. Baekhyun was positive that he had seen one of his friends provide him bananas since Chanyeol has the tendency to eat mashed ones for a snack. 

 

The worker at the register recognized Baekhyun and waved happily at him. “I haven’t seen you in a while!”

 

Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol near him and waved his arm, “This one was keeping me busy.”

 

“Your mate?” the worker smiled

 

“Yeah, say hi Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol shyly mumbled a greeting before hiding behind Baekhyun. 

 

The worker’s face fell when they realized what was happening, “He’s wild, isn’t he?”

 

Baekhyun nodded.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“And why should you? Chanyeol is very much capable of loving me and is showing tremendous progress in learning the language.”

 

The worker patted Baekhyun’s hand, “But is that really what you want? To treat your mate like  child?”

 

Baekhyun scoffed, “Chanyeol is no more than a child than I am! He may be struggling with learning a new way of life but that does not mean he’s mentally incapable.”

 

“But is he safe?”

 

“What is wrong with you?” Baekhyun shoved his money towards the worker and grabbed his things. He pulled Chanyeol away from the register and began to rant to the poor alpha.

 

“You are very safe Chanyeol, don’t let anyone tell you that just because you’re wild you can snap anytime. There have been plenty of times where you could have but you didn’t. They think you have no humanity just because you came from a different place. Now I know what Yixing was talking about back then when people would say Sehun was unsafe. People in the cities think they’re superior just because they’re more civilized. I’ll tell you one thing, some of these people here are more scarier than what’s out there in the wild.”

  
  


He paused at a stoplight and turned towards Chanyeol, “It’s humanity that destroyed this earth, Chanyeol. Not wolves like you.”

 

The rest of the walk back to the apartment was spent in silence with Baekhyun fuming about what the worker had told him. 

 

When they got inside Baekhyun had already calmed down and didn’t want to ruin the moment of Chanyeol’s first time eating ice cream. He sat the tall alpha at the breakfast bar before shuffling around the kitchen grabbing items to make the sundae with. 

 

He started with peeling two bananas and cutting them in half horizontally. He then scooped the three types of ice cream into the bowl and placed the cut fruit on top of it. He drizzled whip cream all over the ice cream and bananas then poured the syrups. 

 

He placed the bowl in front of Chanyeol and handed him the spoon.

 

“Try it.” he smiled as the alpha poked at the dessert. 

 

Chanyeol finally took a piece of the ice cream onto his spoon and into his mouth. He hummed at the different flavors bursting into his mouth. “Baekhyun! Wow!”

 

“It’s good isn’t it?”

 

Chanyeol  nodded in agreement and dug into his bowl of ice cream. Baekhyun made his own bowl and tugged Chanyeol towards the couch so they could watch some T.V.

 

“Tomorrow I’ll go back to work, will you be okay?” Baekhyun asked as the settle on a show to watch. Chanyeol was into cooking shows now.

 

“Baekhyun work? Will Chanyeol go?” 

 

Baekhyun shook his head, “I have some important stuff to do. I think Sehun and Jongin will stop by and help you with your studies.”

 

“Chanyeol miss Baekhyun.”

 

“I miss you too, love but someone has to pay rent.” he snickered at the alpha’s confused face.

 

“Rent?”

 

“Well not exactly rent because i own the apartment but rent is easier to say that than mortgage.”

 

“Chanyeol get job too.”

 

“I don’t know about that, your vocabulary skills aren’t stable yet.”

 

“Please Baekhyun.” the alpha snuggled into the crook of his omega’s neck. Baekhyun shouldn’t fall for Chanyeol’s puppy eyes and snuggles but the omega groaned.

 

“Fine, I’ll see what’s open at the company.” 

 

Chanyeol yipped happily and placed a sticky kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek. “You owe me though.”

 

“Owe you?”

 

“Yes owe me. It means since i did something for you, you have to do something for me.”

 

“What Baekhyun want?”

 

Baekhyun started to stroke his chin as he began to think. “Hmm, maybe I’ll tell you when I know but for now just know that you owe me, okay?”

 

Chanyeol nodded his head, “Okay.”

 

Chanyeol rested his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder, snuggling into the omega he loved so much. “Baekhyun is the best.”

 

Baekhyun hummed in enjoyment when he heard that. “What makes me the best?”

 

“Baekhyun loves Chanyeol.”

 

“Of course I love you, why wouldn’t I?” Baekhyun began to stoke Chanyeol’s hair to lull him to sleep. 

 

“Chanyeol got no love.” the alpha yawned. 

 

Baekhyun paused and looked down at the drowsy alpha, “What do you mean by that?” 

 

“Mom… dad…” he mumbled before drifting off to sleep. 

 

Baekhyun grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to his assistant. 

 

‘Tomorrow morning, call the office of record. Get as much information on Park Chanyeol. There’s something that he’s not telling me.’

 

Sunmi replied with an ‘okay’ emoji and asked if Baekhyun was okay. 

 

‘There’s something more to him and I need to find out.’ 

 

Baekhyun planted a kiss on Chanyeol’s head and squeezing his body. Whatever Chanyeol’s past is, Baekhyun thinks he didn’t choose it willingly. 

  
  



	11. (11)

The next morning Baekhyun woke up at 6AM to do his daily routine before work. Before leaving the bed, he gave a still sleeping Chanyeol a kiss on the forehead and a gentle stroke on his cheek. He huffed when he finally got out of bed and into the bathroom to start his shower. He sent out a text to Sehun and Jongin asking them when they’ll come over to help Chanyeol. 

 

A message from Sunmi was on his phone, telling him how he owes her overtime for entering work early for his special mission. He sent a smiling face and a quick ‘of course’. While Baekhyun was showering, Chanyeol woke up from the loss of heat next to him. He blinked at the clock and let out a whine when he noticed Baekhyun’s absence.  

 

Chanyeol shuffled out in his pink pug pajamas, scratching the itch on his stomach as he makes cereal for himself. The ring of the coffee machine announcing the coffee’s done jolts him and he hits his head on the ceiling of the fridge. He howls in pain and Baekhyun comes running out, still dressed in a bathrobe. “What happened?”

 

He reaches out to wipe the tears off of Chanyeol’s face as the alpha tries to explain his injury. Chanyeol gets frustrated with himself due to his lack of vocabulary and begins to hit himself. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol’s hands and pulled him into a hug, “you’re fine. You’re okay. Just calm down and tell me where it hurts.”

 

Chanyeol takes deep breaths before sniffling a, “Hit head on fridge.”

 

“That must have hurt a lot?” Baekhyun pulls away to see the alpha nod. Baekhyun reaches up to figure out where Chanyeol hurt himself on his head and apologizes when he finally finds the tender spot. 

 

“I would call Yixing to check if you got a concussion but i’m afraid he’s on call right now.”

 

“Con-cuss-ion?”

 

“Yes concussion, it’s a head injury and can be very dangerous.” Baekhyun rubbed Chanyeol’s hands before leading him to the table. “Why don’t you have your breakfast while I finish dressing up. Jongin said he’ll be here in an hour and I’ll tell him to keep an eye on you for any signs of a concussion.”

 

Baekhyun poured Chanyeol’s favorite sugary cereal into his bowl and poured the milk. He kissed his alpha’s forehead before going off to change into his work clothes.

 

An hour later, Baekhyun was dressed in a suit, Chanyeol switched from his pug pajamas to a comfortable sweats and t-shirt. Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol and waved goodbye. Just as he was opening the door, Jongin and Sehun where about to ring the bell. 

 

They said their greetings and let Baekhyun go on his way since it’ll be his first time back to the office since  his heat started. He did say a rush explanation of Chanyeol’s head injury and to keep an eye on him. Jongin entered the house first with his stroller full of pups. They were still too young to walk on a leash but he can see his kids growing impatient with the stroller. Usual passive Jongsoo has started to nip at the mesh cover. 

 

Sehun followed the omega father inside, waving a hello at Chanyeol. The alpha waved back and motioned to his head, “Hurt.”

 

“Baekhyun told us. Yixing is a little busy today but we’ll keep an eye on it.”

 

Jongin unloaded the pups while Sehun examined Chanyeol’s head. He tried to establish the pee-pee pad area but he knew Baekhyun will find a surprise or too when he gets home. Once jongin was done settling in his children, he walked up to Sehun who was still examining Chanyeol.

 

“Is it bad?” he asked.

 

“He has a bump but it doesn’t look like he’s internally hurt.” Sehun pulled back to grab a stack of papers. They were korean words, so Chanyeol could practice his lettering. He would have to repeat the word until the page was full. Sehun explained it to Chanyeol as simple as possible before releasing him to do his work.

 

Jongin watched as Sehun’s expression changed from a bright demeanor to something more sorrowful. The younger omega picked up his knitting, wanting to distract himself while he waits for Chanyeol to finish. Usually Jongin would read a book or prepare the next lesson for Chanyeol but he kept staring at Sehun.

 

“Somethings wrong with you.”

 

Sehun looked up from the sweater vest he was knitting for Yixing.

 

“Nothing is wrong.”

 

Jongin grabbed the knitting and placed it in his lap, “You will not get this back until you tell me what it is that’s making you so sad.”

 

Sehun sighed as he thumbed the forest green yarn he was using, “Yesterday a scent that I haven’t smelled in years popped up when I was waiting for you guys.”

 

Jongin frowned, “Who- Sehun! You don’t think that alpha is in the city?”

 

Sehun shrugged, “He was civilized, I would think  he was from a town not a city.”

 

“Unless he has business being here.” Jongin gave the knitting back to Sehun but the younger couldn’t focus on it anymore. “Have you told Yixing?”

 

Sehun shook his head, “We have our first appointment for the pregnancy. I wouldn’t want to worry him.”

 

“He has to know that there’s a possibility that man is here!” Jongin stood up, “I’ll make us some snacks and we’ll figure out a way to deal with this.”

 

Sehun grabbed onto Jongin’s arm as he passed him by, “Please do not tell Yixing. He has a lot on his plate already. I don’t want to burden him with more.”

 

Jongin wanted to snap back. Sehun wasn’t thinking about how much an alpha would want to protect their omega from harm. Especially when they’re pregnant. Sehun wasn’t thinking clearly but Jongin knew better than to meddle into it. Jongin had his own problems to deal with. Starting with the three pups nibbling on Baekhyun’s slipper.

* * *

 

Baekhyun tried not to sneer at the glances the mated alphas gave him as he walked through the doors. They knew he had been claimed through bite now. It was in his scent. But the way those alphas ogled at him made him feel uncomfortable. They had hated from the start for getting a higher position than them and now they think he’ll back off now that he’s mated. 

 

“The hell I would.”

 

“Would what?” 

 

Baekhyun nearly jumped out of his skin when the voice popped out behind him. He turned to see his assistant wickedly smiling as she waved a folder at him.

 

“Jesus, Sunmi!”

 

“Payback for making me work so hard!” she shoved the folder in his hands. “I got what you asked for but it’s not pretty.”

 

He ushered her to the elevator, “Let’s talk about this in my office.”

 

Once the doors of the elevator closed, Baekhyun slumped against the wall. 

 

“Rough entrance?”

 

“You can smell it just as much as they can.” Baekhyun rubbed the clothed area where his bite was. “They act like wild wolves.”

 

“Civilized wolves especially alphas are idiots. You think Hyuna liked me walking out the door after she first bit me? They practically want to fuck you in front of the whole world to prove you’re theirs. To omegas you smell like a freshly cut apple, to alphas you smell so much like your alpha it’s like a challenge on their ego.”

 

“How are you and Hyuna?”

 

“We’ve been having too much sex that I feel like coming into work more. That was off the record by the way.”

 

Baekhyun snickered as the doors opened and the pair walked to their workplace. 

  
  
  


“How much you want to bet, that creepy Mr. Lee calls you into his office?” Sunmi handed Baekhyun a cup of coffee that she had prepared for him. 

 

“I don’t want to think about it. ‘Congrats Byun on finally putting out to your alpha.’ then he’ll probably say something about Chanyeol sticking it good to me or something very inappropriate.”

 

Sunmi snorted. She waited until Baekhyun sat down to show him the contents of the folder. “It was tough but I was able to get information on him.”

 

Baekhyun skimmed the pages as Sunmi went on. 

 

“Turns out, your alpha was born civilized. Born in the city 6 hours away by the sea. His birth certificate is in there hence the location of the city but no one is assigned as his mother or father. The weird thing is that at age five, he was able to file paperwork that he would go wild.”

 

Baekhyun balked, “That’s impossible for a five year old.”

 

“Which is why, I believe whoever birthed Chanyeol filed it for him and abandoned him in the forest. Has he ever spoke about his parents?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head. 

 

“Wild wolves tend to go back to their pack to show off their mate. Chanyeol has never brought it up to you?”

 

Again Baekhyun shook his head. “That means Chanyeol was alone in the woods?”

 

“Yes and it also explains why Chanyeol is so fast at learning how to speak.” Sunmi turned towards the window and gestured to the people below them, “the majority of us learned how to talk by one or two. Chanyeol probably has the memory of using motor skills but it’s been so long, which is why he has trouble.”

 

“Why would his parents abandon him though?” Baekhyun was near tears thinking about what Chanyeol had gone through.

 

“I don’t have that answer for you but in that folder is the address to the hospital. Maybe they can give you some information.”

 

Baekhyun nodded, “Thank you Sunmi, you are excused now.” 

 

As he watched his assistant leave, he remembered what Chanyeol asked him. “Wait!”

 

Sunmi turned, eyebrow quirked in question.

 

“Can you see if there’s any job available in the company? Something that doesn’t require a lot of talking or responsibility.”

 

“Who’s looking for a job?”

 

“A friend of mine.” Baekhyun coughed as he began to straighten out the file Sunmi gave him, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Is that friend, Chanyeol?” she smirked as she watched her boss’s face turn red at the mention of his alpha. “I have friends in the mailroom, I’m sure they can need the help.”

 

Baekhyun whispered a thank you and she replied with a simple ‘no problem’. She was going to hang this whipped Baekhyun over his head. The omega swore he wasn’t going to be super clingy to his alpha when he’d finally meet him but look at him now. Sunmi shook her head and pretended not to see Baekhyun taking a selfie, he was probably sending it to Chanyeol. 

  
  
  
  


After Jongin feed his friends and his children. He taught Chanyeol about shapes and colors. Chanyeol seemed to be favorite the color yellow and kept repeating Baekhyun’s name when he saw it. Sehun then came up with the idea of taking Chanyeol out to the farmer’s market to see the colors in flower form. It was also time for Jongin to leave since he had an appointment with the counselor Kyungsoo had set him up with. 

 

It was his first day of therapy and he wasn’t so sure if he wanted to go anymore. 

 

As they walked to the park where the farmer’s market was being held, Sehun nudged Jongin with his shoulder. “Look who’s being sad now.”

 

Jongin watched as Chanyeol pushed the stroller. Chanyeol adored the pups. 

 

“Is it weird to say, I don’t want help anymore?” 

 

Sehun shrugged, “It depends on why you don’t want to go anymore. Is it out of fear? Or because you no longer need the help?”

 

“The first one. It’s scary to tell people why I’m not happy. I mean my mate is a dream and we have three fantastic children but…”

 

“But?” Sehun encouraged.

 

“I was adopted right? My adopted parents got me when I was a baby pup and never made me feel like I wasn’t theirs but there’s still that lingering thought about why my biological parents didn’t want me. I look at my kids and wonder if I would be able to ever give them away. Maybe in my heart just like my biological parents, I could easily give them up? What if its hereditary? Then I get sad because these thoughts enter in my head, leaving my children. It makes my heart ache cause I would never be able to leave them like my parents left me. Kyungsoo’s parents detest me and if they would have their way, they would make him leave me. I love Kyungsoo so much that I would cry if he left but because of my lineage, they could take the kids away from me too. That’s- that’s when the thought of death enters. I would kill myself without my children.”

 

Sehun paused Jongin, “You make it sound like Kyungsoo is leaving you! Think realistically Jongin, he’s literally on his way right now to pick you guys up. Where is this coming from?”

 

Jongin wiped the tears that started to fall, “I’ve just always felt unwanted ever since I figured out I was adopted. I’ve always wanted to know why my biological parents didn’t want me.”

 

“Aren’t the love of your adoptive parents enough?” 

 

Jongin shook his head and gave Sehun a hug, “You’re one of my best friends Sehun but you don’t know the pain I went through. Just like I don’t know how you felt with yours.”

 

The older omega walked away to retrieve his kids from Chanyeol and to start their lesson on flowers. 

 

Sehun found no offense in what Jongin told him. Sehun did go through a horrible incident but he grew up with his biological parents. It took him hell of a time trying to find them to introduce Yixing to them. It was a wolf’s nature to present their mate to their pack; Sehun had met Yixing’s parents and Yixing had met Sehun’s. Jongin was able to met Kyungsoo’s and Kyungsoo met Jongin’s adoptive parents but there was still the longing to show your blood, the one who claimed you. 

 

Sehun had met the Kims. Mr. and Mrs. Kim were very loving people. Whatever Jongin wanted to do, they supported him. Ballerino? They signed him up for ballet lessons. High end university? No problem. They loved Jongin to the ends of the earth, and Jongin loved them equally. 

 

Mrs. Kim was a very petite women who some would say was a real life snow white. Her skin was white as snow, hair dark as ebony and her beautiful almond eyes were a soft hazel. Mr. Kim was taller but not as tall as Jongin. Some would compare him to the actor Lee Joon-Gi but with a softer jawline and age evident in his face.

 

Jongin towered over them in his 5’11 height and darker sun kissed skin. Growing up it was very much present that he was different than his parents. The Kims must have sensed Jongin’s distress with his life.

 

Sehun caught up with  Jongin and Chanyeol, Chanyeol was holding a bouquet of yellow daisies and insisting that he bought them. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Sehun asked.

 

“Chanyeol wants to buy the flowers but the owner is being impossible.”

 

Sehun turned towards the stall owner, “What is the problem? Why can’t my friend buy those flowers?”

 

“I have the right to refuse service and I don’t want to service a wild wolf.” the shop owner sneered at Chanyeol.

 

The alpha was confused and held out the money in his hand. The shop owner swatted his hand away causing the money to drop to the ground. 

 

“Chanyeol put the flowers away.” Jongin took the flowers from Chanyeol and placed them in the plastic vase. Chanyeol had bent down to pick up the money that the owner had dropped and received a sharp kick by said person. 

 

“That was highly unnecessary sir!” Sehun pushed the man away. The man growled at Sehun and was about to fight back when another stall owner intervened.  

 

“Can’t you smell the pregnancy on him! That is enough!”

 

Jongin helped Chanyeol up, noticing a crowd has started to form. They were whispering and pointing but the person they were pointing at was Chanyeol. He can hear them talking about how he was wild. One even went as far as telling his friend to leave before Chanyeol lashes out.

 

Chanyeol was nowhere near lashing out, the alpha was whining about the kick he received and how he wanted the flowers for Baekhyun. Jongin ushered his group away from the farmer’s market to a nearby bench. Sehun was still seething and if it wasn’t for the fact he was newly pregnant, he would have fought that stall owner. 

 

Jongin asked Chanyeol if he could look at his injury and the alpha nodded. Jongin hissed as he saw the big bruise that was starting to form. Jongin took a picture to send to Baekhyun, noticing the text from Kyungsoo saying he was nearby. 

 

“I have to leave but will you be okay with Chanyeol?” he asked as he gathered his belongings. 

 

“I’ll ice it and see if Yixing is available to look at it. What did Baekhyun say?”

 

“I told him you’d explain what happened to him.” Jongin sighed. He ruffled Chanyeol’s hair and waved to him, “I better start walking before Kyungsoo has a cow. See you tomorrow. Get some rest Chanyeol.”

 

The alpha waved goodbye, he was still sulking about the flowers.

 

“You really wanted to give Baekhyun flowers?” Sehun asked.

 

“Yes, flowers beautiful like Baekhyun. Baekhyun is like color yellow.”

 

Sehun nodded and beckoned for Chanyeol to follow him. The hailed a taxi since the place Sehun wanted to take Chanyeol to was in his and Yixing’s neighborhood. As he was getting into the car, he froze. It was the same scent, a scent that haunts his dreams. 

 

It was Tao’s. 

* * *

 

Baekhyun huffed as he exited the car. He was excited to tell Chanyeol some good news but the fact Chanyeol got beaten up clouds his mind. He’ll sue that fucking sall owner if it’s the last thing he’ll do. Baekhyun rolled up his sleeves and started punching the air. 

 

No one messes with Byun Baekhyun’s alpha. Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun sighed. He must have gone through a lot. Baekhyun was able to call the hospital between work loads. The nurse that answered was very helpful and said that Park Chanyeol’s medical records were there. 

 

His pediatrician was a famous doctor and only a selected few could see him. A majority of his clientele were private. Baekhyun must have sounded very confused when he asked why. The nurse simply laughed.

 

“The hospital is very high end. It’s in the rich part of Busan. During this time, a lot of wealthy wolves would marry amongst themselves. They wouldn’t pay attention to all that mating stuff. They would only have children to strengthen their wealth, that is until they did find their real mate. Dr. Park specialized in a certain type of children.”

 

Baekhyun couldn’t finish his conversation with the nurse because that was when Jongin texted Baekhyun with a picture of a bruise on Chanyeol. Baekhyun was so distressed that he was about to run out of the office but that was when Baekhyun’s boss called him.

 

As predicted the conversation was highly inappropriate and Baekhyun dreams of filing a bunch of sexual harassment claims but he knew if he did that, he wouldn’t be able to find a job like his ever again. It was the inequality with omegas. 

 

Baekhyun punched the button of his floor and waited impatiently to see his alpha. The ding of the elevator announced his arrival and Baekhyun couldn’t open the door fast enough. He opened the door to his apartment as quickly as possible, threw his stuff on the ground and ran to Chanyeol.

 

He lurched himself on top of his alpha and wrapped his arms around his back. Chanyeol let out a whine of pain and Baekhyun pulled away to push up his alpha’s shirt and study the bruise. “Are you okay my love?”

 

“Baekhyun hurt.”

 

Baekhyun stood on his toes and peppered Chanyeol’s face with kisses, “I know, I know. I’m sorry. Bad Baekhyun.”

 

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a gentle hug and lifted him off the ground, carrying him to the bedroom. He dumped his omega on the bed and walked out to grab something. Loud yells of “Baekhyun wait!” filled the house as he heard running. 

 

Baekhyun giggled, “I’m waiting!”

 

Chanyeol popped his head in the room, “Close eyes.”

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes and hummed, “Eyes are closed.”

 

He could feel the bed dip with added weight and Chanyeol settling in front of him. 

 

“Open! Open!” 

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes and was greeted with a bouquet of yellow flowers. It ranged from roses, to daisies and to carnations. Baekhyun inhaled the sweet scent and grabbed the bouquet.

 

“Are these for me?”

 

Chanyeol nodded, “Baekhyun is yellow.”

 

Baekhyun laughed, “What do you mean silly?”

 

“Baekhyun fur.”

 

Baekhyun’s mouth formed an O and nodded, “Baekhyun’s fur is actually blonde but it’s kind of like the color yellow, isn’t it?”

 

“Blonde?” Chanyeol murmured but nodded his head.

 

Baekhyun pulled at Chanyeol’s shirt collar to bring him to his level and kissed him. “Thank you.”

 

Baekhyun sat the bouquet down and climbed onto Chanyeol’s lap, turning their kiss into a more heated one. 

 

“You owe me another one.” Baekhyun pulled away.

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ll tell you later but for now, you must pay me back.”

 

And Chanyeol paid Baekhyun back with every inch of his body until the omega couldn’t cum anymore. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being a little MIA, the week I was supposed to update I got really sick. I went to the doctor and we're trying to figure out what it is ^^ for now I hope you like this update. please leave comments on what you think about Chanyeol's past!! till next time!


	12. (12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is shitty. I'm feeling better from my stomach~ Please comment and thank you for reading. 

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo struggles with soothing their kids. Jongsoo had managed to tear the doggie stroller mesh, causing the alpha father to groan. “You were supposed to be the good one, Jongsoo.”

 

Jongin chuckled as his mate pouted at their son, “You can’t hold him up to that standard, he’s only a month old.”

 

The elder shrugged, “I can’t help it, he was so calm in the beginning.”

 

They were in the waiting room of the therapist’s office, Jongin was as nervous as can be. He wasn’t sure what to expect. Kyungsoo was being helpful by watching the kids, even suggested that Jongin could wait alone but the omega needed the moral support of his alpha. 

 

Kyungsoo placed a hand on Jongin’s thigh, “You’ll do fine.”

 

“What if he sends me to the looney bin?”

 

Kyungsoo brought a hand up to tuck a lock of Jongin’s hair behind his ear, “Then us four go with you as well.”

 

Jongin cracked a smile at the joke and kissed Kyungsoo, “How did I get so lucky with you?”

 

“I should be asking the same thing.”

 

An alpha woman stepped out through the office doors. She was gorgeous to say the least and to think that she was Kyungsoo’s coworker made him cower, he couldn’t compare. She smiled, “Kim Jongin?”

 

“That’s me.” he got up and dusted off his sweats. Yes sweats because the omega had gain some weight during his pregnancy and can’t work out yet due to his injury. 

 

“Go get ‘em tiger.” Kyungsoo patted Jongin’s butt, he didn’t mind the weight gain. It went to Jongin’s best ass-sets. 

 

The alpha woman smiled and waited for Jongin to enter first before closing the door. She held out her hand, “I’m Bae Irene.”

 

“Kim Jongin, err but you already know that.” he followed the alpha down a course of hallways until they entered an earthy toned room with a portable zen waterfall. On Irene’s desk, Jongin could see a picture of her and another female in a very loving pose. 

 

He settled himself in the lawson armchair and she settled herself in the one across from him. “So tell me about yourself Kim Jongin. Everything I’ve heard from Kyungsoo makes you seem like you’re made from sunshine and rainbows. Why do you think you need counseling?”

 

Jongin fidgeted with his fingers before answering, “I was never all smiles. Growing up I knew my parents weren’t my parents because of our looks. I’m tall and tan meanwhile my parents look like everyone in this city.”

 

Irene grunted, “So you’re adopted? How did that feel growing up?”

 

“I felt like my own parents didn’t want me or maybe they died from starvation and they had to give me up. I’m from the wild and growing up, I could sometimes see the fear in my mom’s eyes when I would get angry. I’ve never hit or threatened my parents, I was always thankful of them taking me in but I knew they were cautious with me due to my background.”

 

“That must have been tough going through that. Did it spark anything inside of you? Any ugly thoughts?”

 

“I felt like I was a monster and I wasn’t going to be properly loved because of what I am.”

 

“But you were civilized you’re whole life?”

 

“Yes but it doesn’t matter because wolves in the city overlook that and automatically assume I’m a beast. Even my ex boyfriend thought that and we were engaged to be married…”

 

“I think you’re forgetting something or more like someone.”

 

Jongin looked at her in question, “Who?”

 

“Kyungsoo.” Irene watched as Jongin’s faced shifted from pained to childlike happiness. “Kyungsoo has loved you unconditionally hasn’t he?”

 

“That’s different,” Jongin murmured, although his cheeks flushed at the thought of his alpha “We’re mates, we have to love each other unconditionally.”

 

“You would be surprised that some people don’t. I get a lot of alphas and omega come through my door complaining about a lack of love in their relationship. From what Kyungsoo told me when you found each other, things weren’t ideal.”

 

“I was imprinted on. Kyungsoo had to fight for me.”

 

“He obviously won. How did that make you feel?”

 

Jongin cleared his throat, “Can I be honest?”

 

“I hope you are.” Irene gestured her hand “By all means.”

 

“I was thrilled by it. Turned on even. Watching people fight over me. ME! Someone who would sometimes get shunned because of being a wild pup. I ended up going to the hospital because of the stress of it all… When I woke up, Kyungsoo pretty much christened the hospital bed.”

 

Irene laughed, “Kyungsoo forgot to tell me that part.” she then sighed “I do see where your problem arise from and I do see a light at the end of the tunnel, Jongin. I just want you to keep in mind the love you recieve from Kyungsoo. It’ll help you with the darker talks.”

 

Jongin smiled at the alpha, she wasn’t so bad after all. 

  
  
  
  
  


Sehun slumped on the couch. He had been home for four hours and still he had no solution on how to tell Yixing that Tao was in Seoul. He wasn’t even sure how to deal with the fact himself. He knew Tao was civilized that was the only way he’d do that to Sehun but what the fuck was he doing in the city.

 

Sehun kicked the air until he heard the door open. Yixing walked in with his shoulders slumped, it must have been a rough day at work. He put away his briefcase before joining Sehun on the couch. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, not notice Sehun shuffle closer to him. 

 

“Yixing.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“If I tell you something, you promise me not to get mad?”

 

“It depends.”

 

“On?” Sehun climbed onto his alpha’s lap, grabbing onto his head with both hands.

 

Yixing finally opened his eyes and settled his hands on Sehun’s hips, “Last time you said that, you maxed out the credit card.”

 

“I told you that was an accident! This is important.”

 

Yixing stifled a laugh, “Go ahead.”

 

“Today we took Chanyeol to the farmer’s market near Baek’s house. Some things happened and we had to take a cab near here and- oh promise me you wont get mad?”

 

“I need to know what it is first.” Yixing gave an encouraging squeeze to Sehun’s hips.

 

Sehun took a deep breath before spilling out, “I smelled Tao.”

 

“Who’s- wait.” Yixing began to shake with anger when things finally connected. 

 

“You told me you wouldn’t get mad.” Sehun held onto his head soo Yixing could look at him.

 

“That asshole is near us! Near you! After what he did to you, you expect me not to get mad?!”

 

“It may have been a figment of my imagination due to the pregnancy. Please Yixing, you have so much to lose if you try to go after him!”

 

Yixing took deep shuddering breaths, “What does it matter when as your alpha, I have to protect you.”

 

“Think about the job you worked so hard for.” Yixing was about to open his mouth to counter attack but Sehun shushed him, “Think about the pups. Council will not take too kindly to you killing him. You get locked up and who will take care of me now?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. He ra-”

 

Sehun glared at him, “This isn’t the wild Yixing, avenging things won’t take well with the council.”

 

Yixing just grunted, he was about to lightly push Sehun off of him but the omega stayed put. “Let’s take a bath, to calm your anger.”

 

And that’s how Yixing ended up in their claw bathtub with Sehun in his lap facing him. The omega was rubbing shampoo in his hands before bringing it up to Yixing’s scalp and massaging the soap in.

 

“You are to not go over there until I check it out to see if it’s safe.”

 

Sehun nodded in agreement, still busy trying to get Yixing clean. 

 

“I’m fine with you bring Chanyeol here for his studies. I’ll talk to Baekhyun about it.”

 

Sehun gentling closed Yixing’s eyes before grabbing the tub hose and washing the shampoo out of his hair. It’s more in the wild that omegas are caring and nurturing to their mates. Every once in awhile the couple will take baths together for the sake of Sehun’s instincts needing to take care of Yixing. 

 

“You are to not go out by yourself unless an alpha is present.” Yixing went on as Sehun groomed him. 

 

Sehun placed a chaste kiss on Yixing’s lips before going back to shampooing his hair. Yixing placed a palm on Sehun’s stomach, “I just want to protect you guys.”

 

“I know Xing, and I’ll comply to your requests but please promise me you won’t go looking for trouble.”

 

The alpha nodded, “I won’t… when do you get to find out how many you’re carrying?”

 

“Two more weeks. How many do you want?”

 

“One, I don’t want you to strain yourself.” The alpha grabbed a washcloth from the counter and after lathering it up with soap began to wash Sehun. 

 

“I want four.” the omega countered. 

 

“Why so many?”

 

Sehun sighed into Yixing’s touch, now balancing himself with his hands on Yixing’s shoulders as the alpha begins to wash his private area. “Who knows if this may be the only time, I get pregnant.”

 

“We’ll we have to make sure that doesn’t happen.” Yixing had dropped the washcloth somewhere in the tub and was now languidly stroking Sehun’s dick. 

 

“You’re taking advantage of my libido.” The omega whined as he bucked into Yixing’s hand. 

 

“You’re not denying it.” Yixing smirked.

 

“Yixing if you threaten to stop, I will climb out of the tub and finish it myself.”

 

Yixing chuckled before attacking one of Sehun’s nipples that was eye level to him, “I wouldn’t mind that either. As long as I get to hear.”

 

“Pervert.”

 

Yixing began to speed up his hand, watching as Sehun loses his mind. Sobbing with pleasure when the alpha digged his thumb into the slit of Sehun’s cock. With a choked cry, Sehun came into the bathwater, chest heaving with post orgasmic bliss. 

 

“Let’s get you out of here.” Yixing got out of the tub first so he can help Sehun out. He dressed and tucked the omega in bed before he did the same to himself. Like a magnet Sehun was drawn to Yixing’s side. Head resting on the alpha’s chest, he closed his eyes and listened to the heartbeat that belonged him. 

 

“I wouldn’t mind two.” The alpha broke the silence.

 

“Two is a nice number.” Sehun commented sleepily, he yawned “We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun was greeted with a text from Sunmi saying that her friend in the mailroom said that Chanyeol needs to get to a first grade reading level before applying but they’ll consider him after that. He scrolled down and saw a text from Yixing, asking that he bring over Chanyeol to their condo for the next couple of days.

 

Baekhyun turned towards his alpha and gave him a soft kiss on his bare shoulder. Things appeared to be looking up for them. 

 

After waking Chanyeol up and getting both of them dressed, Baekhyun cooked them a simple breakfast.

 

“Today you’ll be going to Sehun’s house. Yixing didn’t tell me why but I guess it might be because of sehun’s pregnancy so go easy on him.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. Baekhyun walked around the table and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol, “I also may have gotten you a job BUT you must improve on your reading skills before they hire you.”

 

“Reading?” Chanyeol murmured. 

 

Baekhyun nodded.

 

“Okay, Chanyeol will work harder.” He turned and kissed Baekhyun on the cheek.

 

The omega blushed but responded with a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek.

  
  


Once they were done with breakfast and washing up, Baekhyun drove Chanyeol to Sehun’s house. Waving as he watched Chanyeol go into the condo. As he went to work, he called the nurse that he talked to yesterday.

 

“Hello?”

 

“This is Baekhyun. You had spoken to me yesterday.”

 

“Ah yes Baekhyun. We never finished yesterday and I never got to ask why you’re so interested in Dr. Park.”

 

“My mate may be a child from Dr. Park’s practice. His name is Park Chanyeol, do you remember him?”

 

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol. Ah, yes I do! Chanyeol was one of the children Dr. Park took pity on. Chanyeol would come in on a collar and leash, not matter if he was shifted or not. I think doctor Park was the one that helped with his paperwork. You see sometimes, he’ll have to give these children his own last name because of their parents.”

 

“How horrible were his parents were that they allowed their five year old to live in the wild?”

 

“Oh sweetie, didn’t I tell you? These children Dr. Park saw are children from affairs. I told you the rich don’t care about mates until they actually find them. These are children from a rich person and their true mate. Though I’m not sure which one was which for Chanyeol’s case. Poor child came with a servant every time. But i know for sure, Dr. Park adored him because of how smart that child was. Is he fine?”

 

“H-he’s okay.” Baekhyun stammered, not sure what to do with the information given to him. Chanyeol was a product of civilized greed. “Do you know if I can talk to Dr. Park?”

 

The nurse hummed, “He’s been retired for some time but I think I can get a hold of him for you. Anything to see how Chanyeol grew up.”

 

Baekhyun thanked the women and ended the call. 

 

When he got to work, he had Sunmi meet him in the lobby. 

 

“What’s wrong boss?”

 

“I need you to research this Dr. Park in Busan. All the information, doesn’t matter if there is several. This man knows something about Chanyeol.”

 

“Woah, woah, woah. Hold on, rewind. Tell me what happened.”

 

Baekhyun explained everything the nurse had told him to his assistant. Even the part of Chanyeol entering the doctor’s office with a leash. 

 

“What kind of inhuman person would do that?”

 

“Chanyeol’s parents.”

 

“You said one of his parents were a regular civilian, you don’t know if they wanted keep him or not. For all we know, his rich parent could have forced them to give up their child.”

 

“I don’t want to give anyone the benefit of the doubt. Either way, Chanyeol was left alone to defend himself in the forest.”

 

Hyuna gathered their daily schedule and other things to start setting Baekhyun’s office up. The omega slumped into his desk chair, eyes wandering over to a picture he took of Chanyeol asleep. “What would you do?”

 

The female omega sat down a cup of coffee on her boss’s desk, “Kill them.”

 

“What happened to not knowing the situation?”

 

The secretary shrugged, “I’m being honest. If Hyuna’s parents, god bless those people, were to throw her out when she was a pup. Hyuna wouldn’t have parents anymore. No omega wants their alpha to go through pain.”

 

Baekhyun nodded, “Which is why I need to you get on that Dr. Park person. If he knows who Chanyeol’s parents are then I’m one step closer to killing them… theoretically of course.”

 

“Sure, theoretically.” Sunmi waved a perfectly manicured hand and went off to start her investigation. “Ta ta!”

 

Baekhyun grabbed the stack of papers on his desk and went through the lot, it was going to be a mundane day as he tries to fix mistakes made by his colleagues. He put his reading glasses and redid the report his boss needed. 

 

In his mind, he was at home with Chanyeol. Teaching the alpha how to dance and making love until they can’t take it anymore. Baekhyun in one of Chanyeol’s oversized shirts and fuzzy socks while Chanyeol is in his shirt and sweats combo. They eat whatever they want and do whatever they wanted.

 

Baekhyun threw the report on his desk causing Sunmi to peek in. “okay there, boss?”

 

“Is it weird that all I want to do is stay home and hang out with Chanyeol? It’s not just the sex, like he doesn’t care about status or how I look, he still finds me beautiful.”

 

“You got it bad.” Sunmi whispered. 

 

Baekhyun threw his rubber band ball at her. “Shut up! I am not whipped!”

 

“Who’s the one crying over the fact he’s not with his alpha?”

 

“Leave me alone.” Baekhyun whined. “Now I know how Sehun felt when Yixing went to work. Abandoned.”

 

“You were the one who went to work. It feels weird seeing the badass omega who didn’t give a shit about what alphas said, be dicked down by a very innocent alpha and get all cuddly over it.”

 

“He’s anything but innocent.”

 

“Okay, let me ask one question… I’m lesbian but how big is it.”

 

Baekhyun smirked, “Huge.”

 

“No wonder you’re so whipped.” Sunmi grabbed the rubber band ball and threw it back at her boss. “Get your mind out of the gutter Mr. Byun.”

 

A few more hours of uninterrupted work went by and Sunmi finally came in with a surprisingly small folder. 

 

“I weeded out the unimportant Dr. Parks and got this.” she placed the folder on Baekhyun’s desk and took a seat at chair across from him. Baekhyun flipped through the folder, eyebrows rising as he read the contents.

 

“He was imprisoned?” Baekhyun whispered. 

 

“Apparently a few kids didn’t take to kindly to being thrown in the woods by him. They probably got settlement money from their own parents but Dr. Park stated in his confession, he needed to atone the sins he did to them.” 

 

Baekhyun thumbed the photo of the doctor. He looked nothing like Chanyeol so it ruled out the possibility of him being Chanyeol’s dad. 

 

“Is he still in prison?”

 

Sunmi shook her head, “He got out this year.”

 

“The nurse told me he retired… and that she can see if she can connect me with him.”

 

“Well he forcibly retired but I think she sounds genuine and if you said she remembers Chanyeol then maybe she generally wants to help. I wouldn’t make enemies just yet, we need all the help we can get if we’re going to open this can of worms.”

 

Baekhyun sighed, what exactly did he just discover. What if he does find out who Chanyeol’s parents are? What if they want to pay them off? Nevermind that, how would Chanyeol react? It sounded like whoever bred him didn’t want him at all.

 

Collars and leashes. 

 

On the drive home, Baekhyun had to pull over. The feeling of needing to vomit overwhelmed him. He shuddered as his lunch spilled out of his mouth, he felt sick from the hurt that his mate went through. Chanyeol was too sensitive to ask what other abuse he must have gone through. 

 

Baekhyun sat up from where he slumped down, dusting the dirt off of his work pants. He did his best to calm down before getting in the car. He drove slowly, not wanting to cause any harm in his current state. 

 

He tried his best to keep a calm appearance when he knocked on the door of Yixing and Sehun’s home. Sehun opened the door with a smile but dropped it when he saw Baekhyun.

 

“That bad?” Baekhyun tried to joke.

 

“You look like death! Come inside, Yixing will be off in a few. He can check you out. Chanyeol already ate lunch but you and him are welcomed to stay for dinner.”

 

The mention of food had Baekhyun running to the nearest bathroom. He managed to vomit inside the toilet but a few chunks got on the floor. “I’ll clean it,” he murmured “I’ll clean it.”

 

“You won’t do anything. Chanyeol!” the alpha came in a rush, “Chanyeol, be a darling and take Baekhyun to the guest bedroom. He needs to rest.” 

 

Chanyeol nodded and hoisted Baekhyun up effortlessly, taking him to the guest bedroom. He tucked the omega in and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

 

“Get better, love.”

 

Baekhyun grabbed onto Chanyeol’s hand, tracing the roughness of his alpha’s hand. Eventually Chanyeol ended up on the bed, tracing Baekhyun’s features with his fingers. Baekhyun finally spoke up, “You know I love you, right? Like a lot a lot.”

 

Chanyeol nodded.

 

“And that your past, being wild, doesn’t mean anything to me?”

 

Chanyeol nodded again.

 

Baekhyun started to cry as he kept staring at Chanyeol’s face, not knowing all the hurt that he went through but wanting to make the pain go away. Chanyeol wiped his tears and grabbed Baekhyun’s face, “I love you so much too.”

 

And that made Baekhyun cry even harder.  

  
  



	13. (13)

Jongin watched Kyungsoo beat at the dough. Today the alpha was treating him to homemade pizza after his therapy appointment. The kids were busy playing in their pen not noticing the struggle their alpha father was going through. 

 

“Do you want me to help?”

 

“Don’t you dare.” Kyungsoo grunted, “Everyone knows you can’t cook well.”

 

Jongin stuck his tongue out at him and went to give his attention to the kids. Kyungmi and Soomi had just learned the benefits of biting and tried to nip at their brother while they played. Jongsoo took a pretty hard bite on his ear by Kyungmi and started to cry in pain. 

 

“Hey, hey! Kyungmi you’re the oldest, you’re not supposed to bite your brother.” Jongin took the two pups out of the pen and placed Kyungmi in the time out corner pen. He went to the bathroom to inspect Jongsoo’s ear, the younger brother was fine but still hurt that his older sister can do such a thing. 

 

Jongin brought his son with him to the breakfast bar to watch Kyungsoo pour tomato sauce over the rolled out dough. “What happened?”

 

“I think you’ve influenced Kyungmi too much.”

 

“Me!?” he raised an eyebrow, “she  _ is _ half wild.” 

 

As soon as the words left Kyungsoo’s mouth, he regretted them. With a wince he watched as Jongin’s face faded to emptiness. Jongin walked away from the breakfast bar and placed Jongsoo back into the playpen with Soomi. Kyungsoo watched as Jongin dejectedly walked to their bedroom. 

 

Kyungsoo sighed when the door closed with a loud bang. From the playpen, Soomi and Jongsoo looked at their alpha father in judgement. 

 

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” 

 

Kyungsoo washed his hands before chasing after his mate. He knocked on the bedroom door and opened it to see the omega laying on the bed. He waited at the entrance, not sure if being near Jongin will only anger the omega more.

 

“I’m sorry, Jongin. What I said was very insensitive.”

 

Jongin sniffled, “But it’s true. They’re all half wild. It’s a matter of time one of us was going to lash out.”

 

“I hardly call Kyungmi biting Jongsoo on the ear lashing out.” Kyungsoo moved closer to the bed, eventually sitting on it and reaching a hand out to Jongin. “Besides, you never acted wilded.”

 

Jongin swatted the hand away, “Just because I never acted wild doesn’t mean I’m not wild.”

 

“But-”

 

“No, Kyungsoo! I am wild, I’m tired on denying it. I’m tired of people saying I’m not. I am. I am! I AM!” Jongin started to bang his fists on the bed, Kyungsoo reached out to try to stop him but the omega pushed him away, “Don’t try to touch me! You’re just like them!”

 

“Jongin calm down! You’re not thinking straight.” 

 

It was too late, the omega had already shifted and lunged at Kyungsoo. The alpha was quick to catch the wolf causing them to tumble to the floor. Jongin wiggled around, trying to get his fangs into Kyungsoo. 

 

“Calm. Down.” it was a command from an alpha to his omega in which the omega cannot disobey. Jongin stopped moving, he laid there with a whine. “I love you Kim Jongin. I love all your imperfections and your faults but I cannot understand you when you throw these tantrums.”

 

Jongin shifted in Kyungsoo’s arms, bare body pressed against his alpha’s clothed. He turned to face Kyungsoo, ashamed from his sudden outburst but not regretful of it. Jongin always suppressed himself and did things that would please others or try to do the unexpected.

 

“I wish I could say we need to take a break but I’m afraid I cannot live without you.”

 

“And you would think, I would willingly let you leave?” Kyungsoo placed a kiss on Jongin’s head, letting the warmth of love rain upon him. “Wherever you go, I go too.”

 

“I’m scared because I don’t know what I want anymore. I was so sure of this life but for some reason I need something.”

 

“What is it my love?”

 

Jongin looked up to Kyungsoo, eyes filled with worry. “I think I want to find my birth parents or at least their pack.”

 

“If that is what you want, then I stand by you but please remember you have tons of people that love you.”

 

“I know,” he released a sigh  “I know but for some reason I just need this.” 

 

“Then we’ll look for them.” Kyungsoo placed a kiss on the omega’s forehead, “We can snuggle on the couch. I think our kids would like to know if we’re okay.”

 

Jongin snorted, “They’re only a month and some weeks old.”

 

“But they’re smart and they get that from you, Mr. Scholarship-to-fancy-university.”

 

Jongin lifted himself up so he can straddle Kyungsoo, “If I remember you also went there too.”

 

“But I didn’t deserve it.” Kyungsoo planted his feet on the floor, raising Jongin “I’m not even sure if i deserve the omega that I found there.”

 

Jongin bent down to kiss Kyungsoo, making sure his ass smashed against Kyungsoo’s crotch. “But we did have our fun during that time, didn’t we?”

 

“I think having the RA bang on our door during the spring heat season because of our very loud sex was the most memorable.” Kyungsoo’s hand began to rub against Jongin’s bare ass, making sure to differentiate the massage. 

 

Jongin quietly whined as his dick started to harden, “Do you think the kids will be okay by themselves for fifteen minutes?”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled darkly, “We’re bad parents but I should go check on them. You stay here but you should probably get on the bed.”

 

The omega whined as Kyungsoo tried to lift him off of himself. Jongin was already starting to drip and if it wasn’t for his paternal instincts, Kyungsoo would just fuck Jongin then and there but alas they have three kids to raise.    

 

The alpha padded out into the living room heading to the playpen with his son and second daughter. Jongsoo gnawed on teething ring, eyes slowly closing as he nibbled and his second oldest sister was already curled around one of the hot water bottles in the basket they placed in the pen. Kyungmi on the other hand was waiting with her tail wagging by the time out fence. When she saw Kyungsoo near her, she let out a happy yip. 

 

“Have you reflected?” he chuckled as she began hopping on her hind legs, an indication that she wanted to be picked up. Kyungsoo picked up his oldest daughter and she licked his hand in gratitude. He sat down on the couch to give her a final talk. “What did we learn today?”

 

She gave a soft bite on her father’s hand and then licked it. Kyungsoo patted her head, Kyungmi was definitely Jongin’s kid. Kyungsoo was about to set his hand aside but Kyungmi jumped to tackle it down. 

 

“Already being naughty?” he watched as his daughter placed his hand on her back and began to settle down on his lap. Oh good lord, his children were cock blacking him. After a few minutes of her ‘sleeping’ Kyungsoo tried to lift his hand up but Kyungmi whined in protest. 

 

He stayed like that for a couple more minutes before Jongin came out, fully clothed and arms crossed. 

 

Kyungsoo gave him an apologetic smile, “She won’t let me get up.”

 

Jongin huffed but grabbed the other two children, and motioned for Kyungsoo to follow. The sheets had been changed which meant Jongin had done something. They set the children in the middle of the bed and laid down on the sides of the clump so the kids wouldn’t fall off.   

 

“What happened?” 

 

“Well after a few minutes of me stretching myself, I realized you weren’t going to come so I rubbed one out on my own.” Jongin 

 

“I’m sorry baby.” Kyungsoo reached over to swipe Jongin’s bangs. 

 

“It’s okay, we’re just never going to have sex again.”

 

Kyungsoo wish he can laugh but he’s starting to realize that it might be very true.

* * *

 

Sehun woke up to a note from Yixing saying that he had an emergency call from work. There were sappy words of love and many kisses that were owed. Sehun sighed as he rolled out of the bed and walked out into the living room.

 

There were a few numbers for take out since he wasn’t allowed outside without an alpha. Baekhyun would be at there any minute with Chanyeol so he rather wait to see if the alpha was hungry as well before ordering. 

 

In a few minutes, Chanyeol was ringing the doorbell and Sehun let him in with a welcoming smile.

 

“Did you eat already?” 

 

The alpha nodded, “Yes.”

 

“Jongin won’t be here today, something about a pup playdate. So I hope you don’t mind it’s just you and me.”

 

“Don’t mind.”

 

Sehun smiled and ushered Chanyeol to the kitchen table. He made himself a simple sandwich, not wanting to be rude to his guest by ordering extravagant food. 

 

“Today we’re going to learn-”

 

“Need to learn how to read first grade level.” Chanyeol’s eyebrows were knitted in determination. 

 

“Okay but may I ask why you want to read at that level.”

 

“Baekhyun found job for me. Need to be at first grade reading level.”

 

“Oh Chanyeol! That’s wonderful!” Sehun clapped his hands and got up to give Chanyeol a hug. “I’ll go bring the books and chart.”

 

Sehun went to Yixing’s study where he stored most of his teaching supplies for his lessons with Chanyeol. Knocking over a box on Yixing’s desk and making the contents of the box spill out. Sehun huffed as he dropped his stuff and began to pick up the items that he dropped. 

 

“Why are there so many pictures?” he mumbled as he picked up picture after picture of… Tao? It was a bunch of pictures of Tao from awkward angles but it was clear, Tao was the main target. There were some of him in what appeared in a town, some in Seoul and even in the wild. He can see a woman with him in some but her face was blocked out. So were the faces of the child that also appeared here and there. 

 

But Sehun remember, he remembers the same girl he felt like he had betrayed. “Yuri.”

 

“Sehun!” Chanyeol sounded worried. Sehun quickly stuffed the pictures back into the box and set the box back onto the desk. He grabbed his teaching things and willed the pheromones of anger away to not worry Chanyeol.

 

“I’m coming Yeol!” he lugged the supplies out into the living room and Chanyeol quickly went to help him.

 

“Sehun pup okay?” 

 

“It’s okay, the supplies aren’t very heavy but there’s a lot of them.” He started to set up and ushered Chanyeol to sit down. 

 

“Okay, reading. Can you tell me a bit about the job Baekhyun got you.”

 

“Mailroom at Baekhyun’s company.”

 

Sehun’s mouth formed an O and nodded his head, “I’ll have to teach you how to read address labels.”

 

Sehun got up and went back to Yixing’s office, he grimaced at the box but went to the stack of mail on Yixing’s desk. He went out to the living room, waving a letter around. “This is mail. Mail comes in different sizes. Like this box.”

 

He handed the box to Chanyeol, the alpha frowned but began to spell out some words, “H-a-p-p-y o-m-e-g-a t-oy-s?”

 

Chanyeol looked up at Sehun in question as if he was asking if he got it right. Sehun was turning red because he had forgotten about the sex toy he had asked Yixing to order. “I’ll just take that from you.”

 

Chanyeol blinked in innocence, “What is it?”

 

“UHHHH, it’s something that makes me feel good. It’s specially made for omegas.” To be even more specific it was a cock ring that would double the pleasure when it came time for Sehun’s heat. He had ordered it before knowing he was pregnant and Yixing was interested in the ‘double the pleasure’ part.

 

“Feel good? For omega…. Buy one for Baekhyun!” 

 

Sehun’s eyes bulged out of his head as his mind filled with images that he didn’t want to think of about his best friend and a special cock ring. 

 

“We’ll talk about that later. Let’s focus on the important topic which is teaching you how to read mail and possibly sort it out.”

 

The day progressed with Sehun making a mock mailroom in his living room and helping Chanyeol sort out mail and learn how to read the address labels. 

 

They stopped when the omega heard the gurgle of a hungry stomach. “Lunch?”

 

Chanyeol nodded. Sehun handed him the pile of take out menus Yixing had provided him, “Which one looks tasty to you?”

 

Chanyeol flipped through the pile and held one out. It was a ramen place and the idea of ramen made the pup inside of Sehun pleased. “Ramen sounds good. Let’s get something not so spicy, I don’t know if you’ll handle it.”

 

Pretty soon they were ordering and waiting for their food to arrive. 

 

“Sehun?” 

 

“Yes, Chanyeol?”

 

“Do you like civil-zation?”

 

Sehun hummed, there were days that he was thankful for being out of the forest. Then there were the days of him wanting to be free from the council, the burden was looming and he wasn’t happy about the whole test taking. He did it because he knew it was important to Yixing.

 

Sehun sighed, there was his answer. If it was important to Yixing then it was important to Sehun. “Yixing’s civilized…”

 

“Not question.” 

 

“I’m afraid I don’t have an answer to your question. I’ll let you know when I do.” he gave Chanyeol a soft smile.

 

Eventually their lunch came and then Baekhyun showed up an hour or so later. Sehun paced the living room waiting for his mate to return. They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

 

Baekhyun nuzzled into Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol smelt so good it made him drunk. He was so happy to find his mate but is bitter about the fact that some people wanted to hurt him.

 

A low growl thrummed in the back of his throat and Chanyeol growled back. Baekhyun looked up from where he was nuzzled, face full of worry.

 

“Baekhyun upset?” Chanyeol whispered.

 

Baekhyun nodded. He smashed his face back into Chanyeol’s chest. A growl was heard but it came from a different area. Chanyeol was hungry. 

 

There was a light knock on the door and Sehun appeared, “Hey guys, dinner is ready. I made chicken soup for you Baekhyun in case you can’t stomach the dumpling soup I made.”

 

“Are you sure it’s okay for us to stay for dinner?”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes, “Of course it is.”

 

The pair got up from the bed, Baekhyun had to stabilize himself since he was still a little dizzy. Chanyeol appeared in front of him and hoisted him up. He easily carried baekhyun to the dining table and sat him down across Yixing. 

 

Yixing gave them a tired smile before motioning to them to grab some of the soups. 

 

“How was work today, Baekhyun?” Sehun asked in concern as he handed bowls to him and Chanyeol. 

 

“Overwhelming.”

 

“No wonder you were all shaken up. Have you asked them to lessen the load on you?”

 

Baekhyun snorted, “I have to compensate for being an omega. If I ask them to lessen the load it’s proving to them I’m a frail omega.”

 

Yixing tsked, “Nothing wrong with being an omega.”

 

“Says an alpha in an very alpha world.” Sehun shook his head “The hospital only has a limited amount of omegas working as doctors. Every job is biased.”

 

“Now if I recall our head brain surgeon is an omega.” 

 

“Yixing, please. Bin still has to prove herself. Alphas don’t have to go through so much.”

 

“How to do you know?”

 

The dinner grew awkward after the mini argument. It was silent except the scrapes of spoons against bowls. Baekhyun held tightly onto Chanyeol’s hand, worried about his friends. He’s never seen this side of them. Sehun is usually very doting and loving with Yixing but the air was thick with some heavy mood. 

 

The pregnant omega was scowling at his food and his alpha mate was ignoring the pheromones he was emitting. Yixing cleared his throat and turned towards Baekhyun, “Sehun said that you threw up. I think it’s best if I check on you after dinner. Maybe I can prescribe you something.”

 

Baekhyun nodded, “Thank you, Xing.”

 

Sehun abruptly stood up, “I’m feeling a little tired. Pregnancy energy and all. I hope you feel better Baek.”

 

He placed his bowl in the sink before walking away to the mast bedroom. The trio winced when they heard the door slam. Baekhyun turned towards Yixing, “What did you do wrong?”

 

Yixing shrugged, “I told him he couldn’t leave the house for a while but he seemed okay with it.”

 

“This is bad Xing. He’s usually all over you.” 

 

Yixing looked crestfallen, “I’ll talk to him.”

  
  


When they finished eating, Yixing grabbed his work bag and began to examine Baekhyun. 

 

“Have you been feeling nauseous lately?”

 

“A little in the morning but that’s how I usually am. I’m not a huge breakfast eater.”

 

Yixing nodded, he pressed his fingers against Baekhyun’s wrist. He let out a hum of surprise. A sly smile spread across his face when he looked up at Baekhyun. 

 

“You’ll be fine. Just need to drink some ginger tea for the nausea, but in a few days, you’ll be fine. And if it doesn’t go away, meet with your doctor.”

 

They said their goodbyes and Baekhyun drove home with Chanyeol in tow. 

 

“Baekhyun is beautiful.”

 

“Aww, why are you being so mushy with me?”

 

“Happy omega toys.” Chanyeol beamed when Baekhyun turned to him in horror.

 

“SEHUN!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. School happened. let me know if you liked the new chapter.


	14. (14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! School happened. I hope this update makes up for it. Welcome to the sin cave ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kyungsoo tried his best not to notice what Jongin was wearing but it was really hard. The omega was cleaning up after the pup play date they hosted at their house in cotton hot-pants and a homemade crop top from one of Kyungsoo’s old fraternity shirts. Kyungsoo swore that the omega wasn’t wearing underwear. 

Jongin bends over to pick up a toy and Kyungsoo is met with a view of his assets peeking out. He was going to die from blue balls. The last time they tried to have sex, the kids gave them the ultimate cock block. Kyungsoo needed one, rough fuck and maybe he can hold of having sex until next week. 

Jongin squats to roll up the pee-pee pads they lined the floor with, grumbling about something. “Can’t you help me?” he finally voiced. “They’re your children too.”

Kyungsoo peeped down at his sweats, he was sporting a very obvious hard on and he didn’t want Jongin to know unless he was going to help out. “I’m busy.”

Jongin snorted, “I don’t hear you cooking.”

“Jongin.” he warned.

“Don’t Jongin mean when I’ve been watching over seven pups, three in which are yours.”

Kyungsoo sighed, Jongin meant business. He mustered up the strength and walked over to the living room area to help pick up the pee pads. There were a few that had some accidents on them but the rest were clean. 

“Where do you want me to put these?”

“The laundry room.”

Kyungsoo stomped away in anger, throwing the dirty pads away and folding the clean ones to store for later use. 

“While you’re there, bring the laundry to our room.”

He mimicked his omega’s bossy voice but grabbed the basket to put the clean laundry in. The kids were taking a nap and this was time where they normally do chores that wouldn’t allow them to multitask watching the kids. It was an odd request for the clean clothes since normally, they could fold them while the kids play in their pen but Kyungsoo won’t argue with his bossy omega during times like this.

Kyungsoo entered the room arms full with the basket of laundry, Jongin walked up to help him with it and set the basket aside. “What do we have here?” he softly mused as he got down on his knees. 

Kyungsoo’s hard on was slowly going down but it was still visible in his sweats. Jongin brought his hand up to cup it and began to stroke the awakening cock. “How did you get this?”

“That outfit.” Kyungsoo grunted when Jongin squeezed his dick a little too hard. 

“I did this?” Jongin’s voice was oozing with fake innocence. 

“Don’t play puppy. I’m the only person that knows how much of a slut you are.”

“I am a slut,” Jongin nuzzled his face against Kyungsoo’s crotch, rubbing his cheek against the fully hard cock “but only for you, alpha. I only get this wet for you my alpha.”

“Are you wet?”

The omega nodded against the member.

“Show me.”

Jongin turned around sticking his ass in the air and his face pressed against the floor. His shorts were drenched with natural omega lubricant. He shivered when Kyungsoo pressed a finger against his clothed hole, causing the effect of more lubricant to spill out of it and down the omega’s thighs.

“We’ll have to clean this up won’t we?”

Kyungsoo grabbed onto the waistband of the shorts and pulled them down. “No panties? No boxers? Were you walking around like this, huh? Were you flaunting yourself in front of those other wolves when they were here?”

Jongin shook his head, “Only you Kyungsoo alpha.”

Kyungsoo snorted, he wasn’t Jongin’s first but Jongin wasn’t his first either. ‘Only’ worked now that they were together. With a sigh, Kyungsoo kneeled down in front of his waiting omega’s hole and stuck his tongue out.

But paused, with every clench of the hole, lubricant oozed out more and more. Jongin whined at the fact that he can feel Kyungsoo’s presence but not feel him. 

“I’m not sure you want it hard enough.”

“Please Kyungsoo alpha, please please please.” Jongin was about to smash his ass into Kyungsoo’s face but the alpha placed a hand on his back to keep him down. The omega sobbed, his dick hard as a rock and spilling precome like a geyser. Meanwhile his ass was producing a puddle below him. 

“I want to know if I can make you cum like this. Just by my presence.”

“No. Please!” Jongin sobbed.

“I’m not that mean,” Kyungsoo chuckled “let’s get you cleaned up.”

Kyungsoo licked a long strip on Jongin’s crack, collecting all the excess lubricant and working his way down to where it was spilling onto Jongin’s body. Jongin keened in pleasure, hands working their way to his dick. He received a slap on the hand from Kyungsoo.

“Please Kyungsoo alpha!”

“If you’re going to want to touch yourself, you know what I’m going to do.” the alpha got up from his spot to get a small silicon ring from the drawer. With the puddled lubricant on the floor, he lubed up the cock ring and rolled it down the omega’s cock. 

Jongin kept rapidly breathing with the feeling of being blocked from cumming. 

Kyungsoo went back to feasting on Jongin’s ass, eventually sticking a finger into the omega. Jongin held onto his dick but whined when he tried to pump himself. It was too much stimulation for him to handle. 

“Kyungsoo- Kyungsoo. Apple, kyungsoo, apple.”

Kyungsoo popped up from his place behind Jongin once he heard the safe word. “What’s wrong love? Is it the cock ring?”

Jongin shook his head, “Bed please. I think I need to be on the bed.”

Without any difficulty Kyungsoo lifted Jongin off of the floor and onto their bed. Jongin flipped onto his back, and legs spread so Kyungsoo can go back to fingering him.

“Better?” Kyungsoo situated himself between Jongin’s legs.

Jongin nodded, “You can go back to what you were doing.”

With a nod, the alpha worked his way up to two fingers and that’s when Jongin felt confident enough to start stroking himself. He felt Kyungsoo’s face getting near his dick and thought Kyungsoo was going to start giving him head.

The alpha instead started to suck on one of Jongin’s balls while inserting a third finger. 

“Jesus!” Jongin arched his body up, pleasure lacing it’s way but blocked by the cock ring.

“Apple?” Kyungsoo looked up to check on him.

Jongin shook his head.

“Then keep pumping.”

Kyungsoo sucked and occasionally tugged on jongin’s balls. Then introduced stimulating Jongin’s prostate. The omega whined, as the pleasure kept piling up. Kyungsoo’s thick fingers felt so good and his mouth closed in on his ball, pushing the poor omega over the brink. 

His body stuttered, while a scream ripped through his throat. Jongin’s mind was a complete blissed out haze and his vision was pure white. If what he was doing wasn’t so sinful, he would have thought he was in heaven.

When the haze of orgasam finally cleared, Jongin blinked up at a smirking Kyungsoo. Despite having orgasimed, his cock was still rock hard due to the cock ring. The alpha got up from the bed and placed a finger to his own plush lips. “I have to make sure you didn’t wake up the kids.”

The omega whined as he saw his alpha leave. He need help with his aching dick. He tried to push himself up onto all fours but the need to just cum overpowered him. He collapsed onto the bed, smash his cock between the sheets and his body. Jongin bit the sheets to block out the scream of pain and rolled over as quickly as possible. 

Kyungsoo came back with a smirk, “Asleep as if they were dead.”

“Did you make sure they were breathing!?”

“Duh, what kind of father do you think I am?”

“Did you panic?”

The awkward pause as Kyungsoo fumbled with his clothes, “They were a little too quiet okay! You would have too.”

Jongin nodded, he would have. Kyungsoo looked at a still naked jongin with his cock still hard as a rock. “Should we get this over with so we can bring the kids in here?”

“Is it weird that I want to say yes?” Jongin sighed “What are we going to do when I go back into heat?”

“I’m sure your parents won’t mind taking care of them for us?’

“Kyungsoo have you ever thought of talking to your parents? To see how they reacted to us having kids.”

“Are we really going to have this conversation right now?” Kyungsoo stripped down to his naked being and hauled Jongin by the leg to the edge of the bed. With delicate hands, he took the cock ring off the omega’s purpling dick. “I don’t want to know what they think.”

With a swift push into Jongin’s awaiting hole, Kyungsoo began to thrust quickly in and out of his omega.

“Soo!” Jongin clawed at the sheets, loud cries escaped his panting mouth.

“What? You want to visit their house like last time? Want them to hear me fuck you again? Want them to call you an omega slut again, puppy?”

Jongin placed an arm on Kyungsoo’s shoulder to bring him down. Smashing their lips together, Jongin fought with tongue and teeth for dominance until Kyungsoo was thrusting so hard Jongin hand no choice but to submit.

With ease Kyungsoo lifted Jongin up and pressed him against a wall, watching the omega’s eyes glaze over and head flop as he kept pounding into him. 

“What’s wrong puppy?” Kyungsoo can feel his knot expanding causing the omega to gasp.

“Alpha.” he whispered.

“Tell me, puppy.”

“Bite me. Please please please bite me.” Jongin choked on a sob as his walls began to constrict against Kyungsoo’s knot.

“Shhh.” Kyungsoo slammed into Jongin and bit into his shoulder at the same time, sending the omega into an intense orgasim. Cum was bursting in between their stomachs and Jongin’s hole was seeping of cum and omega fluid. Jongin was limp but shuddered as the knot kept sending Kyungsoo’s seed into him.

Kyungsoo was exhausted but he knew it was going to be awhile before they unlatch. He placed a drained Jongin and himself back on the bed. 

“We’ll have to change the sheets before bringing the kids back in here.”

Jongin nodded, eyes drooping with sleep. They haven’t had that intense of sex while he was pregnant. He was out of touch and didn’t want to move for a hundred years. 

It took twenty minutes before the knot finally unlatched and Kyungsoo slipped out of Jongin. He drew a bath for his omega and carried the sleeping omega into the warm water.

While Jongin soaked in there, he replaced the sheets on the bed and got rid of any sexual evidence. He went back to the attached bathroom to start washing Jongin, who was mildly awake. 

“Hey, puppy.” Kyungsoo brought the sponge to the area where he had bitten Jongin, lightly washing the blood off. The kids wouldn’t like smelling their omega father hurt.

“Sleepy.” Jongin mumbled as he placed his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“We’re almost done.” 

He towled Jongin down, dressed him in some fuzzy sweats and sweatshirt and tucked him into the bed. Kyungsoo went back into the bathroom for a quick shower and dressed himself so he can get the kids.

He placed the three children in between him and Jongin. Jongin immediately snuggled up into the alpha’s neck breathing out at “I love you, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo smiled and placed a kiss on Jongin’s head, “I love you too, Jongin.”

 

It felt like Kyungsoo was asleep for only a minute when a baby- a human baby’s cry filled the room.


	15. I'm sorry

 Hi lovelies, it's me BigDaddyTaemin with some bittersweet news.

So I've mentioned it before that I'm a university student. And this is actually my last year in University, I've been approved to graduate in the Spring of 2019. This wouldn't  be a problem with my writing if it wasn't for something else. 

I'm a fashion design and merchandising major, focusing on design and I recently got approved to design in my school's fashion show!!! (Yay!!) This will be a great opportunity for me since not only will I experince a fashion show, I will show my collection at my city's fashion week!!! It's great exposer for me and my career as a fashion designer. 

Unfortunately, that means I will be taking a pause on anything that isn't school or work. In between, I will be spending all of my free time sewing my collection and being in and out of designer check-ins until April. Which means I will have to pause this fic until I finish my fashion show. 

I know this really really sucks, I wish I could juggle all of this and be able to write but it takes me an entire day to write one chapter and I have numerous check-ins so it's nearly impossible to do it. I even thought about quitting my job to focus on my fashion show but due to finanical reasons I cannot. 

TMI, but i even told my boyfriend that we'll have to take a pause. 

That's how much this fashion show means to me and I hope you guys understand. I will finish this story but I am putting it on hiatus until after April. 

Thank you so much for understanding,

Ellie


End file.
